IS: Infierno Remake
by ELDRAGONCOLORADO16
Summary: En este mundo los IS no se usan solo para concursos o juegos, sino para combatir algo que amenaza a la humanidad entera. Ichika es el único hombre que puede usar un IS, pero no le dan uno. En cambio, le dan lo que fue la base para los Is, y que aparentemente solo el puede usar (la historia fue donada por Ikari no Ryujin)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: primer día

 **-** hola - **personajes hablando.**

 **-** _hola_ \- **pensamientos**

 **-** [hola] - **inteligencia artificial.**

 **-** " _hola_ " - **comunicación.**

 _Capítulo 1: bienvenido a la Academia IS._

\- ¿Orimura Ichika? - pregunto una mujer de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color con gafas. Era algo bajita.

Actualmente nos encontramos en una de las más prestigiosas academias de Japón, que justo da al mar. Nos centramos en un salón de clases en específico.

\- Presente - dijo un chico de cabello azul oscuro y mirada café rojiza, que tenía puesto el uniforme de esa academia, pero se le ponía notar molesto

Esto es comprensible si todo el salón, que consta en su totalidad de mujeres, te mira fijamente y no te agrada mucho ser el centro de atención.

Nuestro personaje principal se encuentra en IS Academy, que es una exclusiva para mujeres, pero entonces ¿Qué hace un hombre ahí? Bueno, se ha hecho una excepción con él, Esto tiene que ver con a lo que se dedica la academia… entrenar mujeres para usar los Infinite Stratos o IS.

Ahora se preguntaran ¿Qué es un IS?

Para responder es necesario mirar un poco el pasado:

Hace unos años, la Tierra sufrió una crisis debido a la falta de energía, por lo que Samuel Hayden, director de la compañía U.A.C. (Union Aerospace Corporation) junto a un gran grupo de científicos y soldados fueron a Marte a buscar una fuente de energía… que no se encontraba en Marte.

Me refiero que en realidad fueron a Marte porque ahí era más fácil abrir un portal a donde verdaderamente fueron… al Infierno. Resulta irónico que el Infierno tuviera lo que sería la esperanza de la humanidad: la energía Argent.

Este tipo de energía solo se encontraba en el Infierno, y digo se encontraba porque actualmente se puede crear artificialmente. Para conseguir esa energía, tuvieron que pelear con los residentes del Infierno: los demonios.

De los cientos de soldados y científicos que llevaron, solo Samuel Hayden regreso. Hasta ahora solo él sabe cómo fue el único superviviente.

Desafortunadamente, no vino solo. Con su llegada, se creó una conexión entre el Infierno y la Tierra, provocando que se abrieran al azar portales por donde entraban los demonios.

Los soldados de la U.A.C. apenas podían contener a los demonios. Todo parecía perdido… hasta que una mujer trajo un rayo de esperanza.

Su nombre era Shinonono Tabane, una de las mentes más brillantes de todas y una gran amiga de Samuel. Ella creo un traje robótico que funcionaba con la energía Argent, que al parecer se auto renovaba, llamado IS… el tema principal es que solo funcionaba con mujeres ya que la energía Argent no aceptaba hombres por alguna razón.

Samuel Hayden no vio problemas con estos trajes, por lo que ayudo a Tabane a construirlos y financiarlos, llegando al punto de venderles los trajes a los diferentes países. Pero también eran vendidos a altísimos precios, por lo que buscaban la forma de hacerlos ellos mismos.

Ambos solo crearon 467 núcleos de IS, núcleos que solo ellos sabían cómo crearlos y se negaban a decirlo, y los países no podían recriminarles: a Samuel porque era el director y dueño de múltiples compañías muy importantes en los países y a Tabane porque no la encontraban.

Aunque su función principal es la de exterminar a los demonios, también son usados en competencias olímpicas. Para evitar una posible guerra usando los IS, Samuel y Tabane obligaron a todos los países a firmar el Tratado de Alaska, el cual evitaba que los IS sean usados en guerras.

Es de esperar que este invento, el cual solo las mujeres pueden usar, generara un gran cambio en la balanza de poder. Pero me sigo desviando de los principal… el por qué hay un hombre en una academia la cual solo pueden entrar mujeres.

Esto se debe a que Orimura Ichika no es un chico común, él es el hermano menor de Orimura Chifuyu, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos y la mejor piloto de IS del mundo.

Un día, mientras Ichika iba a su antigua escuela, se realizaban exámenes para ver si alguna alumna podía ingresar a la Academia IS. La forma de pasar es ver si podías usar un IS.

Ichika se perdió, y termino en la sala donde había un IS desactivado, y curiosamente no había guardias. Movido por su curiosidad, entro y toco el IS, justo cuando las guardias llegaron y querían sacarlo.

Pero lo que paso las dejo atónitas, ya que el IS, el cual solo debería responder a las mujeres, se había activado cuando Ichika lo toco.

La noticia se expandió tan rápido que dejaría en ridículo a cierto superhéroe que va a velocidades sónicas. El gobierno japonés, queriendo evitar que algún país extranjero se llevara al único chico capaz de usar un IS, lo inscribió en la Academia IS donde su hermana mayor enseñaba.

-Adelante, preséntate- dijo Yamada-sensei.

-soy Orimura Ichika- dijo un poco incómodo ante la mirada de todas.

Las chicas lo veían expectantes a lo que podría decir Ichika después. Este, al sentir sus miradas, busco con la mirada a su amiga de la infancia Shinonono Houki, una chica de cabello negro largo atado con una cola de caballo con un listón verde y ojos azules, además de la hermana menor de Shinonono Tabane.

Cuando eran niños, se la pasaban jugando y entrenando en el dojo del padre de Houki, pero cuando Tabane se hiso muy famosa, se ocultó para que nadie intentara sacarle información sobre los IS, incluso Samuel se negó a decir su paradero. Pero la familia de Tabane también se vio afectada, ya que tenían que mudarse constantemente para evitar que alguien los usara para llegar a Tabane.

Después de eso, no se vieron más hasta ahora.

Houki solo desvió la mirada, poniendo desesperado a Ichika. Este solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa más, ante la expectante mirada de su maestra y compañeras.

\- Eso es todo - y todas se cayeron estilo anime, pero alguien lo golpeo - ¿Por qué me golpeas… Chifuyu-nee? - apareció Chifuyu, la hermana mayor de Ichika, quien vestía un traje formal.

Esta solo le dio otro golpe en la cabeza - Es Orimura-sensei - esta se giró para encarar a Yamada, mientras Ichika se preguntaba que hacia su hermana ahí, ya que no sabía de lo que trabajaba - Perdón por hacer que los recibas - se disculpó Chifuyu.

\- No hay problema… ¿Termino la reunión? - pregunto la peliverde a lo que la morena asintió.

\- Muy bien, escuchen… desde ahora seré su instructora en la Academia IS. Mi trabajo es completar su entrenamiento en un año - dijo Chifuyu esperando lo que iba a venir.

Inmediatamente, casi todas las chicas gritaron diciendo "Chifuyu-sama" o "Onee-sama"… se nota que la idolatran mucho.

Este solo suspiro y se dirigió a su hermano menor - ¿Así que no puedes hacer una presentación decente? - dijo mientras sus nudillos crujían, intentando asustar a Ichika, pero naturalmente no hubo resultado alguno y este la miro de forma retadora.

-en serio lo vas a intentar otra vez?, Chifuyu-nee?- decía este pero fue parado porque Chifuyu lo estampó contra el escritorio.

-Es Orimura-sensei- y fue a ponerse al lado de Yamada.

Después de eso, Yamada se puso a contar toda la historia de los IS, la cual acabo de contarles

Una vez terminada la clase, casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil de la academia fue al salón de primero, específicamente el de Ichika. Este pudo escuchar como todas murmuraban cosas sobre él, aunque en vez de ser cosas negativas, eran más que nada para confirmar rumores y ver si alguna se le acerca.

\- _Que alguien me saque de esta situación_ – pensó desesperado Ichika y una persona se paró en frente de él.

\- ¿Puedes darme un momento? - quien hablo fue Houki.

 **Azotea de la Academia:**

En la azotea estaban Houki e Ichika.

\- ¿Qué tienes que decirme? - pregunto el peli azul sorprendiendo a la chica - No nos hemos visto en 6 años, es obvio que tienes algo que decirme.

El ambiente entre ambos era muy incómodo, ya que no sabían que decir.

-por cierto, felicitaciones - felicito Ichika mientras la otra lo miraba confundida - El año pasado ganaste el Campeonato Nacional de Kendo-

\- ¿C-como lo supiste? - pregunto Houki.

-...-se encogió de hombros-en los periódicos-

\- ¿P-por qué siempre lees los periódicos? - volvió a preguntar.

\- te miras igual que hace 6 años - comento este sonrojando ligeramente a Houki.

\- T-tienes buena memoria - dijo la chica jugando con su cabello.

\- Por supuesto- pero esa respuesta generó un poco de tristeza en Houki.

Lo que no sabían es que unas chicas los estaban espiando, preguntándose quien era esa chica.

 **Salón de Ichika:**

\- ¿Alguna pregunta? - pregunto Yamada.

Ella acababa de dar una pequeña explicación sobre cómo funcionan los IS

Ichika se encontraba leyendo un libro pero no podia concentrarse ante alguna que otra mirada y susurros de parte de alguna que otra chica, solo pudo suspirar derrotado cerrando su libro. Pero cierta rubia en especial no dejaba de ver a Ichika.

Después de clase, Ichika estaba aburrido en su escritorio, hasta que una rubia de cabello largo hasta los muslos, con cuatro trenzas en forma de taladro (dos a los costados y dos a los lados de su cara) y lacio detrás de su espalda, con ojos azules, aparece.

\- ¿Tienes un momento? - pregunto la chica llamando la atención de Ichika.

-…- este al escuchar que alguien lo llamo volteo a verla y levanto una ceja, pero la reacción de la chica fue inesperada.

\- ¡Menuda respuesta! Deberías sentirte honrado de que yo empiece una conversación contigo ¿No podrías cambiar tu actitud? - la chica sonaba muy arrogante.

-no sé quién eres - dijo el peli azul.

\- ¿No me conoces? ¿Cecilia Alcott? - se identificó la rubia como si fuera una extrañeza el no saber de ella - ¿Nunca has oído de mí? ¿LA piloto que obtuvo las mejores notas en el examen de admisión? ¿La estudiante aspirante a representante de Inglaterra? - continuaría hablando pero el peli azul la detuvo.

-respóndeme esto-

\- Es labor de los nobles el responder las cuestiones de la clase baja. Así que formula tu pregunta - dijo arrogantemente y con una actitud de señorita de clase alta.

\- ¿Qué es un representante? - pregunto con una mirada seria.

Acto seguido, las que pudieron escuchar eso cayeron estilo anime a excepción de Cecilia, quien quedo petrificada.

\- No puedo creerlo ¿Es que cada hombre en Japón es tan inculto como tú? Es de sentido común - dijo esta al salir del shock.

\- Y… ¿Me vas a decir? - volvió a preguntar el peli azul.

\- Ellos son la elite, elegida para representar a su país como pilotos IS. Con estas palabras, deberías entender lo que significa - dijo Cecilia con un brillo en los ojos y se podía jurar que había una bandera inglesa detrás de ella ondeando.

-Creo que ahora lo entiendo- dijo este.

¡Si, yo soy la elite! Es un verdadero milagro el que alguien como tu pueda estar en la misma clase que una persona como yo ¿Eres capaz de entender la realidad? - exclamaba la rubia con un montón de poses extrañas.

-felicidades- dijo sin sorpresa ni nada Ichika, como si fuera lo más normal.

\- ¿Acaso te ríes de mí? - dijo Cecilia en tono amenazante - En primera ¿Cómo puedes entrar a la academia sin saber esto? He oído que eras el único hombre capaz de pilotear un IS, por lo que esperaba mucho más de ti - decía decepcionada - Ya que soy alguien sorprendente, seré buena con una persona como tú. Si no eres capaz de entender algo, y si vienes llorando a mí, no me importaría enseñarte. Después de todo, soy lo mejor de la elite. Soy quien venció a su instructor en el examen de admisión - seguía muy arrogante pero alguien la bajo de su nube.

-Yo también derrote al instructor de mi prueba - comento Ichika sorprendiendo a la rubia mientras se preparaba para dormir.

\- Pensé que yo era la única que venció a su instructor - dijo Cecilia muy enojada.

\- ¿No te dijeron "la única mujer"? - señalo el peli azul, poniendo a Cecilia como una furia.

\- ¿Así que tú también venciste a tu instructor? - Ichika trato de ignorarla mientras que otras compañeras trataron de calmarla, pero obtuvieron el resultado opuesto- ¿Cómo puedo calmarme después de oír eso? - cada vez se acercaba más al peli azul, pero afortunadamente lo salvo la campana. Aunque la rubia dijo que continuarían la conversación.

 **Después de clase:**

Con las clases finalizadas, Ichika fue a su nueva habitación.

Al entrar, vio una habitación con ducha, cocina, escritorios y ¿dos camas?

\- ¿Eres mi nuevo compañero de habitación? - pregunto una voz en la ducha, la cual era muy conocida para Ichika.

\- Por favor, cuida de mí por estos tres años. Lamento aparecer así. Estaba usando la ducha - decía la mujer saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla, que no cubría todo su cuerpo - Mi nombre en Shinonono Houki –

Ambos se quedaron petrificados en frente del otro, con un sonrojo en sus caras.

\- ¡I-Ichika! ¡N-no mires! - dijo sonrojada Houki cubriendo su cuerpo mientras Ichika volteaba - ¿Porque estas en mi habitación? - pregunto enojada.

-esta es mi habitación también - dijo Ichika - ¿Fuimos puestos en el mismo cuarto? - señalo Ichika, alterando a Houki, quien agarro su espada de madera y trato de golpear al peli azul.

Este salió de la habitación, pensando que no le pasaría nada, pero la espada de madera atravesó la puerta y lo golpeo. Para su mala o buena suerte, según se mire, las demás alumnas se reunieron en el pasillo al escuchar el escándalo que hacían. Cabe recalcar que iban en pijama, cosa que sorprendió al peli azul, quien tocaba la puerta para que Houki lo dejara entrar.

\- ¿Así que eres mi compañero de cuarto? - pregunto Houki con su traje de kendo puesto- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Hombres y mujeres no pueden compartir camas después de los siete años! Es sentido común - exclamo la pelinegra- ¿P-pediste ser asignado a este cuarto conmigo? - pregunto sonrojada Houki tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

\- No bromees - dijo Ichika.

Pero esa frase provoco que la ira de Houki aumente y tratara de golpear a Ichika con su espada de madera, la cual este detiene a duras penas. Llego a pensar que nadie entendería el carácter de una mujer.

\- ¿Llamas a esto broma? - dijo Houki muy enojada y con una cara aterradora.

Después de calmarse, arreglaron el tema de los baños, donde derivo en una conversación un tanto extraña:

-¿no tienen baños privados en las habitaciones? - pregunto el peli azul.

\- Es correcto, los baños están al final de cada corredor - señalo Houki.

Ichika puso una pose pensativa - Como solo hay baños para mujeres, si es una emergencia… - pero fue callado por un golpe de Houki.

\- Me da vergüenza el que desarrollaras un lado pervertido mientras no estuve. ¡Supongo que tendré que darte un castigo! - dijo levantando su espada y con una expresión furiosa.

-….- Ichika agarro la otra espada de madera de la pelinegra, pero tenía una sorpresa en la punta.

Lo que tenía era un sostén de Houki

\- ¡Devuélvemelo! - grito Houki agarrando desesperadamente el corpiño.

Ichika miraba con curiosidad pero un fuerte golpe de la espada de Houki lo dejo inconsciente.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Después de desayunar, donde Houki seguía con el ceño fruncido desde lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, fueron a clases. Ahí Chifuyu anuncio la elección de un representante de la clase.

\- ¡Yo nomino a Orimura-kun! - propuso una y casi todas las demás lo apoyaron.

-….- Ichika sin creérselo miro a todos lados para saber quién lo había propuesto.

\- ¿Hay alguna otra opción? Si no, entonces será elegido sin voto - dijo Chifuyu a lo que Ichika iba a protestar, pero cierta rubia lo detuvo.

\- ¡No puedo permitir eso! ¡Tener como representante de la clase a un hombre no es más que una deshonra! ¡No puedo aceptar eso por un año entero! ¡Ya de por sí, el vivir en un país con tan deplorable nivel de cultura como este es un dolor insoportable para mí! - gritaba enojada Cecilia.

\- al menos no les agregamos vinagre a las papas- contraataco Ichika muy serio.

\- ¡Tenemos platos exquisitos, muchos de hecho! ¿Estas insultando a mi país? - exclamo más furiosa Cecilia

Ambos se miraban seriamente mientras Chifuyu tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Batámonos a duelo! - propuso Cecilia.

\- Acepto - contesto Ichika.

\- Si pierdes a propósito te hare mi esclavo personal - decía muy enojada la rubia.

\- ¿Cuántas ventajas quieres? - pregunto el peli azul, más sabia que ella tenía un muy amplio conocimiento sobre los IS, pero su orgullo lo llevo a preguntar eso. Toda la clase comenzó a reír ante la pregunta.

\- Los hombres solían ser más fuertes que las mujeres, pero eso cambio al inventarse los IS. Dijo una de las estudiantes.

\- Dicen que si las mujeres y los hombres decidieran pelear, la guerra no duraría ni tres días - dijo otra.

\- De todas formas, soy yo quien quería darte algunas ventajas. No sabía que los hombres japoneses tuvieran sentido del humor - pero eso puso furioso a Ichika, ya que daño su orgullo.

\- No hay necesidad de ninguna ventaja - decía Ichika sin retroceder a su palabra.

\- que así sea. El combate será el próximo lunes. Será en el tercer estadio. Orimura y Alcott, asegúrense de presentarse - nuncio Chifuyu con ganas de ver de lo que era capaz su hermanito.

 **Lunes:**

Durante esa semana, a Ichika lo golpeo la cruda realidad… no tenía un IS. A diferencia de Cecilia, que contaba con un IS hecho por su país, Ichika no tenía ninguno. Afortunadamente eso se arregló cuando cierta persona lo llamo y le dijo que enviaría algo para ayudarlo con el duelo.

Durante esa semana, Houki lo ayudo a prepararse, entrenándolo hasta el cansancio. Ella no lo admitiría, pero le gusto ayudar a Ichika y pasar tiempo a solas con él. El problema era que no le enseñaba sobre los IS, sino que lo entrenaba en kendo.

Ya había llegado el día, e Ichika estaba en el hangar, esperando a esa persona que traía su IS.

\- ¿Seguro que vendrá? - pregunto desconfiada Houki ya que esa persona se había tardado mucho y el duelo estaba por comenzar.

\- Él dijo que estaba por llegar - contesto Ichika.

Houki iba a recriminarle sobre la identidad de esa persona, ya que solo el mismo Ichika lo conocía, pero alguien la detuvo.

\- ¡Ichika! - grito un hombre.

-Samuel-otousan - dijo Ichika saludando al "hombre"

Houki, junto a todas las mujeres que estaban en el hangar, quedaron sorprendidas y con la mandíbula por el suelo al ver quien le traía a Ichika su IS: el directo de la U.A.C., y otras compañías, Samuel Hayden.

Él era… un robot de unos tres metros de alto, delgado, sin boca ni ojos y solo una luz en el centro de la "cara" que sirve para ver y hablar.

Anteriormente era humano, pero una enfermedad mortal lo impulso a transferir su cerebro, o lo que no fue afectado por el tumor cerebral que le diagnosticaron, por medio de la recién descubierta transferencia cibernética y la energía Argent a este cuerpo robótico. Su personalidad no cambio nada y sus recuerdos permanecían intactos, aunque su velocidad de razonamiento aumento exponencialmente, y fue con ese cuerpo que consiguió salir del llamado "Infierno en Marte" aunque muchos se preguntaban como ya que el cuerpo no estaba diseñado para pelear.

La razón por la que le dice "otousan" es porque los padres de Ichika murieron cuando el tenia no más de 4 años, y Samuel se hiso cargo de Ichika y Chifuyu desde entonces… aunque no podía pasar mucho tiempo en casa debido a su trabajo.

Cabe señalar que tiene más de 130 años.

\- ¡S-S-Samuel H-H-Hayden! - grito sorprendida Houki.

\- Oh, pero si es la pequeña Houki… mira lo que has crecido, ahora eres toda una señorita. Bien hecho, Ichika - dijo Samuel levantándole un pulgar a Ichika, sonrojando a ambos jóvenes.

\- Samuel-otousan, ¿de casualidad lo trajiste? - pregunto Ichika

\- Claro, aquí esta - dijo señalando una sábana que cubría algo que estaba detrás de él y que curiosamente no la habían visto antes.

Samuel retiro la sabana, pero lo que revelo dejo a todos sorprendidos, extrañados e incrédulos.

\- E-E-Eso no es un IS - señalo Houki a lo que había debajo de la sabana.

\- Esto es mucho mejor que un IS - dijo Samuel y si tuviera cara, de seguro tendría una sonrisa.

 **Estadio:**

Cecilia flotaba sobre el estadio donde lucharía contra Ichika.

Su IS es un exoesqueleto de color azul, que le cubría las piernas y los brazos. También tenía unos dispositivos casi tan grandes como ella con su IS.

El estadio estaba lleno de alumnas que querían ver de lo que era capaz Orimura Ichika.

En la cabina, estaban Yamada monitoreando el duelo y Chifuyu, quien haría de árbitro. En eso alguien entro a la cabina.

\- Hola Chifuyu - saludo Samuel de manera familiar sorprendiendo a Yamada y a los que estaban en la cabina. Junto a él venía Houki.

\- Samuel Hayden - dijo Chifuyu de manera cortes… ganándose, para sorpresa de todos, un golpe de Samuel.

\- Te he dicho mil veces que me digas "Samuel-otousan" como Ichika - recrimino Samuel mientras Chifuyu se sobaba donde la golpeo.

\- Este bien, S-Samuel-otousan - se podría jurar que Samuel tenía una sonrisa.

\- Bien, está todo listo - dijo Samuel pasando a ver el duelo.

\- ¿Le entregaste a Ichika su IS?… escuche que le darían uno basado en el mío - dijo Chifuyu mirando un brazalete blanco un su antebrazo.

\- Esa era idea de Tabane… pero yo tenía una mejor - dijo Samuel generando dudas.

Devuelta a la arena, Cecilia seguía esperando que Ichika apareciera.

En eso se empezaron a escuchar pasos, como si alguien corriera, viniendo del hangar.

Alguien salto desde el puente de despegue y cayo de pie en la arena. Cecilia y los demás se fijaron en el extraño.

(Inserte Fit For Rivals - "Crash")

Era un exoesqueleto de cuerpo completo, de color verde, plateado y marrón en algunas partes, con un casco incluido. Parecía un traje espacial. Tenía un extraño y pequeño símbolo en el casco.

\- Vamos a empezar - la voz que vino del traje era de Ichika, para la sorpresa de todas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Ponte tu IS - exclamo Cecilia.

\- lo tengo puesto - dijo Ichika.

\- Bueno, si tan humillante quieres que sea la derrota, ¡que así sea! - grito Cecilia sacando un gran rifle de francotirador, el cual disparo un láser que dio de lleno con Ichika.

Todas veían decepcionadas el cómo Ichika perdió tan rápido y fácilmente. Pero Samuel era el único que sabía lo que pasaba.

\- Eso fue muy fa… ¡! - para sorpresa de Cecilia y la demás, Ichika seguía en el mismo lugar, sin indicios de que se movió.

Para sorpresa de Cecilia, su computadora analizo la armadura de Ichika, encontrándose con que el escudo de Ichika no bajo nada.

Mientras que con Ichika, este veía en su visor una barra azul que indicaba la energía de su escudo y otra verde más delgada que indicaba su escudo secundario. El que bajo fue el escudo secundario.

\- ¡Toma esto! - Cecilia separo los dispositivos, que resultaban ser drones que operaba con la mente.

Los drones comenzaron a disparar a Ichika desde todos sus ángulos. Este los esquivaba como relativa facilidad, pero no sabía cómo desplegar algún arma.

\- Mierda, ¿Cómo uso las armas? - pregunto a nadie en específico pero consiguió que alguien le contestara.

\- [Buenos días, Orimura Ichika] - dijo alguien que sonaba como un hombre algo mayor, amigable y coloquial.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto el peli azul.

\- [Mi nombre es VEGA… soy la inteligencia artificial del Traje de Pretor] - se presentó VEGA.

\- ¿Y qué significa VEGA? - pregunto este.

\- [Para ser sincero… ni yo lo sé. Parece que está en problemas] - dijo la inteligencia artificial.

\- ¿En serio? No me di cuenta - dijo sarcásticamente el peli azul mientras esquivaba más disparos.

\- [Le recomiendo que use un arma]

\- Lo haría si supiera como usarlas - dijo Ichika.

\- [Usted solo diga el arma que necesita y la activare] - dijo VEGA alegrando a Ichika - [En una situación como esta, le recomiendo usar el Fusil Gauss]

\- ¿Fusil Gauss? - pregunto intrigado.

\- [Es un cañón que utiliza una cámara magnética para lanzar piezas pequeñas de metal, similares a flechas, a una alta velocidad y precisión] - explico.

\- Entonces pásame esa - pidió Ichika.

\- [Entonces dígame el accesorio que usara] - esto volvió a generar duda en el peli azul - [Los accesorios son dispositivos extras que se agrega a un arma, en el caso del Fusil Gauss están el Perno de Precisión, el cual es una mira que permite mayor puntería a largo alcance, y el Modo de Asedio, el cual agrega un ionizador de gas argón y un sello de vacío a la cámara de lanzamiento, esto provoca que el disparo sea más poderoso al fusionarse con el plasma… para este duelo recomiendo usar el Perno de Precisión] - volvió a explicar VEGA.

Unos pequeños compartimientos se abrieron en los brazos de Ichika, de los cuales se materializo el Fusil Gauss, el cual era un gran cañón.

Ichika apunto a Cecilia con el arma, y aprovechando la mira de precisión le propino un head shoot.

Cecilia estaba asombrada, ya que el disparo no lo vio venir y le bajo 10% de energía a su escudo.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dispararme!? - grito Cecilia disparando varios misiles.

Ichika los esquivaba como podía o si iban rectos les disparaba con el Fusil Gauss. Los drones de Cecilia todavía seguían disparándole, por lo que les disparo a tres.

La velocidad del disparo era tal que Cecilia no podía reaccionar antes de que sea tarde.

\- Quiero probar algo… VEGA, me pasarías el Modo de Asedio - pidió Ichika.

\- [Claro] - y de los compartimientos, salió los accesorios y desaparecieron los del Perno de Precisión.

Ichika puso el sello de vacío en el arma y volvió a apuntar a Cecilia.

\- [Le recomiendo no moverse para que cargue más rápido] - dijo VEGA.

Cecilia disparo más misiles y mando al resto de sus drones, directo a Ichika.

Cuando estaban a medio camino, el arma de Ichika dejo de cargar.

\- ¡Vamos! - grito para que un poderoso disparo laser saliera del Fusil.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El ataque atravesó uno de los misiles, generando una explosión que destruyó el resto. El disparo dio contra Cecilia, que se alarmo al ver su escudo bajar un 50%.

\- _Esa arma no es normal_ \- pensó alarmada.

Los drones que quedaban empezaban a disparar, mientras Ichika esquivaba casi todos los disparos pero algunos le daban, aunque no bajaban mucho su defensa.

Con un potente salto, llego a uno de los drones y lo atravesó con su puño, sorprendiendo a todos por la fuerza que otorga esa armadura.

\- ¿Algún arma que recomendar? - pregunto Ichika al aterrizar.

\- [Hay muchas para escoger… pero yo recomendaría el Lanzacohetes con el Bloque Ráfaga, que dispara tres misiles seguidos] - aconsejo VEGA.

\- Gracias - dijo Ichika cuando el Fusil Gauss desapareció y en su lugar un lanzacohetes verde apareció.

Este apunto a Cecilia, activo la modificación y apretó el gatillo, disparando tres cohetes seguidos.

Cecilia apunto al primer misil con su rifle y disparo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Provocando que explote y en una reacción en cadena los otros dos explotaron, generando una gran nube de humo.

Al despejarse, Cecilia vio a Ichika apuntándole con el Lanzacohetes, por lo que le apunto con el rifle y más veloz que él, le dio un tiro directo a la cabeza.

Cecilia pensó que con eso ganaría, pero se sorprendió cuando vio el disparo atravesar a Ichika. Muy tarde, su alarma sonó indicando tres misiles que iban a impactarla en su lado derecho.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

De la nube de humo que se generó, se veía a Cecilia caer en picada ya que la explosión daño sus sistemas.

Apenas logro aterrizar, busco con la mirada a Ichika, lo cual le pareció extraño el no verlo. En eso vio una sombra arriba de ella, por lo que al mirar arriba se sorprendió.

Se veía a Ichika con su puño listo para liberarlo e impactar en el escudo de Cecilia. La rubia vio la energía de su escudo y vio que todavía le quedaba un 5%, y pensó que no podría tener tanta fuerza… que equivocada que estaba.

Cuando Ichika golpeo el escudo de Cecilia, la energía llego a cero, para sorpresa de Cecilia.

\- _"Ganador: Orimura Ichika"_ \- anuncio Yamada mientras el estadio era llenado por los gritos de las alumnas. Houki suspiro aliviada y Chifuyu veía a su hermano menor con una sonrisa, mientras que Samuel no podía evitar compararlo con cierta persona.

Cecilia seguía en shock… ella había perdido contra un clase baja, no podía creerlo. En eso nota como alguien le extiende una mano.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos rojos de Ichika, ya sin su casco, que la miraban.

Sin decir nada este le extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarla

Ella tomo la mano de Ichika, mientras un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

\- _Es diferente a el_ \- pensó la rubia recordando a cierto hombre.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Después del duelo, Samuel se presentó como el nuevo director de la Academia IS, para sorpresa de todos y principalmente de Chifuyu e Ichika.

La forma cerrada o desactivada de su Traje Pretor resulto ser un protector de antebrazo del traje.

Actualmente, Ichika se encuentra en el salón de clase durante el receso, viendo como Houki peleaba con Cecilia sobre quien le enseñaría a Ichika.

Desde el duelo, Cecilia cambio completamente con Ichika. Antes actuaba como una típica chica de clase alta pero ahora es muy devota a Ichika, aunque este no sabe el por qué y ni le interesa.

Lo que ninguno sabe, es que en la entrada de la academia había una chica de cabello castaño atado con dos coletas.

\- Así que aquí es… Solo espérame Ichika - dijo la chica antes de entrar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno como supongo que ya sabrán esta historia me fue donada por Ikari no Ryujin y como habrán notado también hay algunos cambios con respecto a Ichika estos cambios se explicaran más adelante y espero que apoyen este proyecto, que pasen feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2: la segunda amiga de la infancia y llegan los problemas._

 **Campo de entrenamiento:**

Se puede ver a toda la clase de Ichika junto a sus sensei y Samuel. Lo curioso es que los alumnos, incluido Ichika, usaban un extraño traje ajustado de color azul oscuro, aunque el de Cecilia era celeste.

-Antes de comenzar ¿Alguna pregunta?- pregunto Yamada y solo Ichika levanto la mano, con una cara de pocos amigos-Si, Orimura-kun-

-¿Por qué tengo que vestir como homosexual?-dijo Ichika señalando su traje con una mueca

-Es un traje especial para pilotos de IS, ya que permite una mejor movilidad -contesto la peliverde nerviosa.

-Muy bien, hoy practicaremos algunas maniobras básicas de los IS-dijo Chifuyu-Orimura, Alcott, activen sus trajes-ordeno a los dos estudiantes.

-¡Sí!–dijo la chica mientras que el chico solo hizo una pose militar y una luz los cubría.

Unos segundos después, Ichika y Cecilia ya tenían puestos sus trajes.

-Bien-dijo Orimura-sensei para activar su IS.

A todos los cegó una luz, para después revelar a Chifuyu usando un IS blanco con algunos detalles en azul y otros en dorado.

-Ahora, hagan como se les enseño y despeguen-ordeno la Orimura mayor.

Ella y Cecilia despegaron velozmente, quedando a varios cientos de metros en el aire. Las alumnas veían con admiración el cómo volaban.

-¡Orimura!-grito Chifuyu al ver que Ichika no había despegado-¡Vamos, debería de ser fácil si leíste el libro!-

-Esta armadura no es para volar- dijo el peli azul blanqueando los ojos, ya que se notaba que el traje no tenía ningún equipamiento para dicha acción.

Eso provoco que las alumnas en tierra y Yamada se sorprendieran

Chifuyu y Cecilia se detienen en seco al escuchar lo dicho por el peli azul

\- ¡Cómo?! - la pelinegra mayor no se lo podía creer. Cecilia se deprimió ya que quería enseñarle a Ichika a volar apropiadamente

-Sabía que algo se me olvidaba-decía Samuel con una mano en su cara - Ichika, después pásame el Traje Pretor para equiparle unos propulsores.

\- Bueno, tu quédate ahí y nosotras hacemos la demostración - dijo Chifuyu masajeándose la cien.

Durante un rato, Chifuyu y Cecilia volaron por el cielo, haciendo varias maniobras.

\- Esta bien, ahora bajemos en picada y después nos detenemos completamente - Ordeno Chifuyu de nuevo.

La pelinegra bajo en picada y a unos metros del suelo, uso los propulsores para frenar con elegancia.

La rubia hiso lo mismo, pero se distrajo cuando vio a Ichika rodeado de algunas compañeras tratando de charlar con él, Yamada incluida.

Se enojó, y eso provoco que no pudiera frenar a tiempo, estrellándose con el suelo.

BOOOOOOOM

Preocupados comenzaron a correr al cráter que provoco Cecilia. Atrás de ellos, iban caminando Houki y Chifuyu y más atrás iba Ichika que caminaba a su propio ritmo

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Yamada.

Al despejarse el humo, se veía a Cecilia tirada en el suelo, afortunadamente sin un rasguño.

\- E-eso dolió - dijo Cecilia.

Los que fueron suspiraron de alivio, mientas que Chifuyu y Houki le daban una mirada de reproche.

\- Idiota ¿Quieres abrir un agujero en el suelo? - pregunto con sarcasmo Chifuyu.

-Ichika, has algo-le ordeno Samuel, a lo que el suspiro y fue hacia el cráter, bajando a ayudarla.

El la ayudo a levantarse, pero Houki pudo ver un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

-Ichika-san ¿Podrías llevarme a la enfermería? No me siento muy bien - pidió Cecilia fingiendo que le dolía el estómago.

-¿Ichika-san?-preguntó desconcertado el peli azul-quien te dio permiso de decir mi nombre de pila-dijo serio

-Déjala, no hay forma que se haya lastimado usando el IS-quien hablo era Houki, quien apareció al lado de ellos.

-Ara ara, Shinonono-san, es natural prevenir que lamentar contrataco Cecilia quien misteriosamente estaba mejor que antes.

-No quiero escuchar eso de una bruja mentirosa-volvió a hablar Houki, mirando a la rubia con enojo.

-Es mejor ser eso que siempre un demonio-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, para después cambiarla a una mueca de enojo y mirar directamente a Houki.

- _lo peor es que yo estoy en medio de todo esto…_ \- pensó Ichika disgustado

- _Ichika, sí que eres un suertudo_ \- pensó Samuel al ver a sus posibles nueras, aunque en el fondo sabía que la única forma de que Chifuyu las aceptara era que la vencieran. Aun se preguntaba el porqué de tal requisito.

 **En la noche:**

\- ¡Felicidades al nuevo representante de la clase! - gritaron las alumnas de la clase 1-1 lanzando papel picado a Ichika.

-gracias, una hora extra para el pobre conserje-dijo Ichika con una sonrisa sínica.

-Eres muy popular, Ichika - dijo severamente Houki bebiendo una gaseosa.

\- ¿En verdad lo crees? - pregunto Ichika serio, pero Houki volteo su cara, ignorándolo. El chico solo pudo suspirar-que hice yo para merecer esto-dijo entre dientes algo molesto

Pero el flash de una cámara alerto a ambos.

-Hola, soy del Club de Prensa-dijo una castaña-rojiza de ojos azules y con lentes-Quisiera una foto de Orimura-kun con Alcott-san.

\- ¿S-solo los dos? - pregunto feliz y algo sonrojada la rubia, a lo que la chica asintió.

 **-** Una foto de ustedes dos dándose la mano estaría bien-propuso la fotógrafa.

-¿En serio? Me darás una copia ¿verdad? - pregunto muy feliz Cecilia.

-Ni Mierda-se quejó Ichika lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan, pero como siempre fue ignorado

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo igual de feliz la castaña.

Cecilia paro a Ichika y le obligo a que le diera la mano, aunque Cecilia estaba muy pegada y sujetaba la mano de Ichika con sus dos manos.

-¡Sonrían!-dijo la chica para sacar la foto.

-ni mierda-dijo Ichika intentando mantenerse serio, mientras trataba de liberar su brazo- _que tan doloroso será quitarme el brazo?-_ pensó al ver que no podia liberarse del agarre de la rubia

Pero esta no tenía solo a Ichika y Cecilia, sino también a varias compañeras más, principalmente Houki que se puso en medio de ambos.

-¡¿Por qué están todas en ella?!-grito enojada Cecilia haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos-dijo una.

-No podemos dejar que estés sola- se excusó otra.

Ichika intentaba escapar por atrás, Houki estaba calmada y Cecilia tenía un leve puchero.

 **Habitación de Ichika:**

Este estaba acostado en la cama, mientras Houki se cambiaba de ropa… claro usando un gran tapador.

Ichika hacia un repaso de las armas que tenía, según le informo VEGA.

Pistola: Un arma de mano de energía dirigida, que es el arma más débil en su arsenal y tiene munición ilimitada.

Escopeta de Combate: Un arma de corta distancia que dispara de forma relativamente lenta. También cuenta con un accesorio adicional que dispara 3 cartuchos en rápida sucesión y otro que dispara munición explosiva.

Súper Escopeta: Una versión más potente de la escopeta, que requiere una recarga después de cada disparo.

Fusil Gauss, el cual ya abemos la explicación.

Fusil de Plasma: Un arma automática que dispara una corriente de energía azul concentrada. Tiene dos accesorios: uno que concentra el calor producto de disparar para liberarlo en un pequeño estallido, y otro que dispara una pequeña bomba electromagnética que aturde al enemigo.

Fusil de Asalto - Un arma automática que cuenta con una extensión que la convierte en semi-automática. También cuenta con un modo disparo alternativo de 'mini-cohetes', y una mira de francotirador.

Cañón de cadena Delta-12 o Ametralladora Gatling - Un arma con un muy rápido ritmo de fuego, pero que tiene una ligera demora antes de comenzar a disparar. Sus accesorios son un rotador que permite disparar antes que los cañones alcancen la velocidad completa, y otro que lo transforma en una torreta móvil.

Lanzacohetes - Una de las armas con la tasa de fuego más lenta, dispara cohetes para causar daños masivos a quienes impacta y también causa daño por explosión. Tiene de accesorios uno que permite un triple disparo consecutivo y otro que detona los misiles a distancia.

También tiene un creador de hologramas y granadas comunes.

Según VEGA, hay dos armas que están bloqueadas por alguna razón.

El tapador se corrió, revelando a Houki con su pelo suelto vistiendo un kimono rosa.

-¿color nuevo de banda?-preguntó Ichika analizando a la chica, para luego continuar con la lista de armas

-Lo notaste muy rápido-dijo Houki desviando levemente la mirada con una sonrisa.

-es normal cuando usas el mismo accesorio todos los días-dijo Ichika.

\- Ya veo. Así que me miras todos los días - dijo Houki, casi pensando que se podía malinterpretar, pero fue ignorada por Ichika - Bueno, a dormir.

Dicho eso, ambos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y durmieron.

 **Al día siguiente:**

En el salón de Ichika, cierto rumor se expandía.

\- ¿Se enteraron de que la representante de la Case 2 cambio? - dijo una chica en un grupo donde se encontraban Ichika y Cecilia.

\- Si, una estudiante de intercambio es la nueva representante - dijo otra.

\- Dijeron que venía de China - informo otra.

\- ¿Podría ser que ella supo de mi existencia y decidió transferirse? - dijo de manera arrogante Cecilia, olvidando el hecho que un novato la venció.

\- ¿Qué clase de persona será? ¿Sera fuerte? - pregunto al aire Ichika ansioso por otra batalla

\- Bueno, solo algunas tiene IS personales, así que no hay problema - dijo una chica atrás de Ichika.

\- Esa información está obsoleta - se escuchó una voz desconocida, por lo que todos posaron su vista en la puerta, donde había una chica.

- _por favor, no otra que me acose-_ pensaba Ichika

Era una chica de cabello castaño largo, atado con dos coletas con moños amarillos, con dos largos mechones cayendo por los costados de su cara, con ojos verdes. Traía puesto el uniforme de la Academia IS, solo que dejaba los hombros al descubierto.

\- La Clase 2 también tiene una piloto con IS personal. No ganaran tan fácil. - afirmo la chica.

\- ¿Rin?-pregunto sorprendido Ichika levantándose de su asiento.

[rin, rin llévame en tu bicicleta, oye Ichika llévame en tu bicicleta]-canturreaba VEGA molestando al peli azul y más porque solo él lo podia escuchar

\- ¡Es correcto, soy la candidata a representante de China, Fang Rin! - se presentó la ahora identificada como Rin - ¡Lo que significa, que he venido a declarar la guerra! - señalo al salón en general y había determinación en sus palabras.

\- ¿Quién es ella? Está siendo muy amistosa con Ichika-san - dijo Cecilia algo molesta.

-…- Ichika solo se quedó viendo a rin- ¿Por qué tratas de verte genial?-haciendo por primera vez frente a sus compañeras de clase, una pequeña curva en sus labios

La castaña, obviamente se enojó por eso.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! - peor en ese instante, cierta hermana mayor le golpeó la cabeza. La castaña se giró - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - pero el ver quien la golpeo la asusto.

\- El periodo de descanso ya termino - dijo Chifuyu.

\- C-Chifuyu-san - se notaba algo de miedo en la voz de Rin.

\- Llámame Orimura-sensei. Vuelve a tu clase, eres una molestia - ordeno la Orimura mayor entrando al salón.

\- L-lo siento. ¡Volveré más tarde! ¡No huyas Ichika! - dijo Rin antes de irse.

Ichika no le quedo más que suspirar resignado

 **Después de clases:**

Podemos ver a Ichika y a Rin en la cafetería…junto a casi todo la Clase 1-1.

-es sorprendente que tú seas la estudiante transferida de la Clase 2 - comento Ichika – la verdad es mejor que avisen las cosas de antemano-

\- Si lo hubiera hecho, habría arruinado nuestro genial reencuentro - dijo Rin como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Le sigues teniendo miedo a Chifuyu? - pregunto Ichika algo divertido.

\- E-eso no es cierto, es solo que no puedo llevarme bien con ella - dijo Rin apenada, mientras retiraba su almuerzo.

\- Sigues con el ramen?- pregunto Ichika.

\- P-pues sí. Hablando de eso, ¿no debiste estar lesionado o enfermo un tiempo? - dijo Rin tsundere.

\- ¿es que acaso me deseas el mal? - preguntó Ichika retirando su almuerzo y yéndose con Rin.

Mientras las demás los miraban con el ceño fruncido.

Rin e Ichika se sentaron en una mesa, mientras que las demás se sentaron al lado, pendientes de lo que decían.

\- Y ¿Cuándo te volviste candidata a representante? - expuso su duda Ichika dejando de comer.

\- Yo estaba incluso más sorprendida cuando te vi en las noticias - dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-ni te imaginas- agrego Ichika.

\- Oí que operaste un IS durante el examen de admisión, e incluso venciste a una candidata a representante, pero ¿Cómo sucedió? - pregunto curiosa Rin.

\- pues si quieres saber… - Ichika le relato el cómo se confundió de camino y termino en el lugar de pruebas, donde acciono el IS - Luego de eso, pasaron varias cosas y termine aquí - finalizo Ichika.

\- Esa es una extraña historia - opino la castaña.

En ese momento, Houki y Cecilia no soportaron más y se levantaron… solo para ir a la mesa de Ichika y Rin.

\- Ichika, creo que nos debes una explicación - dijo Houki enojada golpeando la mesa.

\- Eso es cierto, Ichika-san - agrego Cecilia igual de enojada y golpeando la mesa - Acaso tu… ¿e-e-estas saliendo con esta persona? - un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

\- N-n-n-n-n-no, en realidad somos… - decía Rin avergonzada.

\- hasta donde yo sé, solo somos amigos de la infancia - aclaro Ichika, pero eso molesto a Rin - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Nada - dijo Rin dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Amigos de la infancia? - pregunto Houki.

\- Ella llego cuando te marchaste. Shinonono Houki- explico y presento el peli azul.

\- La primera… - susurro feliz Houki y con un pequeño rubor.

\- oh…ya veo. Un placer conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien - exclamo Rin con, por alguna razón, una mirada desafiante.

\- Sip, yo también - Houki le daba la misma mirada.

Pero Cecilia no soporto que la ignores, por lo que tosió para llamar la atención.

\- ¡No se olviden de que también estoy aquí! ¡Soy Cecilia Alcott, la candidata a representante de Inglaterra! - después Cecilia comenzó a hablar sobre la batalla que tuvo con Ichika, pero Rin la ignoro olímpicamente.

\- Escuche que tú eras el representante de la Clase 1 - exclamo la castaña - Si no te parece mal, ¿podría ver cómo entrenan? Para pilotear un IS - pregunto Rin.

-….- Ichika no dijo nada ya que no tiene un IS como las demás.

\- ¡Oigan, ¿Me están escuchando?! - grito enojada Cecilia encarando a Rin.

\- Lo lamento, no estoy interesada en ti - dijo Rin.

\- ¡Enseñarle a Ichika es mi trabajo! - dijo Houki.

\- ¿Estas en la clase 2, no? ¡No recibiremos ayuda del enemigo! - apoyo Cecilia.

\- Si no te importa, estaba hablando con Ichika - expuso Rin con una sonrisa desafiante - ¿Pueden las personas que no estén involucradas retirarse?

\- Lo mismo va para ti. Después de todo, saliste de la nada. ¡Que imprudente de tu parte! - exclamo la rubia.

\- No salí de la nada, he pasado más tiempo con Ichika que tu - expuso Rin triunfante.

\- Si es así, yo conozco a Ichika desde mucho antes que tú. En cuanto a nuestra relación, lo he invitado a comer muchas veces a mi casa - contrataco Houki.

\- en ese caso, yo también cuento - dijo Rin para la sorpresa de las otras dos - Ichika también solía venir a mi casa a comer. Es decir, desde la escuela primaria.

\- ¡Ichika, ¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí?! - pregunto Houki encarando a Ichika esta vez.

\- me gusta el ramen e iba al restáurate chino que tenía la familia de Rin - explico Ichika intrigado por la actitud de la rubia y la morena.

\- Oh, es solo un restaurante - dijeron ambas aliviadas, provocando que Rin tuviera una expresión de molestia.

\- y tu padre, ¿todo bien? - pregunto Ichika.

\- Parece que si - dijo Rin para curiosidad de Ichika.

Pero en eso sonó la campana.

\- Bueno Ichika, después de clase, me asegurare de ir a verte cuando estés a punto de empezar tu entrenamiento - dijo Rin levantando su comida y yéndose.

\- Entonces nos vemos. Samuel-otousan estará feliz de verte - dijo Ichika con, tensando a Rin.

\- ¡¿S-S-Samuel está aquí?! - pregunto nerviosa recibiendo un asentamiento de Ichika.

Después de eso, se fue.

 **Tarde, campo de entrenamiento:**

\- Shinonono-san, ¿Qué rayos haces? - pregunto Cecilia con su traje puesto.

Houki traía puesto un IS con estilo samurái, un IS de producción en masa a diferencia de el de Cecilia.

\- Tengo permiso para usar la máquina de entrenamiento - contesto la pelinegra - A partir de hoy participare usando esto - dijo mientras probaba su IS.

\- Uchigane… un IS de producción en masa de Japón. Nunca habría imaginado que obtendrías tan fácilmente permiso para utilizarlo - exclamo la rubia.

Houki materializo una espada y se puso en pose de kendo - Bueno, entonces, Ichika. Vamos a comenzar.

-de acuerdo- contesto este poniéndose en posición de combate, preparado para probar los nuevos propulsores de su armadura.

\- ¡Espera un segundo! ¡La que debería estar entrenando a Ichika-san debería ser yo! - grito Cecilia activando su IS.

\- Ahora, Ichika, comencemos - dijo Houki lista.

\- Ichika-san, yo seré tu oponente - dijo Cecilia igual de lista

\- esto va a ser divertido - dijo Ichika sonriendo mientras tronaba sus dedos, ya que tendría que enfrentar a dos oponentes a la vez.

\- [Buena suerte] - dijo VEGA.

 **Horas después:**

Ichika estaba bastante agotado pero al menos se mantenía de pie, respirando con algo de dificultad pero se encontraba bien. Si bien pudo vencer a Cecilia antes, el hecho de que sean dos ahora solo lo hizo más divertido para él, aunque por divertirse tanto se cansó más rápido.

En frente, estaban Houki y Cecilia, iguales de agotadas y tiradas en el suelo. Debían reconocer que Ichika puede dar pelea.

\- D-digamos… que es… todo… por hoy - dijo Cecilia.

\- Esto… es lo que… pasa cuando… no entrenas… el tiempo… necesario - dijo Houki.

\- Ustedes… están… igual… además… eran dos… contra uno - se excusó Ichika mientras veía como se levantaban

\- Ichika-san, nos vemos - dijo Cecilia despidiéndose.

¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que volver a nuestros dormitorios - dijo Houki.

\- Regresa sin mí - dijo Ichika.

\- Creo que no tiene remedio, usare la ducha primero - y dicho eso, Houki se marchó.

Después de un rato, Ichika fue a los vestidores.

\- ¿Esto seguirá siendo así hasta el Torneo Inter-Escolar? - se preguntó a sí mismo.

\- Buen trabajo Ichika. Una bebida deportiva estará bien, ¿cierto? - quien hablo era Rin, que se acercaba con una bebida y una toalla.

Esta ofreció la toalla a Ichika, quien acepto.

-¿Estuviste esperándome todo el tiempo? - pregunto divertido Ichika mientras le levantaba una ceja

\- Más o menos - contesto este algo sonrojada

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo en ese momento.

\- Al fin estamos solos - dijo Rin rompiendo ese silencio - Ichika ¿te sentiste solo cuando me fui? - pregunto la castaña.

-perder a tus amigos hace que uno se sienta algo solitario - contesto el peli azul, pero esa respuesta no era la que la castaña esperaba.

\- No era eso, pensé que como amigos de la infancia, al reencontrarnos deberíamos tener un montón de cosas que charlar - Dijo esta.

-ya son más de las 20:00 horas, así que tengo que volver a mi cuarto - dijo Ichika levantándose - Houki de seguro termino de bañarse - eso intrigo a la castaña.

\- ¿Bañarse? - se paró y encaro a Ichika - Con Houki, ¿te refieres a esa chica de antes? ¿Cuál es tu relación con esa chica? - interrogo al peli azul.

-Ella es mi primera amiga de la infancia y tú eres mi segunda amiga de la infancia - contesto este encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿Q-que es lo que tiene en común una amiga de la infancia y una ducha? - pregunto algo enojada y sonrojada.

\- Estoy compartiendo cuarto con ella - dijo Ichika como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - Me dijeron que no podían preparar un cuarto solo para mí. Es por eso que… - explicaba Ichika pero Rin lo detuvo.

\- ¿Eso significa que comen y duermen juntos? - pregunto algo enojada.

\- y me tiene tranquilo que sea ella - decía Ichika - Si fuera una completa extraña, no podría ni dormir - aclaro.

\- Entonces, ¿dices que está bien si se trata de una amiga de la infancia? - Rin bajo la cabeza y tenía una mirada triste.

\- ¿Perdón? - Ichika no había entendido. Peor se puso cuando Rin levanto la mirada y lo encaro.

 **Unos minutos después:**

\- Pues por eso, intercambiemos cuartos - decía Rin en el cuarto de Ichika y Houki juntando sus manos en forma de súplica.

\- ¡¿Estás jugando conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué debería?! - exclamo Houki molesta.

\- Bueno, Shinonono-san. No quieres estar en el mismo cuarto que un hombre, ¿cierto? - cuestiono Rin sin perder su sonrisa.

\- Nunca dije que me disgustaba la situación actual - aclaro la pelinegra - Además, esto es problema entre Ichika y yo

\- Esta bien… después de todo, yo también soy su amiga de la infancia - dijo Rin.

\- De todas formas, no cambiare de cuarto - dijo con convicción.

\- Por cierto Ichika, ¿aun recuerdas la promesa? - Rin jugo su última carta - Cuando estábamos en la escuela media.

\- ¡No me ignores! - grito Houki agarrando su espada de madera.

Ichika trato de evitar que Houki atacara a Rin, pero…

La espada fue detenida por Rin, quien creo un brazo mecánico, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

\- Un despliegue parcial de IS… te felicito - Ichika estaba muy sorprendido

\- Eso hubiera significado un gran daño de haber estado sin una armadura - aclaró Rin mientras Houki retiraba la espada humillada - De todas formas, no es que me importe.

En eso, Ichika recuerda la promesa que hiso con Rin.

\- Rin, de casualidad la promesa que mencionaste… era que si mejorabas día a día en la cocina, me… - Rin veía feliz como Ichika recordaba su valiosa promesa - cocinarías un puerco agridulce - pero eso solo decepcionó a Rin.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo con una cara indescifrable.

\- Si, la promesa era que cocinarías cerdo todos los días. Estoy agradecido, ya que ahora estoy por mi cuenta - decía Ichika pero se detuvo… por una cachetada de Rin.

\- ¡Eres de lo peor! - exclamo está furiosa - ¡Los chicos que olvidan las promesas hechas con una mujer no pueden considerarse hombres! ¡Ojala un perro te muerda y mueras!

\- ¿y ahora que dije?-dijo indignado Ichika.

\- ¡No recuerdas el significado! - dijo Rin más enojada.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese significado? - pregunto este.

\- ¡No hay manera de que pueda hacerlo! - grito esta - Hagamos esto, en el Torneo Inter-Escolar, el ganador hará una petición que el perdedor tiene que cumplir - propuso Rin.

\- Este bien. Si gano, me dirás el significado - exclamo Ichika.

Después de eso, Rin se marchó hecha una furia.

\- Ichika - lo llamo Houki - Ojalá que un caballo te patee y mueras - exclamo esta quien entendió el significado.

El pobre Ichika se quedó con cara de no entender nada - VEGA, ¿tú sabes el significado? - pregunto a su última esperanza.

\- [Ni idea] - contesto la IA, aunque se hacía una idea.

 **Al día siguiente:**

El duelo entre Ichika y Rin no tendría que esperar, ya que combatirían en la primera ronda.

Rin estaba en el estadio, lleno de alumnos y otras personas influyentes.

La castaña usaba in IS morado con negro, con dos cañones en los hombros.

\- No puedo creer que me enfrentare a rin en la primera ronda - decía Ichika sin su casco.

\- [El IS de Fang Rin es Shenlong. Es un IS de cuerpo a cuerpo] - informo VEGA - [Aunque no me fio de esas cosas en sus hombros] - agrego.

\- Te enfrentaras a un tipo de combate diferente que al mío. Se precavido - exclamo Cecilia, aunque se podía notar un poco de preocupación.

\- Si peleas como lo haces en el entrenamiento, ganaras - animo Houki.

\- Si - e Ichika salió.

\- " _A ambos competidores, muévanse a sus puestos iniciales correspondientes_ " - ordeno Chifuyu por el altavoz.

Ichika salió corriendo por la plataforma. Al llegar al final, salto y acciono los propulsores, quedando suspendido en el aire.

Muchos, incluida Rin, se sorprendieron por el traje que Ichika usaba, ya que no se parecía a ningún IS, incluso pensaron que Tabane ya había creado la cuarta generación.

Rin se elevó y se puso a la misma altura.

\- Si te disculpas ahora, rebajare el grado de tortura - propuso la castaña.

\- No necesito eso. Ven con todo lo que tengas - contesto serio Ichika.

\- Déjame decirte una cosa: la Defensa Total de un IS no es perfecta. Si aplico la fuerza suficiente, puedo atravesar el escudo y atormentarte lo suficiente, incluso sin matarte - informo Rin.

\- Quiero ver como lo intentas - dijo Ichika algo arrogante.

\- " _Ahora, ustedes dos, que empiece el encuentro_ " - exclamo Chifuyu

Rin saco una espada grande de su espalda, mientras que Ichika sacaba su escopeta de combate con disparo triple.

Ichika fue el primero en atacar, impulsándose directo contra Rin.

Este solo dio una sonrisa confiada y trato de encajar un espadazo en el chico.

Pero el peli azul lo esquivo, y apunto directo a la cabeza.

Disparo una triple ronda consecutiva, pero Rin esquivo una a tiempo, pero no le redujo mucho los escudos.

\- Has esquivado el primer ataque, estoy impresionada. Incluso lograste darme - decía Rin sin perder su sonrisa, invocando otra espada - Como sea… aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh - y se abalanzo con ambas espadas en mano.

Ichika pudo esquivar el primero, pero tuvo que usar la escopeta para protegerse del segundo.

Ambos se separaron, para volver a chocar.

En la cabina, Cecilia y Houki veían preocupadas como Ichika peleaba con Rin.

Al lado, estaban Chifuyu y Samuel viendo seriamente el combate.

\- ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué no usa las maniobras que le enseñe? ¡Usa el Doble Golpe Cruzado! - gritaba Cecilia por el micrófono, sacándole una gota estilo anime a Samuel.

Entonces, Rin combino las espadas, formando una especie de Bo.

Ella se lanzó contra Ichika, quien apenas podía esquivar los ataques.

\- _Llegado a este punto, perderá el que se canse primero. Debería alejarme_ \- pensaba Ichika.

Desafortunadamente, Rin lo seguía desde muy cerca.

\- Ingenuo - dijo la castaña.

En eso, energía se concentró en el hombro de ella, para después disparar.

El ataque pasó al lado de Ichika, pero le dio lo suficiente como para hacer que caiga.

BOOM

Ese fue el sonido de Ichika estrellándose con el suelo. Segundos después, se levantó.

\- ¡Eso solo fue una pequeña demostración de mi poder! - grito Rin con su sonrisa mientras volvía a cargar los disparos, esta vez en ambos hombros.

Ichika puso esquivar el primer ataque, pero el segundo le dio de lleno.

BOOOOM

Eso empujo a Ichika contra la pared.

Revisando su escudo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el escudo secundario desapareció. También se levantaba adolorido.

En la cabina.

\- ¿Qué fue ese ataque de recién? - preguntaba Houki a cualquiera.

\- Ese es el Impact Cannon - informo Yamada - Comprime y presuriza el aire, para luego dispararlo a gran velocidad - explico la sensei.

\- Fiiiuuuu - "silbo" Samuel.

\- Es un arma de tercera generación, como mi Blue Tears - opino Cecilia.

Chifuyu seguía con su mirada seria.

En el campo.

\- VEGA, ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntaba el peli azul.

\- [Parece ser un arma que comprime y presuriza el aire, y luego lo dispara] - informo VEGA - [Causa tanto daño como el Fusil Gauss] - comparo la máquina.

\- Gracias por la explicación - dijo Ichika.

Rin le volvió a apuntar y disparar, pero Ichika lograba esquivarlos.

\- ¡Eres bueno esquivando! Aunque la especialidad de Ryuuhou es usar un cañón y balas invisibles para el ojo humano - informo Rin con su sonrisa divertida.

\- Además, parece que el ángulo del Impact Cannon no tiene ningún problema con el lugar donde decida disparar - informo esta vez Yamada a Cecilia y Houki.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no hay punto ciego? - pregunto Cecilia preocupada.

\- Eso parece - termino Yamada.

En el campo de batalla, Ichika esquivaba como podía los disparos de su amiga de la infancia.

\- _Entonces, si no logro atacar primero, perderé_ \- Ichika, comenzó a formular planes para vencer a Rin mientras esquivaba un disparo y despegaba - _Un momento, tengo más armas en mi repertorio -_ entonces recordó lo que le dijo Samuel después de agregar los propulsores.

\- _Ichika, tienes muchas armas a tu disposición. Trata de combinarlas de la forma correcta para distraer a tu enemigo y acabarlo._

Entonces cambio la Escopeta por el Fusil de Asalto con mini-misiles.

Apunto a Rin y disparo una andanada de misiles.

\- ¡Eso no servirá! - Rin apunto con uno de los cañones y disparo, explotando los misiles y generando una cortina de humo.

Rin se mantuvo en guardia, esperando a ver que hacia Ichika.

De entre la nube de humo, salieron varios misiles más grandes.

Rin sin problemas los elimino, pero genero una cortina de humo más grande.

\- ¡¿Eso es todo?! - se burló Rin

De esa misma nube, salió una especie de esfera eléctrica.

Rin trato de cortarla con su arma, pero eso estallo la esfera, paralizando a Rin.

\- ¿Q-que es esto? - dijo la castaña.

Del humo salió Ichika, pero traía consigo la Ametralladora Gatling con la modalidad torreta.

\- ¡Toma esto! - grito Ichika activando la torreta, que de dividió en tres cañones que empezaron a girar.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

Los tres cañones liberaron una andanada de disparos, que provoco que Rin se cubriera.

Eran tantos los disparos, que Rin no podía apuntar para disparar el Impact Cannon.

Pero eso solo duro unos 10 segundos, ya que el arma se recalentó.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamo Ichika esquivando un disparo del arma de Rin.

Ichika esquivo unos tres disparos antes de impulsarse con todo con su puño retraído.

\- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! - gritaba mientras se preparaba para impactar con la castaña.

Esta tenía su arma lista para atacar a Ichika.

Ambos estaban a punto de impactar, cuando…

\- " _Peligro, peligro. Presencia demoniaca detectada_ " - advirtió la computadora.

Entonces el gimnasio entro en modo de cuarentena, activando un escudo que evitaba la entrada o salida.

Pero los únicos que se quedaron adentro fueron Ichika, Rin, Cecilia, Houki, Chifuyu, Yamada y Samuel.

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - pregunto Ichika, quien por alguna razón sentía ganas de destripar.

\- [Advertencia. Se detecta energía demoniaca. Posiblemente se abrió un portal al infierno] - informo VEGA a su piloto.

En eso sale del suelo una especie de nido con una esfera roja brillante.

Cerca aparecen tres círculos con el pentagrama invertido (el símbolo infernal) y salen tres seres de color morado azulado y rojo, con una corona ósea cubriendo la parte trasera de su cabeza, sin ojos ni labios, con dos alas colgando como apéndices y levitaban.

\- [Advertencia. Tres Invocadores detectados] - informo la IA del Traje Pretor, en alta voz

\- ¿Invocadores? - pregunto Rin completamente alarmada

\- ¡¿Cómo no sabes qué son?! ¡Son demonios que pueden traer demonios del Infierno! - grito/explico Ichika algo irritado

En eso, la ventana de la cabina explota, saliendo Chifuyu con Cecilia.

\- Orimura, Alcott, Fang, deben irse. Los mantendré ocupados mientras… - decía Chifuyu pero su hermano menor la detuvo.

\- No - dijo Ichika con notable furia en su voz.

\- Orimura, es una orden, así que obedece - dijo seria Chifuyu, pero el peli azul no le hacía caso - ¿Orimura?

Ichika se quedó viendo a los tres demonios que creaban tres círculos infernales cada uno, de los que salieron 6 pequeños demonios de piel castaña, delgados y con ojos naranjas, y tres demonios grandes, de color gris, con la cabeza blanca como si el cráneo estuviera expuesto, sin ojos o labios.

\- [Advertencia. Presencia de Imps o Diablillos y Caballeros del Infierno] - informo VEGA.

Las tres féminas ahí, junto a Yamada y Houki se tensaron al ver la gran cantidad de demonios que aparecieron.

Sin embargo, Samuel no se preocupó, es más, parecía que esperaba que sucediera algo.

Con Ichika, este seguía mirando a los demonios, pero debajo de su casco, tenía una expresión de completo enojo y furia.

Chifuyu, viendo que no le harían caso, decidió no seguir intentando y procedió a dar órdenes.

\- Escuchen, Fang y yo pelearemos cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos, mientras Orimura y Alcott nos apoyan desde la distancia - las dos féminas aceptaron ese plan, pero cierto peli azul no dijo nada.

\- ¿Ichika/-san? - Rin y Cecilia estaban preocupadas por la actitud del peli azul

Para sorpresa de Chifuyu, Yamada, Cecilia, Houki y Rin, pero no para Samuel, Ichika salió disparado contra los demonios, sacando la Súper Escopeta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno acá este otro capítulo del IS: infierno, puede ser que lo actualiza muy pronto pero tenía tiempo libre y como estaba algo bloqueado con las demás decidí trabajar en esta, bueno sin más pasemos a los Reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

CYRACK

Me alegra que te gustara y bueno si te parece muy blando espera a que se desarrolle más la historia y veras que cambio tendrá

.

.

Ragna Bloodedge

Me allegro que te gustara, naturalmente esta historia es una donación y estoy haciendo todo lo posible por cambiar al personaje original hecho por el primer autor, por uno que sea más adecuado a la temática de Doom, pero como veras como en este primer capítulo no había mucho de donde sacar, pero en los siguientes capítulos podremos ver mas

.

.

Xseyver

Qué Bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este también te haya gustado

.

.

TheDevilZero

Me allegro que te haya gustado y por notar el cambio de personalidad que tuvo el personaje, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta otra

Bye

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización, hasta otra**


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3: la verdadera naturaleza de Ichika_

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH–era el grito de Ichika mientras iba con todo contra los demonios.

PUM

El impacto genero una cortina de humo, pero no le dificulto a ninguna de los pilotos.

Ellas podían ver como Ichika había caído sobre un Imp.

El joven agarro la cabeza del demonio con una mano y la estampo con fuerza contra el suelo, esparciendo lo que sea que tenía dentro de la cabeza el diablillo.

Otro Imp salto sobre Ichika, pero este le apunto con la Súper Escopeta.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG

Un sonoro disparo fue lo que se escuchó cuando el torso del Imp fue destrozado de un tiro, esparciendo intestinos y sangre por el lugar.

Pero un Caballero del Infierno apareció detrás del portador del Traje Pretor con el objetivo de aplastarlo.

PUUUUUUUUUM

Los puños del demonio provocaron un estruendo y levantaron una cortina de humo. Pero Ichika no se encontraba debajo de estos.

Este había saltado para esquivarlo.

Prosiguió a cambiar la Súper Escopeta por el Fusil Gauss con mira.

El peli azul apunto al brazo derecho del Caballero.

FIUM

Un disparo más rápido que el ojo voló la extremidad apuntada. Ichika aprovecho que el demonio estaba aturdido y adolorido y corrió directo a él, para después enterrar su puño en el estómago del Caballero del Infierno.

El peli azul retiro su puño y se alejó. Si bien eso no afecto mucho al demonio, el ataque no tenía ese objetivo.

Fue tarde para el demonio ya que Ichika había enterrado una granada en el estómago de la bestia.

El portador del Traje Pretor dio un salto para atrás, mientras la vida del demonio llegaba a cero.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La parte superior del monstruo exploto, esparciendo lo que quedaba del torso, brazos y cabeza del demonio y dejando casi intactas las piernas, las cuales cayeron de rodillas.

Cecilia, Rin, Houki y Yamada estaban más que sorprendidas. La mandíbula en el suelo indicaba que no esperaban que Ichika fuera tan hábil y brutal en el exterminio de demonios.

La que no se encontraba muy sorprendida era la hermana mayor de Ichika. Nunca espero que su "hermanito pequeño" fuera capaz de tanta brutalidad a sangre fría, si bien era alguien frio y a veces malhumorado pero este era un nivel totalmente diferente del que ella podría haber imaginado, por otro lado Samuel no se encontraba para nada sorprendido, ya que no cambio su "expresión", aunque parecía que esperaba algo más.

Justo en ese momento, un Imp se escabullo y entro en la sala de control.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH–gritaron Yamada y Houki al ver como el Imp salto para atacarlas.

Pero Samuel, sin despegar su vista de Ichika, apunto con su mano izquierda al diablillo, ese brazo se transformó en un pequeño cañón, el cual disparo un pequeño rayo láser.

La maestra y alumna vieron como el Imp perdía la cabeza y su cuerpo caía al suelo, generando un ruido seco.

Ambas vieron con sorpresa como Samuel volvía a transformar el cañón en su brazo, todo sin dejar de ver a Ichika.

De vuelta con nuestro protagonista, este fue rodeado por un Imp a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, mientras un Caballero del Infierno se encontraba a su espalda.

Los diablillos cargaban bolas de fuego mientras que el grandote se preparaba para aplastarlo, pero…

FIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

SLASH

El diablillo de la izquierda fue decapitado por un láser azul, mientras que el de la derecha voló en pedazos por un potente disparo, y el Caballero se quedó quieto.

Pero segundos después, su mitad izquierda cae, esparciendo sus intestinos, mientras que la otra hace lo mismo segundos después.

Esto fue obra de Cecilia y Rin, quienes querían lucirse ante el peli azul, y Chifuyu, quien pensaba que esto era demasiado para su hermanito aun con las habilidades que mostro.

Ichika no había girado para verlas, centrando su completa atención en el Imp que queda y en los Invocadores.

El Imp corre tratando de cortar a Ichika con sus garras, pero este las esquiva fácilmente. Termina atrás del diablillo y con fuerza…

CRACK

Le rompe la nuca.

Los tres Invocadores seguían en la misma posición, resguardando el Nido Sangriento. Pero se notaban sorprendidos.

-El enviado del Serafín–dijo uno de los tres.

-El asesino de la muerte–susurro otro.

-El infierno desatado en el Infierno–exclamo el último.

Esto extraño a los presentes, ya que, incluso teniendo poca información sobre el Infierno, jamás escuchó esos apodos, pero les intrigo más el que tiene que ver el traje de Ichika con todo eso.

Los tres Invocadores se posicionaron: uno alejado a la derecha, otro alejado a la izquierda y el último justo en medio.

Desde el de la derecha se creó una especie de camino de energía con dirección a Ichika. Al agitar los brazos, se creó una onda de energía roja que buscaba cortar a los ojos rojos.

Pero este logra esquivarla por poco, pero no noto como el de la izquierda hace lo mismo.

Este estaba por lanzar la onda de energía pero…

FIIUUUMMM

Cecilia atino un disparo al Invocador, el cual se desconcentro y desactivo el ataque.

Pero se centró tanto en la rubia, que ni vio como Rin se ponía detrás de él.

SLASH

Con sus dos espadas, decapito al demonio.

-KKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA–pero grito cuando la cabeza cayó arriba de la suya y le salpico sangre.

De mientras, Ichika está frente al primer Invocador.

Este intenta dar zarpazos contra el peli azul, pero este lo esquiva con dificultad.

El portador del Traje Pretor le encaja unos derechazos y ganchos, dejándolo aturdido.

El peli azul hace un barrido a las piernas del demonio, dejándolo suspendido en el aire el tiempo suficiente para encajar un poderoso puñetazo que le reventó el torso, esparciendo su sangre.

El último Invocador estaba por traer más demonios, pero Ichika cambia su arma por el Fusil de Asalto con mini-misiles.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

El chico dispara cuatro mini-misiles, los cuales explotan desorientando al demonio.

El peli azul corre y entierra ambas manos en el pecho del Invocador, para después con un poco de fuerza lo parte, tirando las dos mitades al suelo mientras sus órganos se esparcen.

Chifuyu prefirió quedarse al margen para ver y evaluar cómo se comportan sus alumnas en una invasión demoniaca. Pero tenía que aceptar que, aunque conocía a Ichika de toda la vida, ese lado suyo jamás lo había visto… aunque no se quejaba.

La rubia y la castaña pensaron que de seguro impresionaron a su interés amoroso, mientras que cierta pelinegra se deprimía y reprendía por no tener un IS propio si su hermana era la inventora de esos exoesqueletos.

Samuel, en cambio, no podía dejar de comparar a Ichika con cierta persona de su pasado, siendo su brutalidad lo que más le recordaba a esa persona.

Yamada estaba muy sorprendida, no esperaba que el chico serio y mal humorado tuviera un lado como ese… aunque le gustaba.

Lo que notaron muy tarde es como Ichika caminaba hasta el Nido Sangriento.

Este no había cambiado su expresión de enojo desde que los demonios aparecieron, pero se sorprendió cuando mato de esa manera a los demonios.

Aunque fueran demonios, pensó que talvez el matarlos le provocaría algo la primera vez, pero no. Lo más sorprendente es que disfruto el asesinar a los demonios.

Ahora él se encontraba camino al Nido Sangriento, para evitar la llegada de más demonios.

Según leyó, es necesario extraer una especie de huevo al costado del Nido.

Para cuando las demás se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Ichika había arrancado con fuerza el "huevo"… pero...

-¡¿Qué pasa V.E.G.A.?!–pregunto sorprendido y aún más enojado Ichika al ver como la alarma no paraba de sonar y unos círculos con pentagramas invertidos aparecían mientras se escuchaban unos gritos infernales.

-[Al extraer ese "huevo", se crea una reacción que provoca la transportación de muchos demonios] – respondió la IA, mientras MUCHISIMOS Imps y Caballeros del Infierno aparecían junto, sumado a ellos unos seres algo bajitos de color rosados y con una coraza rosada protegiéndolos y unos extraños seres color cenizas con exoesqueletos cubriéndolos y con un cañón por brazo derecho – [Advertencia, presencia de Imps, Caballeros del Infierno, Pinkys y Arrasadores]

-si no me dices ni me doy cuenta-dijo irónico pero ha la vez enojado preparándose para continuar la pelea

Al lado de Ichika, aparecieron Cecilia, Rin y Chifuyu, haciendo una formación para enfrentarse a los demonios que los rodean.

Mientras que Samuel logro sellar la cabina para evitar la entrada de más demonios y poner en peligro a Houki y Yamada.

Los que estaban en el campo, se preparaban para la batalla, la cual en pocas palabras, sería una masacre

-¡Muy bien, escuchen! ¡Alcott y Fang elévense y ataquen desde el aire con sus armas cubriéndonos, mientras yo me encargare de cortarlos!–ante la orden, la rubia y la castaña asintieron y se elevaron–e Ichika–la pelinegra no se dio cuenta como llamo a su hermano, mientras este giraba la cabeza para mirarla con su mirada de odio… aunque no se notaba por el casco–destrózalos–y con esa orden, Ichika hiso una sonrisa sádica y se lanzó con la Escopeta de Combate.

(Inserten: my chemical romance - house of wolves)

Chifuyu comenzó a cortar demonios a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Cecilia los decapitaba o los incapacitaba con su rifle de francotirador y Rin… volaba demonios con sus disparos comprimidos. E Ichika…

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH–estaba chocho de la vida matando demonios.

El peli azul agarro a un Arrasador y lo arrojo a su izquierda, donde Chifuyu lo recibió con un tajo de su espada.

Un Pinky intento embestir a la pelinegra, pero fue detenido por varios misiles.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

Estos venían del Lanzacohetes de Ichika.

Un Caballero del Infierno intento embestir al peli azul, pero su cabeza fue cercenada por un disparo de energía azul, cortesía de Cecilia.

Esta disparo otras cuatro veces, destruyendo el torso de un Imp, sacándole el brazo derecho a un Arrasador, eliminando la pierna izquierda de otro Caballero y volando la cabeza otro Imp.

Al lado, Rin disparo varios disparos comprimidos a unos demonios agrupados, matando a la mayoría.

Chifuyu cortó los brazos de un Caballero y salto para patearle la cabeza, desprendiéndola del cuerpo y lanzándola hasta un Imp, cuya cabeza fue remplazada por la del demonio enorme.

Ambos hermano se encontraron y corrieron uno contra el otro. Pero antes de llegar, Chifuyu se deslizó, cortando las piernas de unos Imps, e Ichika salto, volando con una Escopeta de Combate con munición explosiva la mitad del torso de dos Arrazadores.

Ichika después, arranco el diente de un Pinky y se lo clavo en la aparente yugular, mientras empuñaba la Súper Escopeta y le volaba la cabeza a un Arrasador.

Cambio al Fusil de Plasma y disparo al punto débil de un Pinky, la espalda… matándolo.

El lugar ya estaba cubierto por tripas, miembros cercenados, sangre y cadáveres de demonios.

Girando su vista, vio como un caballero estaba por atacar a traición a su hermana mayor.

El peli azul obviamente no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera, pero se encontró con la no muy linda noticia que se quedó sin munición.

-Mierda, V.E.G.A. necesito una arma, por favor–pidió el portador del Traje Pretor.

-[Acabo de desbloquear una de las armas que anteriormente no podía usar, pero le advierto que es de cuerpo a cuerpo]–informo la IA.

-No importa–respondió seriamente el alirrojo– _Que sea una espada, un hacha… incluso acepto una lanza, hasta acepto un martillo–_ pensó este.

La pelinegra acababa de eliminar a varios Imps, pero cuando se giró, vio como un Caballero del Infierno estaba por aplastarla.

No tenía tiempo para atacar, por lo que concentro la energía en su escudo y cerro sus ojos, esperando aguantar el daño, pero para su sorpresa no sintió nada, solo escucho un sonido muy peculiar.

Al abrirlos, vio como el demonio enorme se detuvo abruptamente, mientras un conocido objeto con muchos dientes que giraban rápidamente dividió diagonalmente el torso del enemigo.

Cuando ambas mitades cayeron al suelo, Chifuyu pudo ver a su hermanito empuñando ¿una motosierra?

-¡En serio V.E.G.A.?! ¡¿Una Motosierra?! – pregunto el peli azul entre confundido, emocionado y sorprendido.

-[No me culpes a mí, esa es el arma que venía] – se excusó V.E.G.A.

Ichika no dijo nada y se lanzó con la motosierra, cortando cualquier demonio que estuviera en su camino… o eso sería si no fuera porque después de 5 minutos la motosierra no funcionaba más.

-[Advertencia, la gasolina de la Motosierra se agotó… desde el inicio tenía poca gasolina] – aviso V.E.G.A.

-¡Y AHORA ME LO DICES!–grito iracundo el peli azul.

Guardó la Motosierra y se lanzó al viejo estilo… a mano limpia.

Durante un tiempo, los cuatro pilotos pelearon contra el enorme grupo de demonios, reduciéndolo enormemente.

Pero ahora se encontraban cansados y con las energías por el suelo, prueba de ello era que Rin había perdido el brazo y cañón izquierdo, Cecilia había perdido la pierna derecha y tres drones, y Chifuyu perdió los propulsores de la espalda.

Ichika perdió toda la energía de su escudo y tenía rasguños y abolladuras en varias partes, además de que tanto el Traje de Pretor como los IS están llenos de sangre.

-Mierda. V.E.G.A., necesito tu ayuda ¿hay alguna manera se encargarnos de estos demonios rápidamente?–pregunto Ichika con enojo y desesperación al ver como Rin y Cecilia son rodeadas y Chifuyu estaba cerca de serlo.

-[Hay algo que puede servir. ¿Ves la esfera roja llameante cerca de ti?]- Ichika se fijó y diviso la esfera–[Ve y agárrala]

Chifuyu estaba desesperaba. Veía como dos de sus alumnas estaban por ser asesinadas por demonios y ella ya había perdido casi toda su energía.

Desesperada busco a su hermanito con la mirada, y se asustó cuando lo vio dirigirse a una esfera roja llameante.

-¡ICHIKA NOOOOO!–grito Chifuyu para desconcierto de sus alumnas.

-" _¿Qué ocurre Orimura-sensei?_ "–pregunto Houki con miedo y desesperación.

En la cabina, la pelinegra veía aterrada como los demonios estaban por matar a sus "amigas", sensei e interés amoroso.

La peliverde aparto la mirada, no queriendo ver lo que iba a venir.

Pero el único calmado era Samuel.

-Esa es una esfera Berserker, solo se sabe que aquel que la toma, entra en un estado de frenesí imparable y su fuerza se multiplica, pero nadie ha sobrevivido a tomarla–explico/sentencio Chifuyu alarmando a sus alumnas.

-" _No te preocupes Chifuyu_ "–exclamó calmadamente Samuel.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si Ichika va a una muerte segura?!-grito furiosa la pelinegra rebanando un Arrasador.

-" _Ten fe en Ichika_ "–respondió el robot.

Chifuyu estaba por responder, pero Ichika ya había agarrado la esfera.

-[Me temo que durara solo dos minuto, así que tiene que ser rápido y letal sobretodo]–informo V.E.G.A.

Antes de que Ichika pudiera responder, una extraña aura roja lo cubrió, seguido de un increíble incremento de fuerza y un abrupto aumento de furia.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-el grito de Ichika alerto a los demás demonios.

Ichika se lanzó rápidamente contra los demonios que estaban con Cecilia y Rin. Las bestias intentaron atacarlo, pero…

PUM

PAM

PUM

Ichika los destrozaba literalmente de un golpe. Los cadáveres de demonios comenzaron a amontonarse mientras estos se abalanzaban sobre el portador del Traje Pretor.

Los espectadores veían incrédulas como el chico simpático y algo torpe pero divertido se convirtió en una máquina de matar sanguinaria sin escrúpulos.

Dos minutos pasaron, donde solo se escucharon los gritos de ira de Ichika y los gritos de dolor de los demonios.

Ahora vemos a Ichika, arriba de una montaña de cadáveres de demonios, o lo que quedaba de ellos, mientras respiraba erráticamente.

-" _Presencia demoniaca eliminada_ "–y con ese aviso, Ichika cayo inconsciente.

Pero fue atrapado por dos brazos y puesto gentilmente entre dos generosos pechos.

-Bien hecho, Ichika–felicito la mismísima Chifuyu.

Samuel veía todo y no podía estar más feliz por Ichika, ya que heredo al parecer la habilidad y voluntad de "ese hombre".

Mientras que Cecilia, Rin y Houki estaban celosas por como tenía Chifuyu a Ichika, pero tenían algo más importante que hacer… vomitar.

Era demasiada carnicería para su primera vez matando demonios, aunque una fue solo una espectadora.

 **Enfermería:**

Estaba atardeciendo, y vemos a Ichika en una cama de la enfermería descansando.

Al lado, estaba Rin, aunque algo sonrojada y nerviosa.

Muy nerviosamente, se acercó lentamente al rostro dormido de Ichika, buscando juntar sus labios con los de su amado, pero al destino le gusta ser una perra, especialmente para las parejas

Justo cuando Rin iba a besar a Ichika, este último comienza a despertar, asustando a Rin y provocando que vuelva a su antigua posición, aunque sonrojada.

-¿Qué paso?–pregunto el peli azul mientras parpadeaba varias veces señal seguir algo dormido.

-te desmayaste cuando la amenaza demoniaca fue eliminada–respondió la castaña, pero al ver la expresión de Ichika supo lo que estaba pensando–no te preocupes, nadie además de ti y los IS salieron heridos–lo dicho por la castaña calmo a Ichika.

En eso, recuerda todo lo que hiso cuando aparecieron los demonios, al recordar eso no pudo evitar tener más de mil pensamientos sobre ese día, la carnicería que causo, la forma de pelear que si bien no era diferente a le que el sabia recordaba que era más fluida, también el hecho que esa masacre, no fue mayor cosa para él, después de todo, había visto cosas peores pero, esa ira, ¿de dónde había venido?

–Sabes-mirando el cielo naranja pudo recordar algo-fue en un atardecer como este que hicimos esa promesa–Ichika logro recordar muy bien esa promesa.

 **Flashback:**

 _Vemos a Ichika y Rin más pequeños en un salón de clases atardeciendo._

 _-Ichika, si continuo mejorando mi cocina, ¿comerías mi estofado agridulce todos los días?–fueron las exactas palabras de Rin._

 _-claro, porque no-dijo Ichika mirando por la ventana_

 **Flashback fin:**

-¿Acaso esa promesa tenía otro significado?–pregunto Ichika al aire–pensé que significaba que me regalarías comida-

-N-n-no, e-e-esa es exactamente la promesa–Rin se reía muy nerviosa, como ocultando algo.

-Me gustaría probar de nuevo tu estofado agridulce, tu padre era muy buen cocinero, así que tú debes ser igual o mejor, incluso quiero volver a verlo-exclamo Ichika, con una prácticamente invisible sonrisa, la cual desapareció rápidamente, pero la mirada de Rin cambio.

-Sabes, mis padres se divorciaron, por eso tuve que volver a mi país de origen–exclamo Rin con una mirada melancólica.

-Sabes, creo que un día podríamos salir a divertirnos–propuso Ichika sin darle mucha importancia, volviendo a cambiar la mirada de la castaña.

-¿Cómo en una cita?–pregunto esperanzada la castaña, pero en ese momento...

-Ichika-san, como te sien…-quien entro era Cecilia, que se congelo cuando vio a Rin-¿Qué crees que hacer? Acordamos que nadie se adelantaría hasta que Ichika-san despierte–exclamo Cecilia con una mirada sombría dirigida a Rin.

-Tu también intentabas adelantarte–fue lo que dijo Houki desde la puerta.

Claro que Rin se enojó porque interrumpieron su momento

-¡Váyanse, Ichika es mi amigo de la infancia!–dijo enojada la castaña.

-También es el mío–exclamo Houki en frente de la castaña.

-Las personas de la clase 2 no deben de –decía Cecilia, pero todas fueron interrupidas porque el peli azul quien hablo

-Oigan, ¿Y Chifuyu y Samuel-otousan?–interrumpió Ichika la discusión, pero ninguna sabía dónde estaban.

 **Lugar desconocido:**

En una especie de laboratorio, se puede ver a Yamada, Chifuyu y Samuel revisando cámaras de seguridad.

-Ahí–dijo el robot señalando a un sujeto encapuchado en la pantalla–Ese sujeto tiene un generador Argent capaz de abrir un portal–y era verdad, el sujeto tenía un extraño cilindro de color rojo.

-La pregunta ahora es ¿Quién lo mando?–dijo Yamada con un semblante serio.

Estuvieron sumidos en un silencio que solo duro un minuto, ya que fue roto por la pelinegra.

-Ahora Samuel-otousan, ¿Qué paso con Ichika? Sé que tiene buenas habilidades y todo, pero ¿Cómo es que es capaz de eliminar decenas de demonios sin pestañear y de donde vino esa ira y odio cuando vio a los demonios?–pregunto Chifuyu seria cruzándose de brazos

Yamada también presto atención a la respuesta.

Samuel tenía la mano en su mentón, pensando su respuesta.

-Me temo que no puedo decirte ahora Chifuyu, pero pronto podrás tener las respuestas–exclamo Samuel saliendo del laboratorio, generando intriga en las dos profesoras.

 **Un tiempo después:**

Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde que Ichika y las demás se enfrentaron a los demonios.

No pasó nada destacable, excepto que Ichika fue a visitar a unos amigos suyos, un par de hermanos pelirrojos.

El hermano mayor no paraba de pedirle un pase a Ichika para ir a su academia, derramando lágrimas de envidia.

La otra, en cambio, iba con la ropa desarreglada, los shorts desabrochados y despeinada… o al menos iba así hasta que vio a Ichika, ya que se arregló a la velocidad del sonido y prometió golpear a su hermano por no avisarle de que Ichika venia.

Ichika no podía dejar de pensar que era extraño como cambiaba de una personalidad liberal a una muy avergonzada.

Ahora lo vemos en su habitación con Houki, pero en eso cierta profesora peliverde entro.

-Shinonono-san, vengo a avisar de que ya tenemos su habitación–informó Yamada, para sorpresa de los dos amigos dela infancia.

-¡Espere! ¿Tengo que mudarme ahora?–pregunto algo triste, ya que perdería su ventaja sobre las demás.

-Pues debería ser así, ya que vivir en el mismo cuarto que un chico adulto es vergonzoso, ¿no es así, Shinonono-san?–exclamo Yamada muy calmada.

-Pero, yo no…-decía Houki triste, hasta que giro a ver a Ichika esperando que el dijera algo para que ella pudiera quedarse.

-si quieres irte solo hazlo, no te detendré–dijo Ichika de manera serena y despreocupada volviendo a un libro que estaba leyendo, como si no le interesara mucho el resultado de esto, pero lo dicho puso furiosa a la pelinegra.

-¡Sensei, cambiare de habitación ahora mismo!–grito Houki muy enojada, asustando a Yamada.

-S-si–confirmo Yamada.

Rápidamente, ambas dejaron la habitación.

El solo la vio marcharse, se encogió de hombros ignorando lo sucedido, aunque V.E.G.A. si sabía lo que pasaba, el peli azul al no tener nada mejor que hacer decidió irse a dormí

Un rato después, alguien golpeo la puerta, despertando al peli azul, de mal humor por cierto, jamás le gusto que le despertaran.

-¿QUIEN?-para calmarse un poco al ver a Houki-¿Qué pasa Houki?– pregunto extrañado el portador del Traje Pretor, pensando que se olvidó algo.

La pelinegra estaba mirándolo seriamente, aunque algo avergonzada también.

-I-Ichika, si gano la competencia individual de la clase el mes que viene, ¡s-saldrás conmigo!–exclamo con convicción la oji azul

-está bien, como quieras-dijo este mientras veía como la chica se alejaba, este al verla irse volvió a cerrar la puerta y volver a dormir

Pero con lo que no contaron, es que tres personas escucharon la conversación.

 **Al día siguiente:**

-Escucharon ese rumor–dijo una alumna.

-Si, de que si ganas la competencia individual del mes, tendrás una cita con Orimura-kun–dijo otra.

Mientras que las tres culpables de que ese rumor se expanda, ahora estaban pensando que se les paso la mano, ya que el rumor se deformo bastante.

-¿Qué será tan emocionante que pone feliz a todas? – pregunto Cecilia al aire.

-No lo sé–dijo la que fue el inicio del rumor.

En ese momento entro Ichika mirando curioso la situación

-¿Qué les pasa?–pregunto el único hombre en la Academia.

-¡No es nada!–dijeron casi todas las alumnas al unísono, irritando un poco al chico por el fuerte grito

Para que en ese momento, llega Chifuyu con Yamada

-Siéntate, Orimura. Habrá una reunión– ordeno la hermana mayor, a lo que su hermano simplemente se encogió de hombros obedeciendo a su hermana

Cuando la clase logro calmarse, Yamada dio una noticia.

-¡Hoy tendremos un alumno de intercambio!–informo Yamada mientras los murmullos iniciaban.

Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando una cabellera rubia dorada corta al frente con una cola de caballo cayendo por la espalda, ojos purpura, pero lo más sorprendente era que era ¿un chico?

Si, quien acababa de llegar a la Academia IS es nada más ni nada menos que otro hombre.

-Mi nombre es Charles Dunoir. Vengo de Francia–se presentó el rubio, aunque su voz y cara no eran de un chico-Es un placer conocerlos-finalizo el rubio.

-¿U-un chico?–pregunto una estudiante al azar.

-Si, escuche que había alguien en mi misma situación, así que me transferí desde mi país–explico Charles, antes de que el salón estallara en gritos de felicidad.

-Un chico–dijo una alumna.

-Y es el segundo en nuestra clase–dijo otra.

-Silencio. Y siéntense–ordeno Chifuyu y todas se callaron inmediatamente– Hoy haremos clase de practica de IS con la clase Dos. Vayan todos a cambiarse y esperen en el estadio N°2. Por cierto, Orimura, ya que eres un chico, trata de ayudar a Dunoir–ordeno la primera mujer en usar un IS mientras Charles se acercaba al peli azul.

-¿Eres Orimura-kun? Un placer, soy…-pero la conversación fue cortada por el mismo Ichika.

\- sí, sí, si como lo que sea, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí-dijo Ichika antes de tomar la mano de Charles, sonrojándolo por alguna razón, y salir corriendo del salón.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como esta, espero que bien, bueno hasta acá el cap de hoy, lamento si me he tardado un poco pero me ha costado un poco administrar mi tiempo entre la universidad y otros proyectos que tengo aparta de escribir, intentare que esto no sea tan frecuente, pero bueno mejor pasemos a los Reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

NatsuKurogane99

Me alegra que te gustara y bueno espero alcanzar las expectativas que tienen con este remake

.

.

flo463

I am glad to know that you find interesting

.

.

Ikari no Ryujin

No tienes por qué decir eso, como tú la hiciste estaba muy bien, me alegra saber qué piensas eso y bueno abra más masacres eso si está seguro

 **.**

 **.**

Xseyver

Me alegra saber que gusta el cambio de actitud en el personaje

,

,

 **Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, adiós**


	4. Capitulo 4

_Capitulo 4: las nuevas estudiantes._

Ichika y Charles corrían por los pasillos de la escuela buscando llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino.

\- ¡I-I-Ichika! ¡¿Por qué corremos?! – pregunto sonrojado el rubio.

\- Porque los vestidores masculinos están al otro lado de la academia y las chicas se cambian en el salón – respondió el peli azul recordando las amenazas de Samuel sobre llegar temprano y algo sobre "privacidad"

\- ¡Miren, son Orimura-kun y el chico nuevo! – quienes les cortaron el paso eran alumnas de los otros salones, las cuales fácilmente podían pasar como un ejército.

\- ¡maldita sea! – grito Ichika escapando junto a Charles de las chicas.

Luego de lograr perderlas, corrieron directo a los vestidores.

\- por fin – suspiro Ichika mientras se quitaba la ropa.

\- S-Si, que bue… ¡– decía Charles pero se volteo rápidamente sonrojado al ver a Ichika sin camisa - ¡¿Q-q-que haces?!

\- me voy a poner el traje homosexual – se quejaba el peli azul pero se percató de algo, más bien del aspecto de Charles, ya que tenía puesto el traje azul ajustado pero con detalles en naranja - ¿Cómo te cambiaste tan rápido?, ¿tan acostumbrado estas?-

[JA]-dijo la I.A. entendiendo el chiste

\- ¿Esto? Lo uso debajo de mi ropa para no perder el tiempo cambiándome – exclamo el rubio.

\- ah, si estas acostumbrado – dijo Ichika y Charles no entendió la broma- por cierto el naranja te queda-

\- ¿Esto? Es un modelo especial fabricado por la compañía Dunoir – respondió el rubio.

\- ¿Dunoir? ¿Acaso tienes relación con ellos? – pregunto el peli azul recibiendo un asentimiento.

\- Mi padre es el presidente de la compañía. Es probablemente la compañía más vieja en Francia que produce IS – en la mirada de Charles se podía distinguir un poco de tristeza.

\- Ya veo, Remie Cajallena – el comentario de Ichika género más tristeza en el rubio.

Unos minutos después ya se había terminado de cambiar - Bueno, vámonos – y así ambos salieron de los vestuarios rumbo al Estadio 2.

 **Estadio 2:**

La clase 1-A y D estaban en el estadio ya que ambas clases iban a tener la misma materia.

\- ¡Muy bien, escuchen! – Grito Chifuyu con un uniforme de deportes algo invernal - ¡Tendremos un combate de exhibición! ¡Pasen al frente Alcott y Fang, ya que son las que tienen IS personalizados! – las nombradas caminaron hasta estar al frente de la maestra

\- Que problemático – dijo Rin.

\- Parece que solo me usan para exhibición – comento Cecilia.

\- Ustedes deberían estar alegres ya que podrán lucirse frente a "el" – susurro Chifuyu al lado de ellas sorprendiéndolas y cambiando sus entusiasmos.

\- No hay problema, es perfecto para mí, la candidata a representante de Inglaterra – dijo Cecilia.

\- Es nuestro deber mostrarles las diferencias entre nosotras y ustedes – continuo Rin.

Cabe decir que eso les saco gotas estilo anime a casi todas.

\- ¡Y su oponente será…! – dejo al aire hasta que se escuchó algo.

Ese algo era la maestra Yamada volando sin control por el campus. Hasta que decidió aterrizar pero llevo a que volviera a perder el control y salga directo contra Ichika.

-mierda-dijo molesto al ver lo que iba a pasar, afortunadamente desplego el Traje Pretor para sobrevivir al impacto.

El impacto de Yamada levanto una cortina de humo que al despejarse género mirada furiosas de Houki, Cecilia, Rin y ¿Charles? Además del resto de las estudiantes.

Y eso era porque Ichika termino sobre los pechos de la sensei de cabello verde, apretándolos un poco sacándole unos gemidos a Yamada.

\- ¡quítese! – dijo Ichika mientras la alejaba.

\- N-no me molesta Orimura-kun, pero somos maestra y estudiante, pero talvez podemos..., - lo que sea que iba a seguir fue cortado por la misma Chifuyu que amenazo a ambos con un shinai.

\- Estamos en medio de una clase, no es lugar para que seduzcas a las chicas, Orimura – regaño a su hermanito – Y tu Yamada, compórtate como maestra – ahora le tocaba a Yamada. La mencionada se sintió deprimida, mientras que el peli azul se molestó un poco por el comentario de su hermana, luego de que ambos se levantaran Ichika se alejo

Mientras que Yamada se podia observar mejor su IS, era uno genérico de color verde oscuro.

\- ¡ICHIKA! – claro que Rin no tomo bien el accidente y le aventó su espada a Ichika.

CLANK

Pero la espada fue desviada por Yamada, quien en menos de un segundo cambio su expresión avergonzada de hace rato por una muy seria mientras apuntaba con in rifle.

\- Su oponente será Yamada-sensei – informo Chifuyu y las otras dos no se lo tomaron bien – Puede que no lo parezca, pero anteriormente fue una representante – eso sí que nadie se lo espero.

\- Ya, ya, solo fui una candidata – dijo Yamada algo apenada.

\- ¿Eh? Pero…

\- Dos contra uno…

\- Tengan la seguridad que ella las derrotara a ambas – sentencio Orimura-sensei molestándolas a ambas.

Los tres combatientes se elevaron al cielo.

\- ¡Comiencen! – y con ese grito el combate de exhibición comenzó.

Cecilia desplego sus drones y disparo desde distintos ángulos a la profesora peliverde, pero esta los esquivaba con maestría. Después se unió Rin pero el resultado era el mismo, con el cambio que Yamada respondía a los disparos.

\- Dunoir, haz un análisis del IS de Yamada – ordeno la pelinegra recibiendo un "Hai" de su alumno.

\- Es IS de Yamada-sensei es un Raphael Revive, dela compañía Dunoir. Fueron creados por la compañía a finales de la segunda generación, pero rivaliza con los de tercera generación. En términos de ventas de modelos IS, fue el menos vendido pero el tercero más usado. Puede intercambiar armamento, llevar varias armas, cambiar a cuerpo a cuerpo y demás – explicaba Charles.

Mientras, Yamada esquivo todos los ataques de sus alumnas. Logro que ambas chocaran entre ellas y cambio su rifle con un lanza granadas, disparándolo directo contra las sorprendidas representantes a candidatas.

BOOOOOOM

Una enorme cortina de humo se generó producto del disparo de Yamada.

Ambas alumnas cayeron en picada.

PUM

Fue el sonido del impacto que género un cráter.

\- ¿C-como puede ser? – preguntaba al aire Rin.

\- Esto paso porque disparabas tus armas sin consideración Rin-san – se quejó Cecilia.

\- Con esto ya deben tener más respeto por sus senseis – decía Chifuyu mientras Yamada descendía – Muy bien, todas se dividirán en grupos para practicar con el IS. Aquellos con IS personalizados serán los instructores. Eso te incluye Orimura – dijo la sensei pelinegra.

Al instante, la clase se dividió, yendo la mayoría hacia Ichika y Charles.

Durante un rato, les explicaron cómo funcionaba el IS, aunque Ichika no podía decir mucho debido a las diferencias entre su armadura y los IS y Cecilia y Rin maldecían el tener un IS personalizado.

\- Muy bien, empezaremos por orden de lista, ¿Quién va primera? – al instante una peli violeta salió de la nada y se presentó cordialmente.

Esto genero algo de celos en otras dos que al instante hicieron lo mismo, sacándole una gota estilo anime.

\- Llevémonos bien, Dunoir-kun – el peli azul giro su cuello hacia donde provenían esas voces, levanto una ceja en forma de pregunta al ver a Charles rodeado de cinco chicas haciendo lo mismo que las que estaban frente a Ichika.

Un rato después, era el turno de alguien especial para usar el IS.

\- siguiente – dijo serio Ichika

\- Esa seria yo – quien dijo eso no era otra que Houki – Pero, no llego al cabezal – viendo como el IS era demasiado alto.

\- Ah, eso pasa a veces. Orimura-kun, deberías cargar a Shinonono-san – la propuesta de Yamada sonrojo visiblemente a la Shinonono y provoco que las chicas gritaran de sorpresa y de celos.

\- ¿Q-Q-Q-Que?-dijo Houki

\- Con tu traje, te será fácil – comento la peliverde.

-ya que– el peli azul activo el Traje Pretor–vamos-

\- E-e-e-e-espera – la pelinegra de alguna forma logro esconderse detrás del IS.

-no hay de otra – supero cansado y con calma se dirigió hacia la pelinegra y la cargo estilo princesa.

- _¿Esto es el legendario príncipe cargando a la princesa?_ – fueron los pensamientos de Houki mientras Ichika levitaba hasta llegar a su casa.

Pero en eso se acordó de algo.

\- I-Ichika – el peli azul la miro - ¿Tienes planes para el almuerzo? – preguntaba mientras se ponía el IS.

\- hasta donde yo sé, no -contesto el peli azul.

\- ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo en la azotea dentro de un rato? – pregunto con un visible sonrojo.

-… – el chico solo se encogió de hombros

\- ¡Vale! – dijo con inmensa felicidad.

 **Hora del almuerzo:**

Pero esa cara no le duro nada cuando al llegar la tan esperada hora del almuerzo, no se encontraban los dos solo como ella planeo, sino que eran acompañados por Charles, Rin y Cecilia.

Houki tenía una expresión de molestia e ira en su cara.

\- ¿Por qué terminaron las cosas así? – se preguntaba con ira la pelinegra.

\- Charles dijo que sería buena idea que comiéramos todos juntos-decía Ichika mientras mordía una galleta

\- Y-ya lo sé, pero… - la tensión entre las tres chicas era tal que los dos hombres jurarían haber visto rayos saliendo de sus ojos, todo mientras agarraban sus bentos y canastas.

\- ¿Está bien que este aquí? – le pregunto Charles a su compañero.

-yo digo– dijo Ichika.

\- Gracias, Ichika, en serio eres una persona amable – sonrió gaymente el rubio  
[no solo las chicas caen a tus pies eh, Ichika]-decia V.E.G.A. haciendo que el chico se ahogue, poniéndose algo rojo por la falta de aire

\- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – pregunto Rin mirándolo seriamente mientras destapaba su bento, revelando su contenido.

\- ¿Eso es pollo agridulce? – pregunto Ichika desviando el tema.

\- Si, hice mucho esta mañana, así que quiero compartirlo contigo, como se lo mucho que te gusta – dijo Rin a punto de ofrecerle al peli azul un bocado.

\- (Cof) (Cof) Ichika-san, hoy me levante temprano y cocine un poco de esto – la rubia abrió su canasta, revelando muchos sándwich – Quiero que sepas más sobre las grandes habilidades culinarias de Inglaterra.

[Corre Ichika las chicas quieren engordarte]-dijo irónico la I.A

\- okey, gracias – el peli azul agarro uno de los sándwich – Provecho – y sin más lo mordió.

Pero repentinamente su cara se tornó azul.

[O envenenarte]

\- ¿Cómo está? No me importa si agarras más – le ofreció la rubia.

\- … – el chico no dijo nada mientras escupía el contenido en una servilleta– para esto mejor como papas con vinagre, ¿Quién sigue?-

\- Yo solo hice esto – la pelinegra destapo su bento, revelando un sencillo pero delicioso bento clásico.

\- qué bueno que no tiene nada inglés – Houki solo puso una sonrisa arrogante – provecho – el peli azul lo probo ante la expectante mirada de Houki –esta delicioso – elogio el portador del Traje Pretor, poniendo muy feliz a Houki, enojando a las otras dos – ten – Ichika le ofreció un poco

\- N-no gracias, ya me comí todos los intentos fallidos – susurro Houki pero algo fue casi entendible para Ichika – N-no pasa nada, estoy bien con que te guste.

\- bueno si no quieres – Ichika decidió dejar de insistir pero rápidamente Houki cambio de opinión

\- E-está bien – Houki acepto y lo comió – Emmm, esta delicioso-

\- ¿Esto podría ser lo que las parejas dicen en las citas? "Toma, di ah" – el comentario de Charles puso más furiosas y celosas a las otras dos, quienes comenzaban a gritar el cómo era eso de que los dos se llevaban tan bien – Ya ya, que tal si todos intercambiamos almuerzos. Así cada una lo alimenta – propuso el rubio, lo que calmo a las otras dos.

\- Supongo que está bien – murmuro Rin.

\- Normalmente esto va en contra de los modales en la cena, pero cuando estas en Roma, has como los romanos – comento Cecilia.

\- ¡Ahora, di ah! – gritaron las dos para ver quien le daba de comer primero a Ichika.

 **Habitación de Ichika:**

Después eso, Ichika y Charles volvieron a su habitación, donde estaban tomando él te.

\- Ichika, escuche que después de clases vas a los estadios a entrenar – comento Charles.

-sí, es un buen ejercicio, además de que ayuda a mantener el ritmo–dijo Ichika.

\- si gustas puedo ayudarte, ya que también tengo un IS personalizado – ante lo dicho, el peli azul asintió – Gracias, no te defraudare-

-está bien-

 **Al día siguiente:**

Todas las miradas eran de incredibilidad, ya que no lo creían posible

\- Eto, les presento a un nuevo estudiante – dijo Yamada – Ella es Laura Bodewig, una estudiante transferida de Alemania.

La chica en cuestión era de largo cabello plateado, ojos rojos o mejor dicho ojo ya que el ojo izquierdo cubierto por un parche. A diferencia de otras chicas no tenía un cuerpo desarrollado, pero se notaba que hacia deportes y ejercicios regularmente.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dos estudiantes transferidos dos días seguidos? – murmuro una alumna.

\- Por donde se mire es extraño – murmuro otra.

\- C-chicas, por favor hagan silencio – pidió Yamada.

\- Laura, preséntate – ordeno la sensei pelinegra.

\- ¡Si, instructora! – respondió la aludida.

\- _¿Instructora? supongo que conoce a Chifuyu de cuando enseñó en Alemania_ – eran los pensamientos de Ichika.

\- Mi nombre es Laura Bodewig – y después de unos diez segundos de un silencio incomodo – Eso es todo – muchos tenían la extraña necesidad de caerse de espaldas estilo anime.

Entonces la vista de la ojirroja se posó en el hermano menor de Chifuyu y con calma se acercó a él.

PLAF

Lo que hiso dejo sorprendidos a todos, ya que Laura trato de abofetear a Ichika con el reverso de la mano, pero este puso su mano recibiendo está el golpe y dándole una mirada de enojo

-¿y ahora?-pregunto molesto el peli azul

\- No te aceptare como su hermano. Nunca lo hare – dijo con una fría y mortal mirada dirigida al peli azul.

 **Después:**

Se podía ver a un montón de alumnas practicando kendo en uno de los estadios.

Curiosamente, en ese mismo estadio se encontraba Ichika con una cara de molestia… que no era a causa de la alumna nueva, sino de sus tres amigas en frente de él.

Lo que pasa es que las tres le están explicando cómo volar correctamente, aunque sus explicaciones no son nada buenas.

Por un lado, Houki no para de decir "boom" y "bang".

Mientras que Rin solo decía que debía usar sus instintos.

Y la más difícil era Cecilia que lo explicaba todo con método científico

\- …-el ojirrojo molesto se levantó y les dio la espalda para comenzar a irse, pero fue detenido por las 3 chicas

\- ¿Cómo no vas a entender mi explicación? – pregunto enojada Houki.

\- A pesar que lo simplifique para ti – Rin estaba igual.

\- ¿Qué parte de mi coherente explicación no entendiste? – ni se hable de Cecilia.

El peli azul en respuesta puso en blanco los ojos

\- Ichika, ¿tenemos un duelo? – afortunadamente, llego Charles en un IS naranja salvándolo de las tres féminas.

-hubieras dicho eso hace media hora-

Ambos contrincantes se posicionaron.

\- ¡Ahora!-

Ichika se lanzó a tratar de golpear a Charles, pero este despego, siendo seguido por Ichika.

El rubio saco un rifle de francotirador y comenzó a disparar al Traje Pretor.

\- _Mierda, mi traje no se recuperó del todo de la invasión demoniaca y Charles no falla ningún disparo_ – pensó con frustración en ojirrojo.

Saco su Rifle de Asalto y comenzó a disparar mientras seguía al rubio.

Pero le costaba atinar.

Cambio a la Escopeta de Combate Y disparo justo cuando Charles le lanzó una granada.

BOOOM

Una pequeña explosión los envolvió a ambos.

 **Un rato más tarde:**

\- Tal vez se te dificulte el moverte y usar un arma que requiere precisión – comento Charles.

Ambos habían terminado el duelo y estaban descansando.

\- Normalmente me quedo quieto para disparar, excepto con la Escopeta y la Super-escopeta. – dijo el peli azul.

\- Ya veo. Hay que practicar tu puntería, ya que no sostienes bien el arma y el disparo se desvía – explico Charles mientras eran espiados por Houki, Rin y Cecilia.

\- _Tu no lo viste en una batalla_ \- pensaron las tres en sincronía sintiendo un escalofrió al recordar la masacre.

Se activaron unas dianas digitales para práctica de puntería.

\- Pon las manos así… y los hombros así – aconsejaba Charles mientras ayudaba a Ichika a sujetar el rifle que le presto.

\- Pensé que no se podía usar el equipo de otros – dijo Ichika curioso.

\- Normalmente es así, pero si el dueño lo desbloquea no hay problema – explico el rubio.

Cabe mencionar que ante los ojos de las chicas que veían eso, había un extraño brillo alrededor de ambos hombres.

La cuenta regresiva termino e Ichika disparo.

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

Cinco tiros, 3 dieron en el blanco uno se desvió hacia abajo pero igual se mantenía en un área cercana al centro, el último fue el peor ya que había quedado en la orilla

\- No está mal – dijo Charles.

\- me gustaría más practicar con el simulador de demonios – dijo Ichika devolviéndole el arma.

\- Desafortunadamente lo están usando – exclamo el rubio.

Justo ahí notaron el IS negro con líneas rojas con un cañón en el hombro derecho. Al girarse, el piloto resulto ser Laura Bodewig.

\- ¿Qué el modelo de tercera generación alemana no estaba en fase de prueba? -comento una alumna.

\- Laura Bodewig – dijo con palpable ira Cecilia.

\- ¿Esa es la candidata a representante que trato de abofeteo a Ichika? – pregunto con el mismo tono Rin.

\- Orimura Ichika, veo que tienes un "IS" personalizado también. Eso es perfecto. Peleemos – ordeno Laura con un tono monótono.

-…-Ichika estaba ocupado observando el rifle que ni escucho lo que dijo Laura

\- No me importa si quieres pelear o no – Laura cargó energía en su cañón y le disparo a Ichika.

Pero Charles había materializado un escudo y detuvo el disparo.

\- tranquilo Barón Rojo – dijo Charles con una pequeña sonrisa burlona apuntándole a Laura con dos rifles.

\- Un IS de segunda generación quiere pelear contra mi IS de tercera generación – un poco de arrogancia se sentía en la voz de Laura.

\- Es probablemente más ágil que el tuyo que ni siquiera se ha llegado a producir en masa – contrataco Charles.

Pero antes de que se lanzaran uno al otro…

\- ¡Deténganse! – ordeno una voz autoritaria.

Esta venia de nada más ni nada menos que Samuel Hayden que estaba arriba de una de las torres, el cual ni él sabían cómo llego ahí.

\- Hmp – Laura desactivo su IS y vio a Ichika con superioridad y desprecio antes de irse.

 **En los vestidores:**

Ichika estaba sentado pensando en Laura y el por qué parecía odiarlo.

\- Bueno, yo me voy yendo Ichika – dijo Charles con solo su camisa cubriendo el traje.

-¿te molesta que yo esté presente? – dijo Ichika levantando una ceja, poniendo nervioso a Charles.

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué? N-n-no… – Charles se rasco nervioso la nuca, riendo nerviosamente.

-si no hay problema entonces, – Ichika pasó su mano por detrás de Dunoir dándole una palmada en la espalda algo fuerte sorprendiendo al rubio

PLAF

Con un rápido movimiento, corrió la mano de Ichika y se fue de ahí.

 **Un rato más tarde:**

Luego de ducharse, Ichika fue directo a su habitación, pero en el camino escucho algo interesante.

\- Por favor Instructora, dígame que la retiene aquí en el lejano oriente – una de las voces era definitivamente la de Laura.

\- Ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer – y la otra era de Chifuyu.

\- Pero aquí no usa ni la mitad de su potencial. Vuelva a Alemania a enseñarme. Todas aquí ven al IS como una moda y no como lo que de verdad es – Laura sonaba enojada.

\- No pensé que en el tiempo en que no estuve te volvieras tan arrogante – Laura iba a decir algo cuando – Vuelve a tu dormitorio. Es una orden.

Laura salió corriendo de ahí con una mirada triste.

\- No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas – no hacía falta decir con quien hablaba.

Lentamente, Ichika salió de detrás del árbol donde se escondió.

-pasa de casualidad Chifuyu– dijo Ichika encogiéndose de hombros

\- Primero, es Orimura-sensei, y segundo no te hablaba a ti – eso genero dudas en el peli azul.

Justo en ese momento, de detrás de un árbol a unos metros de Ichika salió Samuel.

\- Así que ella es una de las cadetes que entrenaste cuando estuviste en Alemania – exclamo Samuel.

\- Este es un problema mío, así que yo lo resolveré – Chifuyu estaba por abandonar el lugar.

\- Espere Orimura-sensei, lo que ella dijo que no me aceptaría como su hermano menor, ¿es por lo de Mondo Grozzo? – pregunto este con algo de enojo pero también decepción hacia el mismo

\- Ya te dije que no te culpes – fue el comentario de la pelinegra antes de irse, siendo imitado por los otros dos.

¿A qué se refería Ichika? Bueno, como no era frecuente el ataque de los demonios, los países del mundo armaron una competencia mundial donde se ponía a prueba la habilidad de los pilotos.

Chifuyu gano el primer Mondo Grozzo, pero justo antes de poder ganar su segundo Mondo Grozzo consecutivo, Ichika fue secuestrado.

Ella abandono la competencia y fue a rescatar a Ichika, deteniendo a los secuestradores… o al menos eso dice la versión oficial, ya que muchos afirman haber visto camiones de la U.A.C. llevándose cadáveres y limpiando el lugar. Pero ninguno vio alguna mancha de sangre en ella o que estuviera cansada

Como pago a Alemania por brindarle la información donde tenían a Ichika, Chifuyu acepto ser instructora de cadetes por un año.

Hasta hoy en día, Ichika le molesta por haber sido tan débil y dejarse secuestrar tan fácilmente además de perjudicar a su hermana mayor.

 **Dormitorio de Ichika y Charles:**

\- Ya regrese. Charles, ¿Estás aquí? – pregunto Ichika, pero el escuchar la ducha le confirmo que el rubio estaba bañándose.

Pero justo antes de relajarse…

-sabía que había olvidado algo– agarro un bote de jabón y entro al baño – Charles, no hay jabón, aquí tienes un bote… - Ichika cada vez hablaba más despacio mientras que Charles, que estaba por salir, se sonrojo al extremo. Ni siquiera V.E.G.A. tenía algo para decir.

Y es porque "Charles" cuando se cubrió, no solo lo hiso de forma femenina, sino que resalto una parte de su anatomía que logro ocultar más que bien.

\- toma – Ichika estaba en modo automático, dándoselo en la mano

\- S-si – y el rubio tomo el bote.

Y justo cuando Ichika salió…

Charles se sonrojo atómicamente e Ichika…, simplemente se fue a sentar a su cama con una mirada de asombro

 **Un rato después:**

Ichika, ya con su ropa de dormir, esperaba a que Charles saliera del baño, aunque se notaba muy tenso y nervioso.

El rubio, ahora rubia, salió y se sentó en su cama. La incomodidad era tal que no sabían que hacer.

\- Voy a preparar te – Ichika fue el que logro salir de esa incomodidad.

Luego de prepararlo, le acerco uno a Charles, pero ambos rozaron sus manos, generando que Charles accidentalmente tirara él te y cayera mucho en la mano de Ichika.

-…–Ichika se quedó viendo la quemadura sin decir nada para luego mojar su mano en agua fría.

\- ¡Perdón Ichika! – Charles corrió a ayudar al peli azul, pero…

\- Charles… tus... – los pechos de la rubia se apretaban contra el brazo de Ichika.

La rubia se sonrojo y se dio vuelta cubriéndose los pechos, pero se giró y dijo:

\- Ichika, eres un pervertido-

-…-Ichika solo la mira con una ceja levantada-¿segura?-sonriendo irónicamente

Luego de ese momento, Ichika encaro a Charles para pedir respuestas.

\- Bien, ¿Por qué fingías ser un gay….chico en un instituto para chicas? – interrogo Ichika a la rubia.

\- Veras, fui enviada aquí para obtener información – comenzó ella con una sonrisa triste – Quien me envió fue mi padre, el presidente de la Compañía Dunoir-

\- ¿Tu padre?-

\- Veras, yo no soy la hija de la esposa de mi padre. Toda mi vida fui criada por mi madre, hasta hace dos años, cuando ella murió. Un hombre vino en nombre de mi padre y me llevo a las instalaciones Dunoir. Ahí fui teóricamente un piloto de prueba, pero aun así solo vi a mi padre dos veces, incluso solo llegamos a hablar por menos de una hora.

\- si eso no explica nada – cuestiono el ojirrojo.

\- La compañía pasa por problemas severos, ya que aunque son el tercer fabricador mundial de IS, el Revive sigue siendo un IS de segunda generación. Las compañías ahora se centran en fabricar modelos de tercera generación. La compañía lo intento pero no se fabricaron muchos. Mi objetivo era ganar publicidad… y obtener información del extraño caso que se dio en Japón. No creo que haga falta decirte que mi objetivo era espiarte y obtener información de tu IS, aunque lo veo imposible al ver las diferencias entre tu traje y un IS normal – finalizo la rubia.

Ichika tenía la mirada gacha y mucho enojo visible en sus rojos ojos.

\- Ahh, no sabes lo bien que se siente liberarte de este peso. Lamento el mentirte, y el intentar robarte información – exclamo Charles haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿y tú querías hacer todo eso?-

\- Ichika – susurro la rubia.

\- Chifuyu y yo fuimos abandonados por nuestros padres – eso sorprendió a la rubia – No sientas lastima, ellos son cosa del pasado. Incluso cuando Samuel-otousan nos adoptó, nunca nos hiso hacer cosas que no quisiéramos-dijo recordando algo-Dime, ¿Qué pasara contigo? – finalizo preocupado.

\- Supongo que ahora que se descubrió que soy una chica me devuelvan a mi país. Lo más seguro es que me envíen a prisión – aun con esa sonrisa falsa, su tristeza era notable en sus palabras.

\- No creo que pase – eso extraño a la rubia – Según el artículo especial del código de la Academia IS: "Mientras el estudiante este cursando, no pertenecerá a ningún país, grupo o asociación" Ósea que estas a salvo por tres años, en donde podremos pensar en algo para solucionarlo – explico el peli azul

La rubia lo vio sorprendido, hasta que rio un poco de felicidad

–Sabes, el código tiene más de 55 artículos–menciono esta.

\- tengo una computadora en la cabeza – dijo este

\- Muchas gracias, Ichika, por defenderme – exclamo Charles sonriéndole e inclinándose levemente.

\- no hay de… - decía Ichika pero se fijó en cierta parte de la anatomía de la rubia –te cubrirías por favor-dijo señalando el área del pecho

Ante eso, la rubia se ruborizo y se cubrió los pechos.

\- ¿Acaso te molestan? – pregunto esta.

\- siendo sincero, no – sonrió este

\- ¿Sera que acaso quieres verlos? Ichika, eres un pervertido-dijo está retrocediendo un paso

\- otra vez -se quejó el peli azul

*Toc* Toc*

\- Ichika-san, ¿Ya cenaste?

Justo en ese momento, cierta rubia inglesa toco la puerta, sorprendiendo a los dos. Inmediatamente se movieron para ocultar a Charles.

\- Voy a pasar. Con permiso – dijo Cecilia entrando y percatándose que Charles estaba acostado y muy tapado con un acolchado.

\- eso es lo que pasa cuando entrenas horas de mas– exclamo el peli azul mientras Charles ayudaba con quejidos falsos de dolor

\- Bueno. Charles, ¿me podrías prestar a Ichika-san para ir a cenar? – pregunto Cecilia.

-Clarooooooo-decia está ocultando su cara lo más que podia

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Vamos Ichika-san! – Cecilia tomo el brazo de Ichika y lo arrastro afuera mientras Charles se despedía y este tenía una mirada de molestia al ser arrastrado

Pero…

\- ¡Pero que creen que hacen?! – grito alterada Houki al ver a Cecilia tan pegada a Ichika.

\- Ara, solo íbamos a cenar – exclamo feliz la rubia.

\- ¿Pero por qué estás tan pegada a el? – volvió a cuestionar Houki.

\- Porque esto es el caballero que escolta a la princesa – aunque Ichika pensaba que era al revés.

\- Bueno, dado que no me satisfago la comida del mediodía, voy a cenar con ustedes – declaro la pelinegra.

\- Ara, ara, si haces eso, engordaras Shinonono-san – comento la rubia inglesa.

\- No hay problema – dijo desenrollando una espada guardada – Practicare con esta espada para quemar calorías -

- _me pregunto si podre pelear bien sin los brazos-_ pensó el peli azul al ver que lo tenían firmemente agarrado de los brazos

Así las dos féminas arrastraron al peli azul contra su voluntad.

 **Un rato después:**

Charles seguía en la habitación acostada, hasta que alguien prendió las luces.

\- hasta que me escape– quien entro era Ichika con una bandeja con comida, pero se le notaba algo agitado y con la mirada molesta.

\- Bienvenido. ¿Paso algo? – pregunto extrañada por la respiración agitada del peli azul.

\- …-no quería decir nada sobre la zona de guerra que se armó entre Cecilia y Houki – Te traje comida-

\- Oh, gracias – agradeció levantándose.

Pero al llegar a la bandeja, vio que era un típico plato japonés, por lo que empezó a traspirar nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? – pregunto extrañado.

\- ¡N-no! Es que no se comer con palillos – confeso con pena la rubia.

-bueno-dijo este para sacar algo de cinta y tomar los pasillos y un lápiz, armando unos rudimentarios palillos de practica- toma, así debería ser más fácil-dijo este para ver como la rubia parecía que iba a rechazarlos-Charles, tan traumada te tienen como para no confiar- dijo en broma mientras aun extendía los palillo- ¿Qué tal si comienzas conmigo? – La rubia solo acepto y comenzó a comer, de una manera algo torpe-… -miraba como se le dificultaba comer.

-lo siento-se disculpó esta otra vez

-me debes una-dijo este pero la rubia no sabía si era en broma o hablaba enserio, este tomo los palillos, quitando la cinta de un tirón, los sujeto y tomo un poco de pescado le acerco la comida a la boca.

Por alguna razón, Cecilia, Houki y Rin querían matar a cierta rubia incógnita, mientras que Chifuyu sintió una sensación similar, pero agregando el reprender a su hermanito.

Charles, aunque agradecía a Ichika por mantener el secreto, no podía evitar pensar cuanto duraría la farsa.

Lo que no sabían, es que cierta persona escucho toda la historia de Charles desde su cómoda oficina… acariciando un gato.

\- ¿De dónde mierda salió este gato? – pregunto al aire la persona, para luego lanzarlo por la ventana, cayendo el gato de pie y corriendo con una cara de miedo

En otra parte, más específicamente en el Estadio, se podía ver a Laura mirando la luna.

\- Instructora, su fuerza no tiene comparación, es mi meta y razón de ser – la peli plateada se saca el parche, revelando un ojo de un curioso color dorado – Orimura Ichika, eres la razón por la que esta reprimida. No te lo perdonare. Te eliminare, a cualquier costo – declaro está volviendo a ver la luna.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente, como están, espero que bien, bueno otro capítulo más a la lista, espero que haya sido de su agrado y bueno sin entretenerme más pasemos a los Reviews**

.

.

Guest

Siendo sincero lo miro un poco complicado más que nada porque en ingles no soy muy bueno, pero podría intentarlo solo el tiempo lo dirá pero no descarto la idea

.

.

Me alegra que te guste y que lo digas Doom sin duda es de los mejores, gracias por el apoyo

.

.

deadpool50004

me encanta saber que fue de tu agrado y créeme habrán mas masacres tengo por seguro, y bueno lo de la actualización mas constante tratare de hacerlo pero no prometo mucho ya que con las demás historias y asuntos personales me será un poco difícil pero hare lo mejor para que sea un poco más constante

.

.

.

 **Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5: torneo inter-escolar.

 **Clase 1-A:**

-¡¿Es en serio?! – grito Cecilia al enterarse.

-Claro, dicen que la que gane el torneo inter-escolar tendrá una cita con Orimura-kun – dijo una alumna.

-¿U-u-u-na cita? – tartamudeo Rin.

-¿E Ichika-san sabe de esto? – pregunto la rubia a lo que las chicas se miraron nerviosas.

-Bueno… la verdad es que él no sabe nada – dijo la misma que hablo al principio.

Mientras, en su asiento, Houki suspiraba al ver que su promesa con Ichika se había convertido en una competencia.

-Hola ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Charles, entrando en el salón junto a Ichika

-¡Nada! – y las chicas salieron disparadas a todos lados.

Ambos "hombres" se miraron sin entender que pasaba.

 **Tiempo después, azotea:**

Houki estaba pensativa mirando las nubes.

No paraba de pensar que si quería ganar, debía obtener la fuerza para superar a Cecilia y a Rin, quienes contaban con IS personalizados y con armamento de última generación… oh y en Ichika que con su armadura y superaba a ambas.

Recordaba como hace tiempo, cuando era una niña, como estuvo a punto de ganar un campeonato de kendo, pero la fama de su hermana mayor provoco que la familia Shinonono tuviera que mudarse constantemente.

Llego a pensar que la "fuerza" de sus habilidades de kendo sería suficiente para ganar lo que sea, pero los recientes eventos la hacían cuestionarse sobre esa "fuerza".

También recordaba lo feroz que era antes, llegando a humillar a sus contrincantes por gusto.

Al final tomo su decisión… si quería ser más fuerte, tenía que contactar con ella.

 **Estadio:**

-Valla, pensé que era la única aquí – dijo Cecilia entrando al estadio, donde se encontraba Rin, ambas con trajes para uso de IS.

-Vine a entrenar – contesto Rin algo molesta.

-Ara ara, vas a necesitar más que eso para vencerme – dijo con arrogancia Cecilia.

-Ja, podría vencerte sin mis cañones – exclamo molesta Rin.

-Veo que es cierto lo que dicen de que "perro que ladra no muerde" – hablo Cecilia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que simplemente dices eso para sonar importante y fuerte, cuando ambas sabemos que no puedes vencerme – declaro con una sonrisa arrogante la rubia inglesa.

-¡¿Quieres ver quien ladra y no muerde?! – Rin activo a Shenlong.

-Hmp – mientras que Cecilia a Blue Tears.

Ambas se lanzaron contra la otra pero…

PUM

Un disparo las detuvo.

Este vino de nada más ni nada menos que de Laura.

-Schwarzen Roeger, un IS de tercera generación de la división alemana – recito Rin al ver los esquemas del mismo en su IS.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto la inglesa mientras la peli plateada las miraba con arrogancia.

-Shenlong y Blue Tears, se veían más poderosos cuando leí las especificaciones – una sonrisa arrogante se formó en la cara de la alemana.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear? Viniendo desde Alemania, solo para ser derrotada. Eso es masoquismo extremo. ¿O es la actitud típica de los débiles? – decía Rin arrogante.

-Ara ara Rin-san, parece que la persona aquí no tiene conocimiento de la lengua común. Intimidarla demasiado nos hará ver patéticas – dijo Cecilia.

-No puedo creer que personas como ustedes estén usando IS de tercera generación como yo – declaro Laura mientras las miradas de sus oponentes se entrecerraba – Un país lleno de gente, pero inútil… y uno con mucho talento, pero que se centra mucho en sus costumbres.

-¿Acaso quieres que te aplastemos? – pregunto enojada Rin.

-O eso es lo que parece – dijo Cecilia lista para pelear.

-¿Por qué no atacan las dos juntas? ¿Qué pueden hacer dos jinetes inútiles en tan buenos corceles? – y ambas, furiosas por las palabras de la alemana, se lanzaron contra ella.

 **Mientras:**

Ichika y Charles iban caminando por los pasillos que llevan al estadio.

-Ichika, ¿hoy también harás ese entrenamiento especial? – pregunto Charles.

-Si– contesto este.

-Parece que las tres candidatas a representante están peleando en el estadio – dijo una alumna corriendo junto a otras.

Charles miro esto curioso para salir corriendo detrás de las chicas, Ichika solo suspiro para seguir a su "compañero"

Llegaron al estadio junto a Houki, solo para cubrirse por la cortina de humo que se levantó.

-Son Fang-san y Alcott-san – señalo Charles viendo como ambas estaban arrodilladas.

-Y Laura Bodewig – dijo Houki.

-¡Toma! – Rin disparo su [Cañón Dragón] contra Laura.

-Eso no es nada contra la incuestionable barrera de mi IS – Laura levanto la palma y esta genero un escudo que detuvo el ataque y lo desapareció, todo ante la mirada sorprendida de Rin y los demás.

-¿Cómo detuvo el [Cañón Dragón]? – pregunto una de las espectadoras

-A.I.C. – respondió la rubia disfrazada.

-Eso lo explica. Con eso, puede atacar y defender a la vez – la continuo Houki.

-¿Qué es el A.I.C.? – cuestiono otra chica para hacerle conversación al "chico"

-Es el arma de tercera generación de Schwarzen Roeger. Active Inercia Canceller – dijo el rubio.

-Detiene la inercia de los objetos en un rango especifico – explico Houki recibiendo un "mmm" de Ichika – Lo entendiste ¿no? – Ichika solo la miro con desdén

Rin seguía disparando mientras volaba, pero el escudo de Laura detenía cada disparo.

Un cable salió del IS alemán y se engancho a la pierna del IS chino.

-Perder a esta altura, es una deshonra para un IS de tercera generación – Laura tuvo que comenzar a esquivar los drones de Cecilia.

Frustrada por no atinarle, la rubia disparo dos misiles que Laura esquivaba hasta posicionarse de manera correcta para usar su A.I.C. y detener tanto los misiles como los drones.

Cecilia apunto contra ella pero la peli plateada uso su cañón y ambos disparos chocaron generando una explosión.

La alemana tiro del cable y uso a Rin para impactar a la inglesa y mandarlas a ambas al suelo.

PUUUM

Ambas terminaron dentro de un cráter adoloridas.

La peli plateada aterrizó cerca de ellas y Rin, en un ataque de ira, le apunto con sus cañones.

-¿En serio? ¿Apuntar desde tan cerca con un arma de presión? – Laura le disparo y destruyo un cañón, pero Cecilia le disparó un misil.

BOOOOM

Aprovechando la explosión, Cecilia y Rin se alejaron.

-¿Quién dispara un misil desde tan cerca? – pregunto con sarcasmo la castaña.

-Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, pero eso debió hacerle algún daño – dijo Cecilia viendo la nube de humo.

Pero los ojos de ambas se abrieron al ver que Laura estaba sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Eso es todo? – se burló mientras de su IS salieron dos cables y se enrollaron alrededor de los cuellos de Rin y Cecilia.

Esta las atrajo y las comenzó a golpear sin misericordia.

-Esto es malo. Si sigue así, los IS fallaran y sus vidas estarán en peligro – señalo preocupado Charles viendo como los IS de Cecilia y Rin eran destruidos.

Un ligero recuerdo pasó por la mente de Houki, de cuando su concepto de fuerza era erróneo y humillaba a sus contrincantes en kendo.

-no sería buena idea que las detengas-dijo Ichika al rubio

-eh, ¿porque yo?-dijo el rubio confundido, para ver como el peli azul gruño

-¡Paren!-

Laura se detuvo y lo vio antes de sonreírle sádicamente, a lo que Ichika tomo la acción como reto activando el Traje Pretor y rompió la barrera.

Pero fue detenido por la alemana con su escudo.

-Patético, eres emocional e imprudente. Contra mi Schwarzen Roeger, eres un oponente débil -eran las palabras de desprecio de Laura.

[Advertencia el rango de movimiento es limitado, activando modo de defensa] – dijo la I.A mientras que el peli azul pensaba que hacer

Laura le apunto a Ichika con su cañón

-¡Ichika, sácalas de aquí! – grito Charles en su IS disparando contra Laura, alejándola mientras Ichika se llevaba a las candidatas a representantes de Inglaterra y China.

Laura le estaba apuntando con su cañón, pero antes de disparar fue desviado por los disparos de "el" rubio.

-¿Están vivas? – pregunto Ichika a ambas.

-¿I-Ichika?

-Perdón Ichika-san, te mostramos un espectáculo vergonzoso – se disculpó Cecilia.

- _Al menos la academia no tiene que pagar servicio funerario_ -pensó Ichika

- _Mierda, ¿Por qué no tengo un IS personalizado? Acaso solo debo quedarme aquí y mirar_ – pensaba Houki enojada consigo misma.

Las cosas para Charles no estaban bien, en algún momento la peli plateada alemana la había atrapado con su cuerda y la estaba retrayendo con ella.

Trato de dispararle pero las balas eran detenidas por su escudo.

-Interesante, te mostrare la diferencia entre las generaciones de IS – dijo Laura.

Ichika se giró para ir rápido con su compañero, viendo como Laura creaba un aguijón de energía en su mano izquierda y planeaba atacar a la rubia encubierta.

FIUM

Pero se detuvo cuando una espada azul apareció en frente suyo amenazándola con cortarla y un disparo paso cerca de su oreja.

-¿I-instructora? ¿Samuel-sama? – pregunto sorprendida Laura al ver a su instructora de hace años y su "padre"

-Es por esto que no me gusta cuidar niños – dijo enojada Chifuyu.

-¿Orimura-sensei? ¿Samuel-otousan?-

-Esta bien el tener combates de simulación, pero no llevarlo al extremo de romper una de las barreras del estadio – regaño Samuel regresando su brazo a su antigua forma.

-Si tienen problemas, resuélvanlos en el torneo inter-curso – ordeno Chifuyu.

La alemana acato las órdenes y desactivo su IS, yéndose de ahí.

-Orimura, Dunoir, ¿les parece bien? – pregunto Orimura-sensei.

-Si – afirmo Ichika.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo – secundo Charles.

-Bueno, ¡todas las competiciones personales quedan suspendidas hasta el torneo inter-curso – grito nuestro director.

 **Enfermería:**

Ichika llevo a Rin y Cecilia a la enfermería para que se curaran y descansaran, pero no dejaban de hablar sobre que si la lucha seguía, ellas ganarían.

Ichika solo miraba a la ventana ignorando lo que ellas decían

-Ambas deberían dejar de sobre esforzarse – dijo Charles entregando unos vasos de té.

-¿Sobre esforzando? – el peli azul no entendió de que hablaba.

[¿Cuándo?] – dijo V.E.G.A provocando una pequeña risa del peli azul

-Ambas se sobre esforzaron para no quedar mal frente al chico que les gustan – afirmo el rubio

A lo que Ichika solo observo al rubio – _si tan solo supieran que es mujer-_

[Estas imbécil] – dijo la I.A

-N-n-n-n-no es cierto – tartamudeo la castaña antes de tomar su bebida.

-E-e-es verdad, no fue por eso – dijo Cecilia tomando su te.

-A todo esto, ¿Por qué estaban peleando con Laura? – pregunto el peli azul para que las chicas escupieran su bebida.

-B-b-b-bueno…

-Ella hirió mi orgullo de dama – contesto Cecilia.

-No me digan, que todo fue por Ichi… ¡! – decía Charles pero fue callado por Rin y Cecilia que le taparon la boca.

-¡Sí que te gusta hablar! – grito Rin.

-No es por eso – le dijo la rubia.

-Ustedes dos, siguen moviéndose a pesar de que están heridas – Ichika toco los hombros de ambas y estas se retorcieron del dolor – Lo ven-

De repente, un temblor comenzó a sentirse hasta que la puerta fue abierta de golpe por muchas estudiantes.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la rubia incógnita viendo como las chicas la miraban a ella e Ichika como si fueran el ultimo pedazo de carne del mundo.

-¡Miren! – el grito colectivo fue ese, acompañado de las alumnas mostrando unos folletos

Charles se pasó un folleto a Ichika para que lo leyera para todos

– Con el fin de hacer más interesantes las peleas, el torneo inter-escolar de este mes será en parejas. Aquellas sin pareja, se les será asignada una al alzar. La fecha límite es…-cuando fue interrumpido

-Como sea, ¡Haz equipo conmigo!-dijo la chica que le dio el folleto

-Seamos equipo charles-dijo Ichika poniendo el folleto en el pecho del rubio ignorando a lo que decían las chicas

-Que mal. Los dos chicos van a hacer equipo – dijo una yéndose con todas las demás.

-Mmm… Ichika – decía Charles pero fue cortado.

-Ichika, como tu amiga de la infancia, es tu deber hacer equipo conmigo – dijo Rin aferrándose a un brazo.

-Como compañeros de grado, es mejor que nosotros hagamos equipo – dijo Cecilia tomando el otro brazo.

-Ustedes no harán nada – las reto Yamada-sensei entrando – Sus IS sufrieron mucho daño y los sistemas de soporte vital están en números rojos. Se quedaran aquí hasta nuevo aviso.

[JA JA]- se rio la I.A a lo tipo Nelson

-Pero…

-Nada de peros – finalizo Yamada.

 _-Si alguna gana, tendrá una cita con Ichika…_ \- pensaba Rin

- _No podemos permitir eso –_ pensó Cecilia.

-Escúchanos Ichika, debes ganar ¿entendido? – le dijo la castaña a su amigo de la infancia.

-Los estaré apoyando desde el fondo de mi corazón – añadió la rubia.

 **En la noche:**

Ichika y su compañera encubierta caminaban de regreso a los dormitorios.

-Gracias Ichika – agradeció la rubia.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-

\- Por defenderme en la enfermería al decir que sería mi compañero-

\- da igual-

-Eres amable, Ichika-

[¿De dónde?]- se preguntó la I.A

 **Habitación de Ichika y Charlotte:**

-No es necesario que actúes como chico cuando no hay nadie cerca – le dijo Ichika a la rubia sentada en la cama.

-He sido educada para actuar y pensar como un chico, todo para pasar desapercibida. No puedo cambiar eso de la noche a la mañana. P-pero si tú quieres, puedo tratar de hablar como una chica – propuso Charles algo sonrojada.

-¿ _toda su vida?-_ pensó Ichika

 **Al día siguiente:**

Ichika y Charles se estaban cambiando, preparándose para salir y pelear en el torneo.

-esto parece muy importante – dijo Ichika viendo como líderes de empresas estaban en un balcón privado.

-Bueno, los de tercer año son contratados y los de segundo demuestran sus capacidades – dijo Charles, pero su cara cambio a una preocupada – Estas centrado en el duelo contra Bodewing-san, ¿verdad? – no recibió respuesta pero sabía que era verdad – Si te dejas llevar por tus emociones, perderás. Bodewing debe ser la alumna de primero más poderosa.

-Si – Ichika presto atención a la pantalla donde aparecería los combatientes

El tablero de los encuentros apareció, e Ichika y Charles no podían estar más sorprendidos, al igual que las demás alumnas en otro vestidor.

- _Vaya combinació_ n – eran los pensamientos de cierta pelinegra viendo a la peli plateada alemana, recordando de paso la cara de esta al apalear a Cecilia y Rin y la suya antes.

Eso era porque en el tablero decía: Shinonono Houki y Laura Bodewing VS Orimura Ichika y Charles Dunoir.

 **Un rato después; Estadio:**

-Y pensar que nuestro duelo sería el primero – comento Laura con su IS y con Houki detrás, usando un Uchigane.

En frente, estaban Ichika con el Traje Pretor y Charles con su Revive.

La cuenta regresiva estaba por llegar a cero y todos los espectadores miraban la arena ansiosos.

-" _Comiencen_ "

Ichika saco el Fusil de Asalto y comenzó a disparar a Laura, pero esta se protegió con el A.I.C.

Pero Charles se posiciono del lado derecho de la alemana y saco dos fusiles de asalto.

RATATATATATATATA

Laura se vio obligada a esquivar los disparos del francés, pero el centrarse ahora en Charles le dio la apertura necesaria a Ichika.

RATATATATA

Ichika disparaba contra la alemana, pero los disparos impactaron en el escudo de Houki.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! – la pelinegra se lanzó contra Ichika.

Esto fue notado por Charles y este le lanzó una granada a Laura.

BOOOOM

Ignorando la explosión, Houki dio un tajo descendente, pero fue parado por Ichika.

Lo que le permitió a Charles, quien apareció detrás del peli azul, apuntarle con su arma.

Pero antes de poder disparar, unos cables se enredaron en la cintura de la Shinonono y la jalaron, lanzándola lejos.

Quien lo hiso no fue otra que Laura, quien convoco su aguijón y se lanzó contra sus oponentes.

-¡Oye! – grito indignada la pelinegra al ser golpeada con el piso.

-No intento salvar a Houki… - comento Rin en las gradas.

-La ve como un estorbo – dijo Cecilia al lado de la castaña.

Houki se levantó y vio como Laura intentaba apuñalar a Ichika, pero este la esquivaba.

Se lanzó con su espada para apoyar a su compañera pero una ráfaga de fuego rápido la detuvo.

-Antes peleaste con Ichika, ¡Ahora te toca contra mí! – dijo Charles convocando dos fusiles rápidos y disparando contra Houki, quien solo se podía defender con sus escudos.

-Parece que Bodewing-san no sabe trabajar en equipo – dijo Yamada en la cabina junto a su compañera y el director-

-Es normal. Ella no espero que fuera combates en equipos. No tiene experiencia en ello – dijo Chifuyu al lado de ella.

-Sin embargo, el trabajo de Orimura-kun y Dunoir-kun es… simplemente magnifico-

-No es algo para alabar, es normal-

De regreso a la pelea, Charles bloqueo el ataque de Houki, para después sacar un lanzagranadas y apuntarle.

BOOM

BOOM

Debido a la cercanía, el daño fue mayor.

Todas las espectadoras se alarmaron, pero al final Houki estaba bien.

-¡!- no se podía decir lo mismo de su escudo, el cual cayó a 0, perdiendo automáticamente.

Con su enemigo derrotado, Charles fue a apoyar a Ichika.

Con los otros dos, ambos se separaron y Laura tuvo que esquivar unas granadas de Charles.

-¿Y Houki? – pregunto Ichika.

-Ella ya está eliminada – dijo el rubio mirando a la derrotada Houki.

-Bien-

Charles cambio a otro fusil de asalto comenzó a disparar contra la alemana, quien se protegía con su A.I.C.

Pero Ichika se acercó peligrosamente y le apunto con la Súper Escopeta.

BANG

El disparo daño los escudos del IS alemán.

Laura se alejó de ambos por precaución.

\- … - Ichika se lanzó contra Laura.

-Que inútil… ¿olvidas que tengo mi barrera? – exclamo Laura deteniendo a Ichika con su barrera especial y le apunto con su cañón.

-no te equivocas, pero no soy el único Marine– y de detrás de Ichika salió Charles apuntando y disparando contra la Bodewing.

Esta se vio obligada a esquivarlo.

-Otra maniobra combinada – decía Yamada.

-Esos dos descubrieron el punto débil del A.I.C. – dijo Chifuyu.

-Para detener algo, se requiere de toda su concentración – aclaro Samuel.

La peli plateada alzo vuelo para alejarse pero fue seguida por Ichika.

-¡AHHHHHH! – grito Ichika a punto de conectar un golpe contra Laura.

Pero esta lo pudo esquivar por los pelos.

-Que inútil – Laura tomo el brazo de Ichika y lo uso para lanzarlo contra el suelo, impactándolo y generando un cráter.

\- mierda – Ichika se levantaba solo para ver como Laura caía en picada contra el para intentar apuñalarlo.

Pero fue interceptada por Charles, sacándola de su trayectoria.

Ambas cayeron separadas por una considerable distancia.

-Maldito – maldijo Laura ahora viendo como el IS francés venía a toda velocidad, como si se hubiera impulsado -¡¿Ignition Boost?! ¡No teníamos información sobre que podías hacer eso! – exclamo consternada esta.

-¡No lo había usado hasta ahora! – Charles se puso en frente de la chica y en su brazo izquierdo formo un cilindro con una protuberancia como taladro.

-¡¿Un Rompedor de Barreras?!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Charles impacto su ataque con su brazo y mando a Laura contra el muro, incrustándola.

Charles se lanzó de una contra Laura e impacto si rompedor de escudos contra la alemana.

- _No… no puedo perder_ -La mente de Laura viajo al pasado.

Ella fue creada con el único propósito de ser la mejor soldado, y lo hacía excelente. Pero todo cambio con la llegada de los IS.

Con el objetivo de mejorar su compatibilidad, se le implantaron nano máquinas en su ojo izquierdo. Pero aun así no supo adaptarse correctamente, así que fue catalogada como fallida.

Pero fue en ese entonces que la conoció, a su instructora Orimura Chifuyu.

Ella logro que Laura se volviera una experta piloteando IS, y esta no pudo dejar de admirar la fuerza, valor y orgullo de su instructora.

 _-¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?_ – fue lo que le pregunto Laura un día.

- _Tengo un hermano menor_ – pero la respuesta de Chifuyu mas esa sonrisa gentil no le gustaron para nada a su alumna.

Es por eso que no podía aceptar a Ichika, no podía aceptar que alguien pudiera hacer que su instructora mostrara ese lado vulnerable según ella.

 _-Necesito poder_

 _ **-¿Quieres poder?**_

- _Sí, dame todo el poder que tengas_

En las gradas, un sujeto con capucha veía la arena y se fijaba en una pantalla en un dispositivo en su mano que decía "aceptación del usuario".

Con una sonrisa macabra, presiono un botón rojo.

Y en la arena…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Laura gritaba de dolor mientras el parche se rompía y revelaba su ojo dorado, el cual se teñía de rojo, pero un rojo antinatural.

Rayos rojos salían de su IS, alejando a Charles.

Esos mismos rayos se concentraron y abrieron un extraño agujero.

-Maya, evacua a todos – dijo con seriedad Samuel.

-P-pero por qué… - la peliverde iba a responder pero…

-" _Advertencia, presencia demoniaca encontrada_ " – la voz de la computadora se escuchó por todo el estadio.

Automáticamente, las salidas del estadio se cerraron tras puertas herméticas de metal, protegiendo a alumnos y personas importantes.

Con Ichika y Charles, estos veían como Laura caía mientras su IS presentaba varios daños.

El agujero seguía abierto, pero lentamente empezaron a cercarse cosas desde el otro lado.

Del agujero salieron cinco seres enormes y robustos, de color rojo con patas robustas de cabra, ojos verdes furiosos, dientes filosos y dos enormes cuernos.

-[Advertencia, presencia de Barones del Infierno] – advirtió V.E.G.A.

-Información– ordeno Ichika con un tono de enojo que Charles noto.

-[Son de los más poderosos demonios dentro de los ejércitos. Su fuerza, defensa, resistencia y demás están en una categoría muy diferente a cualquiera que te hayas enfrentado antes, también pueden lanzar esferas verdes de energía Argent] – informo la I.A.

-A trabajar – dijo Ichika sacando el Fusil de Plasma, un arma similar a cualquier fusil pero delgado y de color blanco, además de una apariencia más tecnológica.

Este empezó a correr contra los demonios, pero fue detenido.

-¡E-espera Ichika! – Charles lo detuvo – No puedes con ellos. Deja que se encarguen los profesores – aclaro viendo como cuatro IS iban a atacar a los demonios.

Los cuatro comenzaron a disparar, pero las balas nada hacían contra la dura piel de los Barones.

Uno de ellos levanto el puño, y sin dificultad lo bajo como un martillo, aplastando a una de las pilotos y esparciendo sus órganos.

Otro salto y aplasto las piernas de otra, para después tirar de su parte superior y arrancarla, solo para después devorarla.

Otro la golpeo, rompiendo de una su escudo, y le lanzo una esfera verde que al hacer contacto con la humana, la empezó a descomponer lentamente.

La última retrocedía lentamente, aterrada por las muertes de sus compañeras.

Charles no estaba mejor, no esperaba una carnicería de ese nivel.

El piloto sobreviviente choco contra Ichika quien la veía detrás de su casco.

-Vete – fue la orden dura y monótona de Ichika que aterro más a la piloto antes de salir de ahí.

Ichika reanudo su marcha contra los Barones del Infierno.

-Déjalo – Houki detuvo a Charles – Creme que no creerás lo que va a hacer, pero solo podemos apoyarlo – dijo esta.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que funciona tú IS?-

-La piloto que salió corriendo paso su energía a mi IS, recargándolo – dijo la pelinegra sacando su espada.

Ichika siguió caminando, listo para enfrentar a los demonios, pero entonces vio algo que lo sorprendió

-¡! – y era que, ahí inconsciente, estaba Laura sin indicios de moverse y con un demonio agarrándola.

Ichika, aunque le molestara la forma de ser de Laura, no iba a dejar que muriera si podía evitarlo.

Activando sus propulsores, salió disparado contra el demonio y le apunto con su fusil, el cual disparo una esfera de energía azul.

Laura aun algo consciente, veía como su final se acercaba.

- _Por favor, alguien, quien sea, ayúdeme_ – pensó aterrada la peli plateada mientras veía como las fauces del demonio de abrían.

Pero la esfera de energía impacto contra el demonio y lo paralizo, soltando a Laura y siendo agarrada por Ichika que salió de ahí antes de ser agarrado por los otros 5.

Lo último que vio Laura fue a su rescatista, aquel que odio antes, arriesgarse salvándola y podía sentir un extraño calor llenándola. Un segundo después se desmayó por el dolor.

-¡Saca las armas más poderosas que tengas! – ordeno Houki a Charles el cual saco dos lanza granadas.

Este empezó a disparar contra los Barones, hiriéndolos un poco.

Ichika llego rápido con Houki y le entrego a Laura.

-Sácala de aquí– ordeno el peli azul dándose la vuelta y listo para la batalla.

-¡No! ¡Yo me quedo a ayudar! – grito está enojada.

-¿Cómo? No sabes usar armas de distancia y dudo que puedas hacer algo con tu espada – puede que sus palabras sonaran duras, pero aun así en ese estado de furia Ichika se preocupaba por ella.

La pelinegra soltó unas lágrimas antes de irse de ahí.

BOOOM

De la cabina sellada, salió Chifuyu enfundada en su IS.

-Tengan cuidado, no son como los demonios del mes pasado – advirtió Chifuyu dejando confundida a Charles.

La pelinegra se lanzó a pelear con un Barón, el cual bloqueo con sus gruesos brazos la espada de Chifuyu.

Ichika y Charles mantenían a raya a los otros cinco.

Charles se sorprendió con la habilidad de Ichika al disparar a los demonios, dando en puntos vitales, pero desafortunadamente, no podían atravesar la gruesa piel.

Para colmo, Ichika no pudo recargar sus otras armas, quedando solo con una carga del Fusil Gauss, el Fusil de Plasma y la Súper Escopeta.

Cambio al Fusil Gauss con modo de cañón, apuntando a los demonios.

Un rayo azul fue lo que se vio cuando uno de los demonios perdió el brazo derecho, muriendo desangrado.

Charles pensaba que debía conseguirse un arma así.

Viendo la munición en cero, el usuario del Traje Pretor cambio a la Súper Escopeta.

Corrió contra uno de ellos. El demonio levanto el puño buscando aplastarlo, pero una ráfaga de disparos explosivos de Charles lo detuvo lo suficiente para que Ichika dispare dos veces contra él.

Los disparos solo lo hicieron retroceder levemente herido.

Otro Barón del Infierno había creado una esfera verde y se la lanzo a Ichika.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! – grito Ichika al ser impactado por el ataque.

Su escudo secundario desapareció con ese ataque.

Chifuyu de mientras atacaba al demonio, pero su piel era muy dura.

En una, el demonio dio un derechazo fallido, el cual Chifuyu aprovecho para ponerse al costado del mismo.

Su espada se abrió, revelando una hoja láser azul.

-¡Toma esto! – y de un rápido tajo, partió al demonio.

Lentamente, ambas mitades cayeron en lados opuestos, esparciendo sangre y viseras.

Chifuyu vio entonces como Ichika y Charles mantenían a raya a los demonios, pero se les terminaba la munición. Justo en eso, vio una esfera violeta brillante que flotaba.

Ichika esquivo otra esfera verde de un Barón, para volver a disparar contra él.

El problema era que no hacía mucho daño y se le acababa la munición.

Charles desde hace rato se le terminaron las granadas y solo contaba con sus rifles.

Ichika pensaba a mil por hora un plan para poder vencerlos o en su defecto sobrevivir lo suficiente. Como desearía tener la misma suerte de encontrarse con un alma Berserker.

-¡Ichika, toma! – grito Chifuyu llamándolo de nuevo por su nombre.

Ichika vio como Chifuyu arrojaba con su espada esa esfera violeta.

-¡Esa esfera es como el Berserker, pero cuadriplica el poder de las armas! – explico Chifuyu, sacándole una sonrisa salvaje a su hermanito.

-¡Gracias! – grito este.

La aludida se sonrojo un poco.

Mientras que V.E.G.A. notaba como la ira que Ichika sentía al principio y ahora era menor a la que sintió hace un mes. Tal vez se estaba acostumbrando y esa ira no lo afectara en un futuro… aunque de seguro seguirá siendo sanguinario.

Ichika apretó la esfera, haciendo que explote y un aura violeta lo cubriera.

-¡KKKKYYYYYAAAAAA! – el grito de Charles lo alerto.

Vio como los brazos de su IS fueron destruidos y ahora los demonios iban a matarla.

-¡! – Ichika corrió contra los 4 demonios restantes con la Súper Escopeta en mano.

Apunto cerca de uno y disparo.

PUUUUUM

El disparo fue tan poderoso que no solo mato al demonio al que apunto, sino que también mato al demonio de al lado.

Los dos restantes vieron eso y se lanzaron contra el peli azul.

Uno incrusto su puño en el suelo donde estaba Ichika, pero el peli azul salto y termino parado sobre los hombros del Barón.

Este miro hacia arriba, observando como su cuerno era sujetado por el peli azul con tal fuerza que fue arrancado de su cabeza llevándose una buena parte de piel, carne y hueso, para utilizar el mismo cuerno para atravesar su inferior bañando a Ichika de sangre.

El último iba a atacar a traición, pero…

SLASH

Fue decapitado por la mejor piloto de IS.

-" _Alerta, amenaza demoniaca eliminada_ " – los tres que pelearon se sentaron en el suelo a descansar.

 **Enfermería:**

-Emmm – Laura estaba despertando.

-Veo que al fin despiertes.

La peli plateada vio como al lado suyo estaba su instructora, Chifuyu Orimura.

-¿Qué… paso? – pregunto la chica de ojos bicolor.

-Alguien integro en tu IS, más específicamente en los nanobots en tu ojo izquierdo, un programa que usaba la voluntad del piloto más un aparato externo para concentrar la energía Argent y generar un portal al infierno – la explicación de Chifuyu entristeció a Laura al ser usada de esa manera – La amenaza fue contenida por una combinación de fuerza mía, de Charles Dunoir… y principalmente de Ichika Orimura. Él fue quien te salvo de los demonios.

Los ojos de la alemana se abrieron al recordar eso. Ella le dijo tantas cosas y él va y la salva. Se sentía terrible por decirle inútil y demás. Inconscientemente, un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

-Laura Bodewing – la llamo su instructora - ¿Quién eres? – La peli plateada la miro con extrañeza – Si no eres nadie, desde ahora eres Laura Bodewing, no tienes nada que ver con tu pasado. Inicia tu nueva vida – fueron las palabras de la Orimura con una sonrisa.

Antes de irse, le dejo a Laura una tableta con dos videos.

Por curiosidad, tomo la tableta, siendo los videos de cuando Ichika se enfrentó a los demonios del mes pasado y los de ahora.

 **Lugar desconocido:**

PUM

El sujeto con capucha que había presionado el botón durante el torneo estaba ahora frente a Chifuyu, Samuel y Yamada. Los tres armados.

-Así que tú eres quien trajo a los demonios el mes pasado y abrió el portal recién – dijo Chifuyu levantando una espada.

-¿Qué buscaba con ello? – interrogo Samuel con su cañón.

-Crees que me dan miedo. Te tengo un mensaje Samuel Hayden, Olivia Pierce te manda saludos – dijo antes de apretar los dientes y masticar una pastilla de cianuro

-cobarde, se suicidó. Pero, ¿Quién es Olivia Pierce? – pregunto Yamada viendo al directo.

Este no decía nada, esperando que sea solo una broma.

 **En el comedor:**

Siendo ya de noche, Ichika y Charles comían tranquilos.

-Cancelaron el torneo – dijo Ichika.

En eso, escucharon a varias estudiantes salir corriendo diciendo algo sobre "cita" y "cancelada"

En eso, Ichika ve a Houki algo nerviosa y se le acerca.

-Houki, está bien si decimos que ganaste-dijo Ichika

La mirada de Houki se ilumino y comenzó a zarandear a Ichika, hasta que se calmó y pregunto el por qué acepto, aunque tenía un lindo sonrojo.

El peli azul solo se encogió de hombros – tú decides a donde-

Al ver al chico tan desinteresado por ello se fue del lugar entre enojada y feliz, momento en que el rubio se acercó para saber de qué habían hablado

-¡Orimura-kun, Dunoir-kun, buenas noticias! ¡Al fin terminaron el baño de los chicos! – dijo feliz Yamada sorprendiendo a los nombrados.

 **Tiempo después, baño de chicos:**

-Esto es relajante – dijo Ichika disfrutando del baño.

-Ya lo creo – Ichika volteo y al ver a Charles desnuda cubriendo como podía su cuerpo con su toalla volteo la cara sintiendo como su sangre iba a otro lugar – No mires… Ichika pervertido – se burló la rubia antes de entras.

-¿cómo quieres que no mire?-dijo Ichika y luego la miro interrogante

-Vine a tomarme un baño, aunque quizás debería salir – Charles estaba por levantarse.

-creo que es más seguro que yo me vaya primero – Ichika casi salía.

-Espera, tengo algo que decirte – pidió algo roja la rubia.

-¿que?-

Ichika y Charles se sentaron en el agua, espalda con espalda.

-He pensado sobre lo que dijiste el otro día… sobre quedarme en la academia. He decidido quedarme al final… porque sentí que tenía que hacerlo ya que tus estas aquí – decía Charles mientras ponía su mano sobre la del peli azul, debajo del agua.

-¿En serio?-

-También decidí otra cosa… lo que debería hacer – Charles se dio vuelta y pego sus pechos a la espalda de Ichika.

-¿Así?-

-Desde ahora, ¿Podrías llamarme Charlotte? Solo cuando estemos solos – pidió Charlotte, mientras Ichika pensaba que hacer con el dolor que crecía entre sus piernas

-¿solo?-decia esperando algo más

-Sí, el nombre que me dio mi madre-

-Está bien, Charlotte – dijo Ichika intentando controlarse.

-Ichika, tu… ¿Cómo fue que te heriste tanto?- pregunto la rubia mientras pasaba la mano por el pecho del chico.

-Yo entrene de diferente manera- respondió este de manera cortante intentando levantarse antes de que le preguntara cosas más personales pero fue sujetado por la chica quien se levantó antes y lo volteo de manera rápida quedando ambos frente a frente.

-I-Ichika- dijo la chica al sentir lo que le provocaba al muchacho.

-Charlotte si esto sigue deberás hacerte responsable de esto y yo de ti- dijo el muchacho seriamente pero al terminar fue tomado por la rubia de tal manera que juntaron sus labios iniciando una interminable guerra lujuriosa.

-ahh- de Charlotte salió un gemido al no poder aguantar más al sentir las manos de Ichika tocar partes que nunca antes alguien había tocado y de una manera tan fuerte pero a la vez cuidando como si ella fuera a quebrarse.

Charlotte enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ichika mientras este la sostenía sintiendo su erección haciendo que ambos gimieran al sentir el contacto de ambas partes.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Ichika.

-E-es mi primera vez- dijo la rubia nerviosa

Ichika asintió tomándola de su nuca para besarla con intensidad mientras la penetraba con cuidado.

-Aghh- gruño al sentir su miembro dentro mientras que la chica mordió el hombro de el para apaciguar su dolor hasta que se le dio la señal al chico de que podia moverse.

El peli azul inicio a moverse lento pero fuerte dentro de la chica mientras que intentaba contener a Charlotte vocalmente besándola hasta que la chica llego al tan esperado orgasmo segundos antes de que el saliera para también acabar.

Cuando su respiración fue normalizando el la tomo para besarla nuevamente y sonreírle.

 **Al día siguiente:**

En la clase 1-A, las caras de confusión, sorpresa y nerviosismo de parte de Yamada abundaban.

-Eto, hoy… tenemos un estudiante nuevo – dijo Yamada.

-Hola a todos, me llamo Charlotte Dunoir. Es un placer conocerlos – se presentó Charlotte ahora en su verdadera apariencia.

-Al parecer Dunoir-kun era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Es Dunoir-san – comento Yamada algo perdida.

- _Ya era hora de que lo haga_ – sí, Samuel fue quien escucho la confesión de Charlotte desde los micrófonos secretos en cada habitación… por si hay problemas.

(NT: ehhhhh pillín)

Chifuyu solo suspiraba.

-Así que Dunoir-kun era una chica. Ya decía que era raro – comento una alumna.

-Esperen… ¿ayer no era la hora de los chicos para usar el baño? – comento otra abriendo las puertas del infierno.

-Ichika/-san – susurraron terroríficamente Houki y Cecilia agarrando los hombros del peli azul.

-¡ICHIKA! - aunque Rin era la más original al abrir de golpe la puerta destruyéndola y apuntarle con los cañones de Shenlong.

-al menos no moriré virgen– susurro Ichika para sí mismo esperando el impacto… que nunca llego-¿I will survive? – El peli azul abrió los ojos y vio como una peli plateada con heterocroma uso su escudo especial para salvarlo - Laura estamos a…-

Laura se giró y sorpresivamente le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

- _creí que era lesbiana-_ fueron los pensamientos del peli azul

Las caras de horror de las chicas, principalmente Houki, Cecilia, Rin y Charlotte, además de un aura de muerte de parte de Chifuyu, fueron el producto de ese beso frente a todos.

Cuando se separaron – Tú eres mi prometida. Está decidido. No hay objeción – declaro esta algo roja.

-¡¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE?!-grito toda la clase

Ichika parpadeaba confundido - ¿Prometida? Hasta donde yo sé mi pene se siente muy masculino – dijo este

-¡ICHIKA, ESO NO ES LO QUE TENDRÍAS QUE DECIR!-decia Charlotte completamente celosa

-Todavía no lo entiendes eh – Laura estaba por darle otro beso…

Pero el peli azul noto el curioso dron azul tipo cañón que le estaba apuntando.

FIUM

El peli azul pudo agacharse para esquivar el disparo

-Ara, Ichika-san, no debes esquivarlo – dijo Cecilia con su IS activo.

-¡¿?! – este solo se quedó confuso, pero tuvo que esquivar el disparo más potente de su segunda amiga de la infancia.

-¡Ichika, ¿Cómo te atreves a besar a otra en frente mío?! – rugió Rin.

Ichika iba a contestar, pero tuvo que esquivar una espada enorme que iba a sus partes nobles.

-Ichika, parece que necesitas disciplina – dijo Houki con un IS genérico activo

\- Houki… ¡! – Ichika ahora esquivo una ráfaga de disparos.

-Ara, Ichika, te has portado muy mal – exclamo Charlotte armada con su IS.

-a la mierda ¡! – Ichika intentaba calmarla pero ahora se agacho para evadir una conocida espada a punto de decapitarlo.

-Tienes valor, Ichika, para besar a tus compañeras durante las clases – Ichika sabía que si su hermana lo llamaba por su nombre, y no porque se le olvido los protocolos, estaba muy enojada.

Ahora Ichika estaba acorralado por seis chicas, cinco que querían matarlo o pero castrarlo, y una que quería repetir y dejar en claro su jerarquía.

\- V.E.G.A., ¿Alguna idea? – le susurro a su I.A.

-[Te recomiendo saltar por la ventana, activar el Traje Pretor y salir corriendo como si no hubiera mañana] – recomendó la I.A. preguntándose cómo es posible que Ichika se enfrente a los demonios sin un ápice de miedo pero no pueda con seis mujeres.

Acotando lo dicho, Ichika dio un salto y salió por la ventana, activando su Traje Pretor y huyendo lo más que podía, siendo seguido muy de cerca por las seis chicas.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente, bueno otro cap terminado, lamento la tardanza pero he estado algo ocupado e intentare actualizar más seguido y bueno sin más pasemos a los Reviews**

.

.

Prime

Me alegra que te gustara y ya pronto daré a entender el porque es así y espero que este haya sido de tu agrado

.

.

TheDevilZero

Qué Bueno que te gustara y espero que te gustara este :3

Y si pasas demasiado tiempo con Incursio

.

.

Carlos Trujillo

Pa que quieressaber eso jajaja salu2 (pronto)

Qué Bueno que sigues la historia de nuevo

.

.

Kasumi Kenshiro

Bueno si quieres puedes dedicarte a leer otra cosa por mí no hay problema

.

.

CYRACK

No hay porque pero no juzgues un libro por su portada y muchas gracias por el apoyo

.

.

.

Guest

Estas seguro que leíste la historia o te refieres a la versión original?

.

.

Xseyver

Gracias por el apoyo y espero no fallarte

.

.

Ronaldc

Qué Bueno que te haya gustado

.

.

KNFD.E

Gracias por el apoyo y me alegra que te haya gustado

.

.

 **Bueno esto es todo por ahora, nos vemos en una próxima actualización, hasta otra**


	6. Capitulo 6

_Capitulo 6: llega un genio… muy problemática._

-Ahh, vaya mierda– se quejaba Ichika en la enfermería de la escuela mientras le limpiaba algunos cortes que tenia

.

Han pasado 5 horas desde que las chicas habían comenzado la "Temporada de Caza de Ichika" ¿el premio? Obviamente su cabeza.

-[Te advertí que no era una idea factible el tomar aquel escondite] – dijo VEGA en tono de reproche.

-De hecho fue tu maldita idea el que me escondiera en la oficina de Samuel-otousan – dijo Ichika de forma enojada

Lo que hizo fue Intentar esconderse en la oficina activando todos los sistemas de seguridad, ninguno pudo frenarlas.

 **En otro lugar:**

Este lugar era en definitiva un laboratorio secreto.

Se podía ver por la cantidad de partes mecánicas, diferentes dibujos de estructuras de IS como también sobras de comida esparcidos por todas partes

Pero en lo que tenemos que centrarnos es en una mujer de cabello purpura, traje de Maid y unas orejas mecánicas de conejo.

TANTAN TAN TANTAN TAN

La mujer toco sus orejas para contestar la llamada.

-Hola~ habla la idol de todos, Shinonono Tabane~… ¡Que gusto me da que llamaras!... si… sí, tengo uno… así que lo necesitas eh… si, te lo entregare en una 0s semanas, me falta hacerle unos retoques – la peli violeta corto la llamada y se paró a ver… un IS, pero diferente a todos los anteriores.

-Solo espérenme Houki-chan, Chi-chan e I-kun – la sonrisa en su cara era muy aterradora.

 **Unos días después:**

Han pasado varios días desde la "temporada de caza de Ichika".

Por unos días, ninguna de las chicas le dirigió la palabra al peli azul, ni siquiera su hermana o la que causo todo para empezar.

Ahora era viernes ya finalizada las clases.

Y nuestro protagonista se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación, pero no era como si estuviera por entrar… principalmente porque su hermana le bloqueaba el paso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto curioso…

-primero, te he dicho que hables con respeto en la escuela – la pelinegra le dio un golpe en la cabeza – Y segundo, no vas a poder estar en tu habitación por dos noches.

-¿?– Ichika solo levanto una ceja extrañado.

-Como ya no tienes un compañero de habitación, y dudamos tener otro alumno varón, se está arreglando la habitación para que la habites tu solo – explico Chifuyu.

Y era cierto. Con la revelación de Charlotte, ella se tuvo que mudar de habitación, curiosamente a la de Laura.

-¿Y dónde dormiré? – por alguna razón sentía que no debió preguntar… más al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Chifuyu.

-Fácil, tú dormirás por dos noches en mi departamento – declaró Chifuyu, a lo que Ichika la mira de forma que la cuestionaba.

-¿No hay alguna habitación libre? ¿Ni siquiera la de Samuel-otousan? – cuestiono Ichika, esperando que la de su padre adoptivo este libre.

-No, ninguna. Samuel-otousan la tiene llena con inventos, informes y demás. Mi departamento es el único que queda… a menos que quieras dormir en la calle – Ichika lo pensó unos momentos ya que la calle no sonaba como mala idea aunque la mirada de su hermana hizo que solo pudiera suspirar ante la respuesta de su hermana… ya se hacía una idea del por qué lo quería en su departamento.

 **Unos minutos después, departamento de Chifuyu:**

-Bueno Ichika, acomódate. Yo tengo que ir a una junta directiva de la escuela. Volveré para la cena – se despidió a su modo la pelinegra dejando al adolecente en frente de la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta

-lo sabía – era un hecho que conocía muy bien a su hermana mayor, y si algo sabía muy bien, es que ante las demás personas es alguien recatada y seria en su trabajo, pero que en la vida privada es un desastre ambulante.

El "departamento" si es que se lo podía llamar así era prácticamente un basurero.

Había bolsas de basura de hace semanas tiradas en el suelo. Incluso algunas estaban rotas, dejando que la basura se esparza por todo el piso de madera.

Platos sucios acumulados en la cocina ni se diga de la heladera estaba abierta y mucha comida estaba mohosa

La ropa era lo mismo… estaba tirada por muchas partes. Para colmo, en el departamento había un lavarropas y tenía una terraza donde colgar la ropa para que se seque, pero el lavarropas tenía indicios de que nunca se usó, y la terraza estaba llena de plantas muertas… probablemente porque no las regaron nunca.

Como pudo, Ichika camino por aquel campo prueba de algún desastre, de nombre Chifuyu, y logro llegar a la habitación de su hermana la cual no era mejor que el resto del departamento.

No era mucho: una cama, un ventilador sobre esta, un placar donde debería ir su ropa, una televisión arriba de un mueble, una mesita de luz al lado de la cama y una estufa ah, y una puerta que da al baño.

No solo había platos tirados por ahí, sino también botellas de cerveza y algunos potes de helado… sabía que su hermana mayor tenía una adicción con el chocolate, pero esto era demasiado.

La ropa interior desparramada por ahí… no se podía distinguir entre lo limpio de lo usado… aunque pensaba que nada estaba limpio.

El baño… era de lejos lo más limpio y ordenado del lugar… lo único que tenía eran botellas de shampoo, acondicionador y royos de papel higiénico, todos acumulados en una esquina del baño.

Salió del baño y volvió a revisar la habitación.

No sabía el por qué, ni quería saberlo, pero había helado tapando la pantalla de la televisión del living.

La notebook de Chifuyu… colgaba del ventilador.

El Orimura solo pudo soltar un suspiro de fastidio, cansancio y sobre todo, ganas de enseñarle a su hermana unas clases de higiene y limpieza.

[¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡La zona está completamente contaminada! ¡Se recomienda dar media vuelta, salir de la zona, purificar con fuego la zona e ir a un hotel!] – Ichika no sabía su VEGA lo dijo en broma o en serio… pero poco le falto para hacerle caso

-espero que el equipo de limpieza aun esté disponible– si bien sabía que su hermana mayor lo trajo para limpiar la habitación, no podía negarse… uno, porque no dormiría en un chiquero así, y dos porque si no limpiaba, lo más seguro es que Chifuyu lo case de nuevo

aunque lo que su hermana no sabía es que el generalmente usaba un equipo de limpieza de la UAC recomendado por Samuel ya que si bien a él le gustaba el orden y la limpieza a veces no quería hacerla pero no soportaba tenerla cerca, más si era el desastre de su hermana, tomando el teléfono marco el numero

-hola soy yo…..si, lo de siempre…..si esa dirección…..5 minutos perfecto-dijo para colgar el teléfono y salir del lugar esperando afuera al mencionado equipo que al momento de llegar fueron 3 camiones de los cuales salieron unas 14 personas con trajes NBQ y varios instrumentos de limpieza comenzando a entrar como soldados

El ojirrojo calculo que sería una media hora en que tardarían en limpiar y arreglar todo por lo que decido dar un paseo por la ciudad

 **Mientras tanto, con Chifuyu:**

-Y eso sería todo… la próxima semana se hará la escuela en la playa por 7 días, es mejor que preparen todo – decía Samuel a la cabeza de la junta directiva de la escuela.

Se estaba discutiendo sobre el viaje de las clases de primer año… al final se decidió por una playa con hospedaje en una posada.

-Bueno, todos ya pueden irse – anuncio Samuel y todos se estaban levantando algo apresurados… llevaban unas horas ahí y muchos ya querían dormir -Chifuyu, espera.

La aludida se detuvo mientras se estaba levantando, preguntándose qué quería su padre adoptivo.

-¿Sabes dónde está Ichika? Con el tema de las modificaciones en su cuarto, le iba a ofrecer quedarse en mi departamento, pero no lo pude encontrar – pregunto este, notando como sus sensores detectaban un leve aumento en el ritmo cardiaco de su "hija".

-Ichika dijo que pasaría estos días en un hotel, que no quería incomodarnos – la pelinegra trato de sonar lo más sincera posible… no podía dejar que la descubra, sino lo más seguro sea que Ichika no le limpie el departamento.

Si, lo había llevado exactamente con ese propósito… ¿Qué? El siempre limpiaba y acomodaba todo en casa, mientras que ella no sabía hacer la más simple tarea que no tenga que ver con IS.

Samuel se le quedo viendo, otra vez registro ese leve aumento cardiaco… pero lo desestimo.

-Si tú lo dices, puedo confiar en que me dices la verdad. Nunca te aprovecharías de Ichika – una gota estilo anime caía por la nuca de la ojirroja, es exactamente lo que paso.

La pelinegra se despidió de su "padre" y se marchó, rumbo primero a comer algo y de ahí a su, esperaba, limpio y arreglado departamento.

 **Media hora después:**

Luego de ese tiempo Ichika decidió volver al apartamento para ver como los empleados se iban retirando del lugar aunque uno quedo en la entrada esperándolo

-cuanto será esta vez?-pregunto Ichika mientras el que quedaba le pasaba una tabla con un bolígrafo, aunque no tenía que preocuparse mucho por el dinero ya que Samuel le había dado a cada uno una cuenta bancaria con una buena cantidad de dinero, aunque ella usaba rara vez más haya de contratar a ese equipo

Mando que sería la cuota usual, firmo en el dispositivo y lo devolvió al sujeto para que este hiciera una reverencia y se fuera del lugar, decidiendo entrar al departamento para llegase la sorpresa de que se veía prácticamente nuevo, ese equipo jamás lo decepcionaba

-Valla – una voz lo hiso voltearse para encontrarse con su hermana mayor – Te quedo increíble… ¿Enceraste el piso? – pregunto al ver tan brillante el piso… incluso veía su reflejo.

-tuve tiempo de sobra-dijo este encogiéndose de hombros – Bueno, será mejor comenzar con la cena – Ichika saco un delantal, se lo puso saco las únicas cosas no podridas de la heladera – Te recomiendo irte a bañar Chifuyu-

-Bueno – Chifuyu se encogió de hombros… no le molestaba que la llame así porque no están en horario escolar.

-¡Y no dejes la ropa tirada por ahí! – le grito su hermanito.

Y fue justo a tiempo, ya que la pelinegra se estaba sacando su corbata y estaba por dejarla tirada junto a su saco.

Con un suspiro, Chifuyu siguió con esas prendas en sus manos hasta que llego al baño, donde las tiro en un canasto para la ropa sucia.

Ichika también suspiro, no importa cuánto pase no podía entender cómo es que la muy respetada Chifuyu Orimura era así de desordenada.

Luego de que la pelinegra se bañara, ambos hermanos se sentaron a comer… nada especial, solo algo de arroz con pescado.

-Te quedo bien Ichika – decía Chifuyu comiendo un poco de arroz… era increíble lo que podía hacer con unos pocos ingredientes. La pelinegra usaba unos shorts negros y una camisa desabotonada en la zona superior del pecho

.

-Pude haber hecho otra cosa, pero alguien se la pasa comiendo comida instantánea y deja toda la comida en la heladera – Chifuyu silbó evadiendo la mirada de reproche de Ichika.

-Estoy muy ocupada como para cocinar – se excusó Chifuyu.

-¿Pero no tienes los fines de semana libres? – la pelinegra se congelo en su lugar ante esa pregunta… no podía decirle que normalmente salía con Yamada casi todo el día – Además, podrías también aprender a lavar ropa, limpiar y demás. Sino, nunca conseguirás un marido – sentenció Ichika pero su hermana lo ignoraba.

-Para que aprender a hacer todo eso cuando tengo a un hermanito que lo hace con una sonrisa – se excusó la ojirroja.

-Solo porque me amenazas – murmuro el peli azul pero desafortunadamente fue escuchado por su hermana.

-¿Dijiste algo? – la voz de Chifuyu se volvió más aterradora… el aura a su alrededor no ayudaba tampoco.

\- solo pensaba en qué pensarían las estudiantes al enterarse que de alguien a quien idolatran tanto es un desastre – Ichika tenía una sonrisa burlona al pensar en cómo se pondrían las estudiantes… ¿se pasó? Si ¿se arrepentía? Pues claro que no, su hermana mayor lo puso a "limpiar su departamento" aunque al final él no lo hizo pero le molesto saber que ella mientras iba a comer y beber un poco… ¿Cómo lo supo? Cierto amigo pelirrojo le había dicho donde había ido su hermana.

Pero la sonrisa burlona del pelinegro murió al ver el semblante sereno y tranquilo de Chifuyu.

-Si ello llegara a pasar, se podría regar cierto rumor donde se especifica que eres buen cocinero y un excelente ama de casa… además de sumarle estas fotos – Chifuyu saco de su escote unas fotos de Ichika de niño… no solo se confirma lo dicho por la pelinegra sino que además eran vergonzosas.

-mierda – dijo Ichika mientras suspiraba

[Probabilidades de ganarle a Orimura Chifuyu, 0%] – calculo VEGA.

Una vez que terminaron de comer y lavar los platos, donde para tortura de Chifuyu tuvo que ayudar, ambos se fueron a dormir.

-Listo, aquí tienes – Chifuyu le entrego a Ichika unas sábanas para dormir en el sillón, el cual se convertía en cama al reclinar el respaldo.

-Gracias – agradeció el peli azul tomando las sabanas.

-Ah, y que no se te ocurra pasarte a mi cama, o podrías despertar mutilado – la pequeña sonrisa de Chifuyu era por demás aterradora e Ichika solo pudo asentir con total desinterés

Un rato después de dormirse ambos, la computadora de la habitación de la Orimura mayor se encendió, mostrando a un ser humanoide brillante inspeccionando archivos.

[En momentos como este agradezco ser inalámbrico] – El ser comenzó a buscar entre los archivos pero no encontró lo que buscaba – [Vamos, tiene que estar por aquí] – siguió buscando sin éxito hasta encontrar algo.

Era un archivo encriptado y protegido por muchos firewalls y demás.

-[Y pensar que hago todo esto por curiosidad] – el ser atravesó sin problemas las defensas, descubriendo el nombre del archivo… diario.

El ser luminoso comenzó a ojear las paginas, toda la vida estaba apuntada aquí: cuando sus padres la dejaron a ella y su hermano, llevándose a su otra hermana menor, el cómo Samuel los adopto, los momentos que paso con Ichika feliz, una curiosa e inocente promesa del mismo a su hermana mayor, la cual le saco una risita al ser, y…

-[¿El incidente del Caballero Blanco?] – El ser leyó curioso todo sobre ese incidente – [Pensar que llegaría hasta ese punto… bueno, es hora de volver] – la computadora se apagó al decir eso.

Afuera de la habitación, la forma desactivada del Traje Pretor brillo un poco antes de apagarse.

-[Supongo que el dicho, "la curiosidad mato al gato" aplicaría aquí… al menos estoy bien] - si, quien había entrado a la computadora de Chifuyu no fue otro que VEGA, quien lo hiso solo para saber más del pasado de ambos

Hermanos.

 **Domingo por la mañana:**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de cierto peli azul.

Terminaron de modificar la habitación el sábado por la tarde… lo único que hicieron fue arreglar todo para una persona a lo que el peli azul llego a quejarse ya que perfectamente él pudo haber hecho eso y en la mitad del tiempo

Vemos como Ichika comenzaba a levantarse, pero sintió algo extraño.

Lo cual se explicaba al centrarnos ahora en los dos pares de piernas que había.

Confundido por eso miro a su lado y se encontró con Laura que dormía tranquilamente

-qué demonios-dijo Ichika confundido por eso

-¿Qué? ¿Ya es de día? – pregunto Laura algo adormilada.

-porque estás aquí?-dijo Ichika algo irritado

-Es normal que los cónyuges duerman juntos… después de todo, somos esposos – las palabras de Laura no calmaron a Ichika, solo lo alteraron más.

-¿y porque tengo que ser yo la "esposa"? – le era irritante que le dije "esposa"

-Me dijeron que así se les llama a alguien que te gusta – contesto la peli plateada tranquila.

-¿Y quién te lo enseño? – Ichika se acercaba lentamente a la chica con heterocroma, pero…

En un movimiento, le estaba aplicando una palanca a un brazo al pobre chico.

-Ahh, ¿Qué pasa? Supongo que debería entrenarte personalmente – exclamo la chica sonrojándose un poco.

-No te sonrojes ahora-dijo Ichika para soltarse del agarre de Laura y procedió a someter a la chica dejando su cara apoyada en la cama mientras él estaba sobre ella sujetando y torciendo su brazo

Justo en ese momento, alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Ichika, levántate. Hora del entrenamiento matutino – abriendo la puerta, Houki entro a la habitación vistiendo sus ropas de kendo y una espada de madera, lista para los entrenamientos a los que Ichika va… bajo amenaza.

-Que sea domingo no quiere decir que puedas dormir todo el... – sus palabras murieron al ver a Ichika en la cama con una Laura desnuda.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir a dos amantes? – se quejó Laura mientras Ichika se ponía a maldecir por estar en esa situación

-¡Castigo Divino!-grito Houki

PAM

 **Un rato después:**

En el tren que salía de la academia, podíamos ver a nuestra porta junto a la rubia francesa.

-si sigue golpeando así de fuerte algún día podría partir demonios con facilidad – murmuro Ichika sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, lugar donde Houki lo golpeo.

-Ano, Ichika ¿Por qué solo yo voy contigo? – pregunto Charlotte con un leve sonrojo.

-vamos a que te compres un traje de baño que no sea de hombre, compro uno para mí y pasamos tiempo junto paseando por ahí – explico Ichika mientras la cara de Charlotte aparecía una sonrisa

-Bueno…...-dijo Charlotte mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos

-¿te sientes bien Charles?-pregunto Ichika algo confundido

-¡Charlotte! ¡Te dije que me llamaras así cuando estemos solos! – Charlotte se giró furiosa para ver con sus ojos fulminantes al peli azul – Cielos, los hombres que juegan con el corazón puro de una dama deberían morir.

-cuanto agradezco no ser uno de esos – dijo Ichika serio pero la rubia solo suspiro en decepción.

Una vez que llegaron al destino, se bajaron, pero Charles tenía una cara de enojada.

-Charlotte, ¿Por qué estas enojada? – pregunto genuinamente preocupado el peli azul.

-T-te perdonare si me das la mano – de la nada, Charlotte propuso eso, e Ichika no le vio nada de malo.

-ya que – el joven agarro la mano de su compañera y comenzaron a caminar – solo no me sudes la mano-dijo este con sarcasmo

-Idiota – murmuro muy por lo bajo Charlotte pero tenía una sonrisa

Detrás de ellos, se encontraban Cecilia y Rin, ambas con miradas sin vida.

-Hey, ¿Se están tomando de las manos? – incluso sus voces parecían carentes de vida alguna, como lo demostraba la voz de la castaña.

-Sí, se están tomando de la mano – le respondió Cecilia en el mismo plan.

-Ya veo, no es una ilusión o un juego mental – la cara de Rin paso de una sonrisa y mirada sin vida… a la de una psicópata homicida, como lo demostraba el tener puesto el brazo derecho de su IS – Vamos a matarlos – dijo con una voz mortal y sedienta de sangre, en especial de la parejita.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿También los siguen? – dijo una voz detrás de ellas, provocando que se dieran vuelta para encarar a la persona.

-Laura-san – susurró Cecilia viendo a la candidata a representante de Alemania.

-Tranquilas, no vengo a pelear – confeso la peli plateada calmando las cosas un poco.

-Como si te creyéramos – dijo Cecilia lista para pelear.

Pero la peli plateada paso de largo y se centró en la pareja que bajaba por las escaleras mecánicas.

-¡A dónde crees que vas! – le grito Rin deteniendo a la alemana.

-¿No es obvio? Me mezclare con ellos dos.

\- ¿No es mejor la recopilación de información desde las sombras? – pregunto con sarcasmo la castaña.

-Es verdad, debemos descubrir qué relación tienen esos dos – apoyo Cecilia.

Las tres asintieron antes de seguir a la pareja.

Abajo, la pareja se detiene, con las tres espías muy cerca detrás de una columna.

-Es cierto Charlotte, ahora que todos saben que eres una chica, llamarte así no es tan especial – comento Ichika extrañando a la rubia -Que tal si buscamos una forma para llamarte cuando estemos los dos solos, algo que solo nosotros conozcamos – la propuesta de Ichika solo logro sonrojar a la rubia.

Pero acepto el que piense un nuevo apodo.

-¿Qué tal Charl? Es lindo y tímido – propuso Ichika.

-¡Si! ¡Me encanta! – la cara Charlotte tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- _bueno al menos le gusto_ – pensó Ichika.

- _Ahora, ¿Esto nos hace más cercanos?_ – eran los pensamientos de la ahora nombrada Charl.

Ambos estaban, ante la mirada de las espías que querían matar a Charlotte con la mirada, rodeados por un brillo extraño con un fondo de muchos colores que reflejaban felicidad mientras estaban tomados de las manos.

Ambos llegaron hasta el shopping, pero Ichika se detuvo al ver una vidriera en específico.

-¿Qué pasa Ichika? – pregunto extrañada Charles al verlo detenerse.

-Ah, perdón Charl pero podrías seguir sin mí, tengo que comprar cosas un poco diferentes…luego te alcanzo – dijo Ichika despidiéndose de la rubia, la cual aún extrañada, siguió su camino.

En ese mismo lugar, una pareja de hermanos pelirrojos, con el joven cargando muchas bolsas, discutían algo sobre ropa y un festival de verano.

-¡Necesito un traje de baño para cada ocasión! – decía la chica con un aura llameante.

-Eso se oye interesante – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Al girarse, la chica se encontró con cierto peli azul codiciado por varias chicas.

-¡I-I-Ichika! – exclamo con sorpresa la chica ahora sonrojada.

-Oh Ichika, ¿Estas comprando? – pregunto el chico viendo la cajita que tenía en manos.

-En realidad si – el peli azul guardo la caja – Y ustedes, ¿Todo eso es para el verano? Es mucho – comento con una sonrisa Ichika, lo que sonrojo más a la pelirroja.

-Sí, de hecho, ella estaba hablando sobre… - lo que sea que decía el pelirrojo, se cortó al recibir la patada de la chica que lo tiro.

-Ne Ichika ¿Estás buscando un traje de baño para ti? – pregunto la pelirroja desviando el tema y tratando de ayudar al chico/posible flechazo.

\- pronto comenzaremos la escuela en la playa – dijo este.

-Mierda, si sabía te hubiera pedido ayuda para elegir mi traje de baño – maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada nada, por cierto… el año que viene entrare a tu escuela. Es mi sueño – confeso la chica con mirada soñadora.

-En serio, trata de no morir – comento Ichika.

-Si… ahora, ¿Dónde estará mi hermano? – la pelirroja se puso a buscar a su hermano.

Pero es ese momento, apareció Charlotte corriendo y con una mirada seria. Tomo la mano de Ichika y lo arrastro, dejando solos a la pareja de hermanos.

Lo termino arrastrando hasta el vestuario de la tienda de trajes de baño.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – pregunto Ichika avergonzado.

-Es que… necesito ayuda para elegir mi traje de baño – confeso Charlotte algo avergonzada.

-vuelvo a preguntar ¿porque estoy aquí? – Ichika levanto un poco la voz pero Charl tapo su boca con su mano mientras revisaba afuera.

Y la razón del porque Charlotte hacia todo eso es porque descubrió al trio de espías.

Mientras Cecilia y Rin buscaban a la rubia y al peli azul, Laura se quedó a ver los trajes de baño.

-No sabía que había tantos trajes de baño – comento la peli plateada, antes de que su atención sea captada por una curiosa conversación entre dos amigas.

-A pesar de que hay tantos trajes de baño, si escoges el equivocado, será el fin de tu relación con tu novio – esas palabras se sintieron como un balazo para la alemana.

Mientras, Charlotte no pudo evitar pensar que su plan estaba arruinado.

-Oí Charl, está todo bien?-pregunto Ichika confundido por las acciones de la rubia

-Sí, pero por ahora conviene que te quedes así no piensan mal de ti – excuso la rubia – Voy a cambiarme – ante esa frase, Ichika se dio la vuelta y Charlotte se congelo al sacarse la camisa – ¿ _A-Ahora que debo hacer, al haber llegado hasta aquí?_ – la pobre se sonrojo de repente.

Mientras Charlotte tenía esos problemas, Ichika se le veía entre mirar o no ya que ambos se habían visto desnudos antes pero esto era una situación diferente, y para empeorar las cosas había un espejo frente a Ichika que le daba una vista del cuerpo de la rubia

- _¡Al diablo!_ – la rubia continuo sacándose la ropa para tortura del chico.

-Y-ya está – afortunadamente término y se pudo dar vuelta.

Charlotte ahora usaba un traje de baño naranja con una pequeña falda con patrones naranjas y negros… eso sumado a su expresión avergonzada fue un crítico para Ichika.

-¿S-se ve raro? – pregunto la rubia después de unos minutos donde el chico no dijo nada.

\- se te ve bien – dijo el chico mientras veía cuidadosamente a la rubia

-si me miras tan fijamente me vas a avergonzar

-después de lo que hicimos esto te da vergüenza-dijo entre divertido y algo avergonzado el peli azul, logrando que la rubia se tornara tan roja como un tomate

-si quisieras hacerlo de nuevo no tendría ningún problema-dijo Charl en voz baja mientras tenía la miraba hacia abajo

-te tomo la palabra-dijo Ichika haciendo sonrojar aún más a la chica-pero creo que es mejor que salgamos antes de que mal interpreten la situación-dijo el peli azul para asomar la cabeza y confinar que no había nadie para salir para salir del probador

Curiosamente al salir se encontró con una curiosa escena, Cecilia y rin eran regañadas por su hermana junto a Yamada-sensei, pero decidió no prestarle atención a eso, después de todo si ellas se habían metido en eso fue por algo, por lo que simplemente ir a buscar un traje de baño para el en lo que Charlotte salía

Laura se había alejado momentos antes de que descubrieran a las otras dos para hacer una llamada

-Clarisa, sucedió un imprevisto-

Del otro lado de la línea, una mujer de cabello oscuro con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y un traje militar negro con detalles en rojo, contestaba la llamada desde una base secreta con el… ¿Logo de un conejo?

-Segunda teniente Laura Bodewig, ¿Cuál es el problema? – la voz de la mujer era seria, típico de los militares.

La llamada capto la atención del resto de las mujeres presentes, que también tenían un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-De nuevo es sobre Orimura Ichika-

-Ah, el hermano menor de la instructora Orimura, el chico al que debe acercarse – la nombrada Clarisa conocía al peli azul.

-Sí, el mismo… o como usted me dijo, mi novio – sip, Clarisa es quien le da aquellos concejos a Laura.

-Y, ¿Qué es lo que necesita?-

-V-Veras, mañana empezamos algo llamado Escuela Junto al Mar, y no sé qué traje de baño escoger – le planteo su duda la peli plateada.

-Entendido… El equipo de Liebres Negras te brindara su apoyo, ahora ¿de qué equipo dispone? – la chica parecía lista para cualquier problema.

-Un traje de baño dado por la escuela – excepto para eso, ya que se quedó estupefacta y chocleada.

-¡Eres estúpida! – Laura tuvo que apartar el teléfono dado la potencia del grito – Si no me equivoco, el traje de baño de la Academia IS esta pasado de moda… no es que sea malo… pero… ¡Deberías usar ropas más coloridas! – su grito fue apoyado por las demás miembros del escuadrón.

-¡Como se esperaba de una fanática la manga y anime!-se escuchan los comentarios de las demás miembros

-Entonces ¿Qué me recomiendas? – el ojo libre de la mujer brillo de forma siniestra ante la pregunta de Laura.

 **Al día siguiente:**

El día al fin había llegado. Al fin comenzaba la Escuela Junto al Mar.

Vemos a las estudiantes correr hacia la playa a disfrutar de la arena, el agua y el sol.

-¡Escuchen, tiene hasta el anochecer para divertirse! ¡No se olviden de la cena! – ignorando lo que paso, Yamada les grito eso a sus alumnos.

-¡Si! – fue el grito en conjunto.

-parece que será un día agitado-susurro Ichika mientras veía a lo que se aproximaba, su traje de baño era una pantaloneta de color negro con unas 2 franjas rojas a los lados y una camisa blanca para ocultar sus cicatrices

-Ne Ichika, ¿jugamos? – pregunto una chica junto a un grupo, con una vestida curiosamente como un picacho.

-Si… - pero antes de poder ir a jugar, una castaña de ojos verde jade salto a su espalda -Rin, ¿se puede saber qué haces?-dijo este irritado

La nombrada usaba ahora un traje de baño similar al de Charlotte que mostro en la tienda, solo que más oscuro ni tan "chico" como el de la rubia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Cecilia.

La rubia inglesa usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de color azul, con una sábana del mismo color atada al costado izquierdo y tapando casi todo el lado derecho. También tenía una sombrilla en mano.

-Ichika-san, ¿Olvidaste tu promesa en el autobús? – en un parpadeo, la rubia había clavado y abierto la sombrilla, extendido la manta que traía, desatarse el nudo de atrás de su bikini superior y agarro un pote de bronceador.

-Oí ¿Qué intentas hacer? – pregunto enojada Rin bajándose de Ichika.

-No es obvio, quiero que Ichika-san me ponga bronceador. Un caballero nunca le falla a una promesa – dijo Cecilia con una sonrisa triunfal al ver a Ichika acercarse.

- _¿promesa?, más bien fue una amenaza de tu parte-_ fue el pensamiento del peli azul pero para evitar que su cabeza fuera arrancada de su cuerpo de un disparo acepto hacerlo, acto seguido puso bronceador en su mano, lentamente fue acercándose a la espada de Cecilia ante la atenta, y enojada en el caso de Rin, mirada de sus compañeras,

-ah – gimió Cecilia – I-Ichika-san por favor caliéntese la mano primero.

-no hagas esos sonidos-dijo Ichika.

-notando que no eres bueno en esto, puedo suponer que es tu primera vez haciendo esto, entonces es pasable ese pequeño error – extrañamente las rubia sonaba feliz.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz? – eso mismo pregunto Rin celosa.

Ichika pasaba el aceite por toda su espalda, ante las miradas de las chicas, que prácticamente decían "házmelo a mí después" después de ver la cara de felicidad de Cecilia y oír sus jadeos.

-Solo la espalda ¿no? – pregunto Ichika.

-N-no, t-tienes que pasar p-por todos lo l-lugares que no l-llego con mis m-manos – hablo entre jadeos la rubia ante la atónita mirada del peli azul – O-ósea, piernas y-y ahí.

-¿perdón? – pregunto el chico.

-Hai Hai, yo te lo pasare – Rin salió a "ayudar" a Ichika, aunque en realidad quería molestar a la rubia.

-Jajaja jajajajajaj – Rin le hacía cosquillas a la rubia mientras le pasaba el aceite por todos lados.

-¿También quieres aquí? – Rin levanto la parte de abajo del bikini y puso aceite ahí.

-Rin-san – se quejó Cecilia dándose la vuelta para encarar a la castaña.

Pero fue en ese momento que recordó algo… tenía sus pechos al aire.

-KKKKYYYYAAAA – activando su IS, le metió una trompada a Ichika el cual pudo activar un brazo del traje para que absorbiera el impacto pero igualmente retrocedió bastante por no estar tan preparado

 **Rato después:**

-¿Por qué tengo que pasar por estas estupideces? – se preguntaba Ichika en medio del mar, luego de aquel incidente decidió alejarse de todos y relajarse en el mar

-¡Vamos Ichika! ¡Si llego primero a la bocha, me compras un raspado! – grito Rin antes de ponerse a nadar.

-si tú quieres-dijo Ichika sin moverse, no tenía ganas de hacer una competencia por algo tan infantil

- _No crean que me ganaron todavía… no voy a perder con Cecilia ni Laura, ni con ninguna otra_ – se juraba Rin, antes de sentir un calambre en su pierna.

Intento flotar pero le fue imposible, provocando que se hundiera.

El peli azul que aún se encontraba flotando le pareció extraño que la castaña no haya salido a tomar aire en ese tiempo, bajando la cabeza se encontró con la escena de que ella se estaba hundiendo, por lo que decidió ir tras ella

La castaña poco a poco comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo dejaba de responder, su visión se hacía cada vez más nublosa solo observando como aquel aire que guardaba en sus plomes se elevaba pero antes de que su vista se apagara para siempre, unos brazos pertenecientes a cierto peli azul la agarraron y la llevaron hasta la superficie.

- _Los brazos de Ichika_ – con ese último pensamiento, cayo inconsciente.

Ya en la playa, Todas estaban cerca de Rin después de oír lo ocurrido.

-¿Estas bien Rin-san? – Pregunto una preocupada Cecilia -Te llevare a la cabaña.

-Eh, pero Ichika…

-Tatsumaki-san, ¿me ayudarías? – la chica al lado asintió y ambas se llevaron arrastrando a la castaña mientras esta maldecía.

-Sí que tiene energía – comento Ichika luego de ver la escena.

-Ichika – una voz lo llamo y se dio vuelta… solo para encontrarse con una chica envuelta al completo en toallas.

Lo único distinguible era el cabello plateado… y el parche.

-¿que hace tutankamon aquí? – pregunto Ichika

-Vamos, sácate eso – le dijo Charl.

-Todavía no sé si le gusta o no – la voz debajo de esas toallas era una muy conocida.

-Momento, ¿Laura? ¿Porque te momificaste? – pregunto Ichika i

-[¿Qué te hiso dar cuenta? ¿La voz? ¿El cabello? ¿El parche en el ojo?] – comento con sarcasmo VEGA.

- _¿porque puso el parche sobre las toallas?-_ fue la pregunta existencia que tenía ocupada la cabeza del peli azul

-Vamos. Después de todo el tiempo que pasaste buscándolo. Muéstraselo a Ichika – le susurro la rubia a la oreja.

-P-pero, todavía faltan hacer unas cosas – se notaba la vergüenza en la voz de Laura.

-Entonces está bien que Ichika y yo vayamos a divertirnos a la playa – comento la francesa obteniendo el resultado esperado.

-¡N-No estaría bien! – grito la alemana desasiéndose de las toallas.

Debajo de eso, estaba Laura usando un bikini de dos piezas de color azul oscuro que se veía un poco pequeño.

Sumado a su largo cabello recogido en dos coletas laterales y su expresión avergonzada, la hicieron un combo mortal.

-Adelante. B-búrlate todo lo que quieras – dijo la peli plateada.

-Es todo lo contrario, ¿verdad Ichika? – le pregunto Charlotte al portador del Traje Pretor.

-te vez linda – comento este encogiéndose de hombros

-S-soy… linda – susurro Laura con una sonrisa boba.

 **(N/A: inserten don't Know How to Stop)**

-¡Orimura-kun! ¡Vamos a jugar! – una de las chicas le lanzo la pelota de voleibol a Ichika y este la atrapa con una mano.

Este mira a Charlotte, recibiendo un asentimiento. Mira a Laura y esta asiente, aunque en realidad este en modo automático.

Cuando el partido inicia, Ichika y Charlotte lograron salvar la pelota, pero desafortunadamente fue contra la alemana que seguía aturdida por que le dijeron linda.

El balón impacto en la cara de la alemana, provocando que cayera, salga de su shock y, al ver lo que hiso y en frente de quien, sale corriendo al mar.

-Se ve divertido, ¿nos unimos Orimura-sensei? – fue la pregunta de Yamada que usaba un bikini amarillo de dos piezas.

Y ante la mirada atónita de todas las alumnas, Chifuyu apareció con un bikini negro de dos piezas, el cual encajaba con sus medidas.

-Sí, se ve divertido – Chifuyu y Yamada fueron al lado contrario al de Ichika que dos chicas se fueron para que jugaran.

-Hey, están en desventaja, así que creo que es mejor que me una a ellos – todos se giraron para ver a un conocido androide.

-¡Kya, Samuel Hayden-sama está desnudo! – dijo una de las alumnas y todas apartaron sus miradas.

-Pero si nunca uso ropa-dijo el androide confundido por el comentario de la alumna

-Podría ser… que Orimura-sensei sea el tipo de Ichika – comento Charlotte al lado de Ichika, el cual estaba sonrojado y no dejaba de ver a su hermana.

-No me interesa en incesto - dijo este de forma seria

Charlotte solo suspiro de alivio– Son muchas rivales… pero me preocupa que Orimura-sensei se una a la batalla – se quejó por lo bajo la rubia con una mirada sombría.

-cual batalla?-dijo el peli azul ignorante de lo que había dicho la y solo escucho la parte de "batalla" la rubia por su parte solo negó con la cabeza

-[deberías prestar más atención a lo que otros dicen] – le dijo VEGA

-Gracias VEGA – agradeció Charlotte

Y así comenzó, todos jugando… Chifuyu planeando estrategias… Ichika pasando la pelota… Charlotte o Samuel rematando… Yamada cayéndose en poses un tanto raras.

Luego llegaron Rin y Cecilia corriendo, levantando estelas de humo… hasta que Rin choco con los pechos de Chifuyu, terminando una persecución y empezando otra, solo que esta vez Chifuyu las perseguía a ambas.

Ichika vio detrás del como Charlotte presentaba a Laura con su traje de baño a Yamada y las demás estudiantes, lo cual avergonzaba a la alemana.

El peli azul solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa, al principio estuvo en total desacuerdo de unirse a la Academia IS, pero al final lo considero como una muy buena opción. Hizo muchas amigas, pasa más tiempo con su padre y hermana…

-parece que podre tener algo de paz – exclamo Ichika al aire al ver como todas se divertían.

 **(N/A: cortar la canción)**

-Un momento, ¿Y Houki? – Ichika buscaba con su mirada a amiga de la infancia, hasta que la encontró apartada del resto, usando un bikini blanco con detalles negros.

Pero al verla, noto como estaba nerviosa, como si algo le incomodara… sabía muy bien cuando es que se comportaba así.

-[Advertencia, objeto volador acercándose a gran velocidad] – advirtió VEGA.

-a ella siempre le gustaron las entradas sorpresa y extrañas – comento Samuel al lado de Ichika viendo el cielo.

Al principio no había nada… pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se empezó a notar como algo se acercaba desde el cielo.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto una estudiante llamando la atención de todas, incluso de los profesores.

-Parece que quiso venir antes – comento Chifuyu al lado de su hermanito y Samuel.

También, Houki comenzó a acercarse, pero su nerviosismo era más notable.

Fue cuando todos pudieron distinguir mejor el objeto, siendo… ¿una zanahoria?

PUM

El impacto de la zanahoria fue tremendo, levantando una nube de arena que

Cegó a todos con excepción de Samuel.

La nube de arena se despejo, permitiéndoles a todos ver mejor el objeto, resultando si ser una zanahoria, solo que metálica.

FIUM

La zanahoria comenzó a abrirse, mientras todos estaban expectantes de que saldría de ahí… bueno, todos con excepción de 4 personas.

Un borrón purpura claro o lila salió disparado de la zanahoria con dirección a…

-¡HHHHHOOOOOUUUUUKKKKKIIIII-CCCCCHHHHHAAAAANNNN! – la pobre Shinonono menor.

PAM

El impacto provoco que tanto la pelinegra como el objeto rodaran un poco hasta que se detuvieron.

Fue ahí donde las estudiantes y profesoras vieron que el borrón purpura resulto ser una mujer, de la misma edad que Chifuyu. Tenía el cabello purpura, así como los ojos lila y usaba un traje de maid. Lo más extraño eran las orejas de conejo mecánicas que tenía… bueno, eso y que frotaba su mejilla contra la de Houki.

-Y-ya b-basta, N-Nee-san – rogo la pobre pelinegra lo suficiente audible para todos.

Las estudiantes y maestros tardaron un poco en hacer la conexión, mientras que Ichika, Samuel y Chifuyu se acercaban.

-¡NEE-SAN! – gritaron todas al comprenderlo… quien estaba ahí no era otra más que la creadora de los IS, la hermana mayor de Houki y mejor amiga de Chifuyu además de Yamada… la súper genio Shinonono Tabane.

-Hola Tabane – saludo Samuel con normalidad.

-Hola Tabane-san– saludo Ichika

-Tabane – saludo a su forma Chifuyu.

-¡Chi-chan! – la peli purpura soltó a su hermanita, la cual lo agradeció, y salto hacia Chifuyu.

Hasta que la misma la agarro con fuerza de la cabeza.

-El agarre de hierro marca Chi-chan, cuanto tiempo – decía la súper genio como si el agarre no le afectara.

-No importa cuánto falte, sigues siendo una idiota – mascullo la pelinegra soltando a su amiga.

-¡I-kun! ¡Chi-chan es mala conmigo! – era extraño, la súper genio lloraba como niña abrazada a la pierna del peli azul.

-y que quieres que haga, Tabane-san?- el chico sintió un bajón de temperatura, así como si su vida peligrara.

-¿Cómo te dije que me llames? – la causa era Tabane, cuya personalidad dio un giro de 180° y ahora tenía una sonrisa aterradora que prometía mucho dolor si no hacia lo que decía.

-está bien, Ta-nee – dijo Ichika algo irritado por tener que usar una forma tan infantil de llamar a alguien, ganándose un abrazo de Tabane poniendo su cabeza entre sus pechos.

-¡Qué lindo eres I-kun! – grito la peli purpura ganándose un golpe de la pelinegra hermana mayor del chico entre sus pechos.

-¿Y para mí no hay nada? – pregunto con gracia Samuel.

-¡Samuel! – la chica saludo alegremente a Samuel, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí Tabane? – pregunto Chifuyu.

-No es obvio, mañana es 7 de julio… además, le vine a traer algo a Houki-chan – exclamo la mujer con su clásica alegría, extrañando a muchos por la fecha

-¿L-lo trajiste? – pregunto Houki nerviosa.

-Si – Tabane saco de su escote un control de autos.

Presiono un botón y la zanahoria comenzó a abrirse más.

Una vez abierta, presiono otro botón, del cual se liberó un brillo que cegó a casi todos.

Una vez se fue el brillo, al lado de la zanahoria había un IS nunca antes visto.

Este es físicamente igual al de Chifuyu, solo que rojo con detalles dorados y tiene dos katanas.

-Un IS de cuarta generación, personalizado para Houki-chan, e incluso es un par para el blanco… su nombre, ¡Akatsubaki! – grito al final Tabane presentando al primer y, hasta la fecha, único IS de cuarta generación.

Muchas veían asombradas la máquina, otras con envidia a la máquina y Houki, mientras que un muy pequeño grupo sabía una cosa… la Escuela Junto al Mar va a ser una locura ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están, espero que bien, bueno aquí está un cap más de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado y sin más pasemos a los Reviews**

.

.

.

Malgrath

.

Calm, you will soon have your moment

.

.

.

TheDevilZero

.

Me alegra que te gustara

¿Tanto me tarde para que lo leyeras con esa emoción?

Bueno lo de la motosierra tengo motivos por los cuales no lo uso y ya verás más delante del porque ejejeje  
bueno espero que este haya sido de tu agrado

.

.

.

Prime

.

Creo que nadie se lo espero

Bueno lo de la ira se irá viendo más adelante, eso sí a quien se gane la ira no importa que sea humano o demonio la sufrirá por igual

Para los pilotos de IS tengo un par de ideas para ello aunque por ahora no incluye algún power up en ello pero quien sabe

Espero que este haya sido de tu agrado

 **Bueno eso sería todo por ahora pero antes de irme una cuestión que quisiera decir seria que este es el último cap del autor original y de aquí en adelante ya será de mi propia mano y espero que vaya a ser de su agrado y sigan apoyando la historia**

 **Ahora sí, sin más me retiro nos vemos en otra actualización**


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7: no puedes cambiar lo sucedido

En medio de un laboratorio lleno de la más alta tecnología de punta, estaban reunidos dos, según muchos, de los seres más inteligentes de este milenio. Los cuales se encontraban realizando un trabajo en conjunto, la creación y modificación de un IS.

-Impresionante, no se podía esperar menos de ti-Dijo Samuel mientras caminaba alrededor del IS, debido a la complejidad de la maquinaria no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a su mentón mientras la admiraba.

A su lado estaba Tabane que sostenía una tableta donde mostraba las especificaciones de la armadura, ella pasaba sus dedos por la pantalla táctil mientras se aseguraba que todo estuviera en orden y que todos los sistemas de soporte funcionaran como era debido.

-Claro que es impresionante, lo hice yo después de todo-Comento la chica conejo mientras escaneaba con cuidado las especificaciones de la máquina.

-Con esto ya no estarás atrás-dijo el peli azul de forma casual pero sabía que Houki la había escuchado, lo cual la puso feliz

-Bueno supongo que ahora solo falta terminar unos programas…..- Sea lo que fuese que iba a decir Tabane fue interrumpido cuando de forma imprevista el suelo temblara de forma considerable causando que muchas cosas de la habitación sean agitadas y algunos lápices caigan al suelo.

No hace falta decir que todos se sorprendieron bastante al sentir el movimiento sísmico. Pero tan rápido como llego el sismo se detuvo sin causar ningún daño mayor que una limpieza no pudiese reparar.

-Jejejeje, lo siento, no he comido desde ayer-Dijo Tabane en broma por tal estruendo en un intento de aliviar esta extraña sensación que se formó de pronto.

Pero no todos eran como la científica, Samuel no comento nada por unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta para poder comprobar algo en una de las computadoras, pero justo cuando uno de sus mecánicos dedos rozo una de las teclas, un extraño fulgor rojizo lleno la habitación desde la ventana. El científico no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta para mirar a través del cristal y ver algo que lo dejo completamente estupefacto.

-El pozo-fue lo único que pudo decir Samuel al ver un enorme pilar de luz que se elevaba a lo lejos desde el cielo hasta los más profundos pozos del infierno.

-¿Pozo?-Preguntaron las chicas quienes no tenían conocimiento del mismo, con excepción de los hermanos Orimura y Tabane que se mantuvieron serios sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo del espectáculo.

La hermana mayor de los Orimura fue la primera en moverse ante esta situación.

-Llamare a un escuadrón de reconocimiento.- Comento antes de comenzar a dar órdenes.-

Shinonono quédate con Tabane y terminen la programación faltante, no sabemos que podría pasar en caso de que algo fallese.- Acto seguido miro a los demás antes de ladrar la última orden.- Los demás síganme.

Apena termino de decir esas palabras ella salió de la habitación siendo seguida por los demás integrantes de la sala con excepción de los científicos y Houki que simplemente se quedó observando su IS con una sola idea en mente.

-(No me quedare atrás esta vez, voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda)-Pensó con determinación.

-Tranquila Houki-chan, ya verás que impresionaras a todos-Dijo Tabane feliz animando aún más a su hermana menor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minutos después…

Todos los que participarían de la misión se encontraban en una sala de vigilancia, observando 5 monitores que están conectados a las cámaras individuales de 5 investigadores de la UAC, mandados a observar la situación de la isla de donde había aparecido aquel pilar de energía Argent. La transmisión del video comenzó poco antes de que aterrizaran a la isla con el helicóptero que los trajo, comenzando a avanzar empuñando sus ametralladoras mientras recorrían las instalaciones de la isla que era bañada en ese brillo rojizo.

Todos se mantenían tranquilos y calmos, preparándose para la peor de las situaciones.

-"Aquí equipo bravo… hemos ingresado a la isla, comenzaremos la inspección"-Dijo el primero que portaba una banda de color gris en su bíceps derecho, mientras se dividan pero manteniendo una cierta cercanía los unos a los otros observando a todos lados.

Rápidamente los demás miembros comenzaron a dar sus reportes.

-"No parece haber olas de energía infernal, así que no fue la causa de este pilar"-Dijo el segundo

-"Parece que el pilar es energía argent pura, los niveles sobrepasan mi escáner"-Comento la tercera

-"Sea lo que sea que causo esto, parece tener un objetivo claro. No detecto entes demoniacos en la zona"-Dijo el cuarto

-"Sea lo que sea este lugar no me agrada"-Dijo la quinta para escuchar algo detrás de ella-" ¿Que fue eso?"-

-"Debió ser el viento"-Comento el cuarto revisando su radar

-"Concéntrense"- Ladro el jefe.-"Debemos llegar rápidamente al pilar"

Todo esto era observado por el grupo de estudiantes y sus maestros los cuales miraban la pantalla casi sin poder parpadear, escaneando cada punto, pero quizás el más concentrado era Itchika el cual no paraba de jugar con un cuchillo mariposa que se deslizaba mientras se abría y se cerraba entre sus dedos.

Así siguió y siguió hasta que finalmente la cuchilla se quedó quieta y totalmente erguida, en cuya hoja se podía ver el reflejo de uno de los monitores.

-Algo no me agrada-Comento Samuel mientras tomaba un micrófono antes de ordenar con una voz que no daba lugar a interpretaciones.- Estén al tanto de todo, no se distraigan

-"Tranquilo Samuel-sama, todo estará bien"-Le respondió el líder del equipo para comenzar a buscar entre las palmeras hasta que algo llamo su atención por el rabillo del ojos y levantaba su mano en un gesto de "Quietos"

Rápidamente ordeno que realizasen la "formación 3"para que todos se pusieran espalda con espalda formando un círculo haciendo que cada uno pudiese vigilar un flanco.

-¿Que sabemos de esa isla?-Pregunto Chifuyo mientras veía a los soldados.

Samuel fue el primero en contestar

-Según el informe, era una pequeña isla usada para vacacionar como esta, no tenemos información si habían personas o no-Le respondió mirando desde la perspectiva de los solados y analizando de vez en cuando otras informaciones en el panel de su brazo.

Los soldados no paraban de mirar a los lados mientras que ruidos de diferente índole comenzaban a aumentar a su alrededor, como si estuvieran en medio de un enjambre de mosquitos.

De un momento a otro el pilar de luz desapareció, dándoles un alivio a todos y haciendo que algunos suelten un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que mantenían parecía que al final no iba a ser nada serio.

Con el pasar de los minutos los agentes se permitieron relajarse unos instantes, uno de ellos se permitió revisar si su equipo estaba correctamente afinado

-"No tiene sentido porque no funciona el radar"-Comento el segundo soldado golpeando su aparato, que en un principio la pantalla en blanco teniendo únicamente 5 puntos verdes en círculo que los representaba a ellos, pero al golpearlo la pantalla se llenó de puntos rojos a pocos metros de ellos-"¿Pero...que?"

De pronto de una esquina apareció lo que podría decirse que era un ser humano en descomposición y seguido de él había muchos más.

-"Disparen"-Ordeno el capitán a lo que todos comenzaron a disparar contra aquellos ex humanos

Una lluvia de balas fue desatada contra los seres humanoides que no pudieron ni acercarse a 5 metros de distancia antes de que los agujeros se hicieran presentes en sus cuerpos e inevitablemente cayeran al piso.

Luego de unos segundos los zombis dejaron de aparecer, y los que había a la vista estaban muertos, bueno, al menos no se alzaban nuevamente

-"Vayan con cuidado no sabemos si habrá más"-Dijo el general mientras comenzaban a caminar entre los cuerpos de los zombis, a los cuales la falta de ojos era evidente además de sus cuerpos con aquel extraño color rojizo antinatural.

El segundo soldado comenzó a observarlos asegurándose que estuvieran muertos pero se había alejado considerablemente mente del grupo sin haber querido, no fue hasta que estuvo completamente solo que se percató de ello.

Comenzando a escuchar algo detrás de el

-" ¿Qué?"-Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir para que algo saltara sobre el comenzando a morder su cabeza donde se encontraban las cámara

-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. SUELTAME...DEJAME….AYUDENME POR FAVOR AGGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Fue lo que se escuchó mientras la imagen se cubría de sangre y saliva de lo que fuera que lo estaba mordiendo, comprimiendo más y más la imagen hasta que esta finalmente mostro estática, indicando la muerte de este.

Los otros 4 soldados que quedaron escucharon ese grito que reboto entre las paredes hasta sus oídos, rápidamente corrieron para intensar salvar a su compañero, pero al llegar se encontraron con una escena horrible, el cuerpo de su compañero o lo que quedaba de él, se encontraba en la boca de una gran bestia, voluminosa y musculosa, con enormes colmillos.

Sus ojos brillantes de color amarillo, parecía tener una gruesa capa de armadura que le cubre la espalda, las piernas, los brazos y la frente. Su carne era de color rosa, mientras que la armadura es de un tono de color rosa rojizo con una apariencia estriada y con espinas similares a colmillos.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la aparición de tal demonio, el líder al ver esto supo que era posible que no salieran con vida.

-"! Retirada, vuelvan al helicóptero!"-Ordeno mientras comenzaba a disparar al demonio el cual reacciono al correr hacia ellos

Una de las chicas le lanzó una granada de flash a la cara logrando segarlo unos minutos los cuales aprovecharon para correr. Pero él no era el único demonio del lugar, de los arboles salió algo que la sorprendió, una figura alta, esquelética, con piel pálida y ensangrentada que cubre solo las piernas y la parte superior del torso.

Se puede ver sangre alrededor de la parte inferior del cuerpo, que resaltan junto con los implantes mecánicos, presentes en varias partes del cuerpo además de que su cabeza carecía de piel por lo cual su cráneo estaba al descubierto.

La característica más distintiva que tenía ese demonio es su gran jet-pack, con dos lanzadores de cohetes grandes montados en el hombro El centro y la parte posterior del jet-pack se iluminan de color naranja.

-"Un Revenant"-Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de que este lanzara sus cohetes hacia ella haciéndola explotar pero al estar demasiado cerca, otro soldado quedo herido, la explosión le había arrancado el brazo derecho haciendo que la metralla penetre en su carne

-"Soldado".-dijo el general deteniéndose para ir en su ayuda

-"DEJEME AQUI Y CORRA"-grito este con las fuerzas que le quedaban para luego ser atrapado por las fauces de aquel demonio rosa metiéndolo hasta su cintura en su boca comenzando a presionarlo más y más hasta partirlo a la mitad haciendo que la parte superior cayera en un sonido sordo.

El jefe del grupo no pudo soportarlo más y simplemente corrió con el último miembro de su escuadrón.

-"Señor Samuel, la situación aquí es horrible, nos retiraremos por ahora"-Comento mientras subía al helicóptero junto con la sobreviviente de su escuadrón, pensando que estarían a salvo ya que este había despegado.

Pero del bosque cercano salió algo que les helo la sangre a todos, incluso Samuel. Una criatura de dos metros de alto, con cuernos, con su cráneo que no es diferente al de un toro, a excepción de su carne roja y ojos que parecían una ventana al infierno, con la piel alrededor de su hocico retirada mostrando sus dientes.

Su cuerpo es como el de una persona, solo que más grande y gruesa, con el área del abdomen sin piel mostrando sus músculos internos, su brazo izquierdo tiene un arma de fuego que parece que irradia un alto nivel de poder, y su otro brazo parecía que tenía varillas de metal sobresaliendo de él. Sus piernas son grandes, tan grandes como la cintura de una persona normal, aunque su forma se asemeja al de las piernas de los toros, aunque una de las dos piernas tenía una prótesis de metal de la rodilla para abajo.

-"Demonios, aléjate lo más que…."-Maldijo el soldado ordenando el general al piloto pero se quedó callado cuando 3 misiles lanzados del brazo de aquel ser fueron dirigidos hacia ellos.

La imagen se cortó luego de escuchar su grito de desesperación y la imagen de las llamas.

En la sala de observación nadie podía creer lo que acababan de ver

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?... el ultimo parecía un toro mecánico-Comento Ichicka totalmente sorprendido, nunca había visto registros de esos demonios.

[Era un Pinki, Revenant y un Ciberdimon]-Dijo VEGA sorprendiendo a quienes no sabían

-¿Cuál era cada uno?-Pregunto charles

-El primero que apareció fue el Pinki, no hay registros de el en el infierno, así que ese fue el nombre que le dieron los empleados para referirse a el-Respondió Samuel apoyando sus manos en el escritorio-El segundo fue un Revenant, un demonio con tecnología, solo existen algunos de ellos pero son bastante resistentes además de peligrosos

-Entonces el último es el Ciberdimon-Comento el joven de pelo azulado.

Samuel asintió.

-Por lo que pudimos ver es el más débil de entre todos los Ciberdimons, pero eso no implica que sea algo fácil de vencer-Suspiro Samuel con algo de enojo-La mejor opción sería pedir refuerzos pero tardarían al menos unos dos días en llegar y dudo que ellos se queden en esa isla para darnos tiempo.

-Entonces hay que ir y aniquilarlos.- Fue la declaración del joven usuario del Traje Preator.

-No, ustedes se queda….-Comenzó a decir Chifuyu pero fue interrumpida por su hermano menor.

-Oimura-sensei, no es momento para estar pensando en quedarnos y ocultarnos, ya escuchaste a Samuel-otousan, esas cosas podrían llegar antes de que el equipo de apoyo llegue y no hay garantía que ellos puedan con esos demonios, además los IS fueron creados para acabar con esas cosas, si nosotros que los tenemos no podemos hacer nada contra ellos, entonces… ¿Cuál es el significado de usarlos?-Pregunto ichika totalmente serio sorprendiendo a su hermana

-Ichika-Fue lo único que pudo decir Chifuyu sorprendida por la postura de su hermano.

-Prepárense partirán en 10 minutos-Ordeno Samuel serio aun de espaldas.

-Si señor-Dijeron todos serios para retirarse.

Pero un nuevo comentario detuvo a una de las participantes.

-Chifuyu tú te quedas-Dijo Samuel haciendo que la mencionada se detuviera de golpe-Ellos irán primero, solo y solo si las cosas son demasiado para ellas entonces tú, Yamada y yo intervendremos-ordeno este para retirarse del lugar

-¡Estás loco, Samuel!- Gruño la sensei.- ¡Son solo niños!-grito Chifuyu.

Pero Samuel le respondió con un tono tan frio como el de una maquina

-Pueden serlo. Pero también son soldados y deben de afrontar esto, yo tomare la culpa de cualquier cosa que llegue a pasar- Le respondió alejándose.

Mientras eso pasaba Ichicka estaba en su cuarto colocándose el traje de pretor y revisando la munición de todas sus armas y que estuvieran en buenas condiciones mientras que la voz de VEGA le hacía de ayuda.

[El armamento está más que apto para usarse y la munición de todas las armas esta al máximo]

-¿Crees que tengamos alguna oportunidad de ganar VEGA?-Pregunto el chico serio observando el casco de su traje antes de centrarse de forma exclusiva en aquella extraña marca que tenía en el casco.

[Con todos juntos, las posibilidades de victoria son de un 70%... pero las probabilidades de que todos sobrevivan es de un 50%]

-Eso imagine-Comento desganado sentándose en la cama

[Solo es una estadística mía, después de todo sería la primera vez que llegasen a enfrentar a esos demonios, además es debido a que no tengo información completa ya que si esos son los únicos demonios de lo que hay que preocuparse, las estadísticas subirán un 20% cada una pero de haber más las estadísticas bajarían un 30% cada una ]

-Bueno, realmente espero que solo sean ellos-Menciono al limpiar la marca que tenía su casco viendo que el panorama era básicamente la perdición.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo la atención del joven donde vio la silueta de uno de sus maestros.

-Te noto preocupado-Dijo Samuel entrando a la habitación del chico

-Samuel-otousan-dijo este sobresaltándose un poco

-Está bien no te preocupes, solo quería desearles buena suerte y darte esto-Menciono mientras sacaba una esfera roja parecida a una Berserker pero esta brillaba de forma más intensa-podrías llamarlo una versión mejorada de las Berserker originales, pero el efecto secundario de estas es que causan daño al usuario, así que te pediré que la uses como último recurso de ser necesario usarla o en el mejor de los casos que no la utilices siquiera.

-Entendido-Dijo Ichicka guardando la esfera

-Tú estarás a cargo de la misión, así que tu prioridad es que todos regresen sanos y salvos-Dijo Samuel serio a lo que el joven respondió con una pose militar

-Señor, si señor-Respondió mientras se ponía su casco y salía de la habitación dejando al robot solo.

-Solo espero que realmente todos lleguen bien-Comento Samuel al aire mientras sacaba una Tablet -Quizás sea buena idea preparar el proyecto Pretor Mark 2 por si acaso.

Una vez terminado el tiempo de preparación, todos se reportaron en la bahía de salida con un semblante bastante mixto debido a la naturaleza de lo que iban a enfrentar, partieron despegando sin decir absolutamente nada, simplemente los propulsores hablando por ellos mientras se dirigen a aquella isla.

-VEGA, ¿alguna señal de demonios cerca?

[La costa parece que no tiene entes demoniacos en ella por lo que sería seguro aterrizar]

-Entendido-Dijo Ichicka para ajustar su ángulo para aterrizar en el lugar sin causar mucho revuelo en la arena, acto seguido saco la súper escopeta cambia a munición explosiva. No tardo en comenzar a dar órdenes como líder del grupo-Rin, Cecilia, Laura, Charlotte hagan un disparo preventivo hacia el bosque.

Apenas sus compañeras de equipo lograron aterrizar y sentir la arena bajo sus botas metálicas antes de que pudiesen hablar con relación a la orden recién dada.

-¿A qué te refieres Ichicka-san?- Pregunto Cecilia.

-No sabemos cuántos quedan de ellos, así que la mejor estrategia seria hacerlos salir, con eso perderán la organización y será más fácil acabarlos, una vez que eso pase… Laura prepárate por si aparece alguno de los 3 peligrosos, si solo son zombis Houki córtalos a todos-

-[Me sorprende que tengas un plan tan elaborado en tan poco tiempo]- Comento VEGA

-Lo hice a base de los errores que cometió el grupo anterior y basándome en sus capacidades-Comento en voz baja el peli azul antes de apuntar su dedo contra el bosque para que su equipo abriera fuego.-FUEGO

 **BOOOOMMMM**

En ese momento una buena parte del bosque exploto prendiéndose fuego, pero nada salía de este

-Manténganse en su posición, no sabemos que podría pasar-Dijo el peli azul mientras comenzaba a cercarse lentamente.

Pero antes de dar siquiera 3 pasos cuando algo lo golpeo con un fuerte rugido, era un

Pinky que había salido tras romper una pared como si fuera un tren llevándolo cual tren haciéndolo retroceder bastante para luego proceder a morderlo en el torso

-AHHH

Grito un poco el peli azul al sentir su torso siendo aplastado por unos momentos, para sacar la escopeta de combate y dispararle en la cara haciendo que el demonio lo soltara.

[Escudo secundario 0, escudo principal aún está intacto]-Informo VEGA

-¿Y el daño que tengo…?-Pregunto el peli azul dando un salto hacia atrás alejándose más del demonio

[Por ahora no hay ningún daño interno de consideración pero sería mejor que lo evitaras]-Dijo la I.A-[El Revenant se acerca]

El susodicho demonio salió de los arboles levantando vuelo mientras gritaba y lanzaba unos misiles haciendo que las chicas tuvieran que separarse para evitar el daño.

El Pinky mantenía en su vista al peli azul preparándose para embestirlo nuevamente

-Mierda.-Maldijo el joven.-Vega cambia a la ametralladora gatling, modo torreta-Ordeno el peli azul.

Y así como ordeno, su arma pedida apareció comenzando calentar el arma mientras el demonio iba por él, cuando estaba a unos pocos metros comenzó a disparar al demonio que fue totalmente acribillado y que en pocos segundos comenzó a detenerse al recibir bastante daño.

Pero el arma se sobrecalentó haciendo que el peli azul dejara de disparar, pero en vez de cambiar de arma se lanzó contra el demonio arrancándole uno de sus colmillos y degollándolo con el mismo.

No tuvo tiempo de paz ya que inmediatamente un misil le fue lanzado contra sus espaldas haciéndolo volar un poco y tirándolo al suelo.

[Escudo principal a 60%]- informo VEGA

Mirando hacia donde fue la explosión noto como el Revenant estaba retrocediendo y lanzando artillería de forma errática, parecía que las chicas le estaban dando problemas en especial Cecilia, Laura y Charlotte que eran de largo alcance mientras que Rin y Houki se mantenían a distancia prudente, pero notando bien, vio que los escudos de ellas estaban bastante bajos, quizás por el daño por explosión.

-VEGA, vamos con la súper escopeta-dijo el chico para cambiar a dicha arma mientras se levantaba nuevamente y cuando estaba cerca del Revenant, este noto su presencia cambiando su objetivo al chico el cual lo recibió con un disparo en la cara

El demonio no lo tomo muy bien, rugiendo golpeo al peli azul el cual pudo bloquear el golpe pero la fuerza fue tal que bajo 5% de su escudo, pero poco le sirvió al demonio ya que el aprovecho para poner la escopeta en su pecho y disparar haciendo que callera de espaldas, acercándose rápidamente se puso sobre el tomando uno de sus cañones y golpeándolo en la cabeza destrozándola

-Eso debería ser lo fácil-Comento el peli azul para observar a las chicas, sus IS tenían daños considerables pero a comparación de los últimos ataques estaban "completos" al menos

-GROOOOOOOOOO-fue el grito bestial que escucharon del bosque seguido de un interminable trote casi como el de una locomotora.

-Ese debe ser el Ciberdemon-dijo el peli azul serio – ¿VEGA, alguna presencia?

[Mis sensores están sufriendo una interferencia]-Confeso la I.A frustrando al peli azul

Aunque ese sentimiento duro poco, ya que algo cayo en la playa, levantando grandes cantidades de arena cegándolos a todos un momento, cuando se disipo esperaban que fuera el Ciberdemon, pero era un barón del infierno

-¿Cómo llego aquí?-dijo Charlotte sorprendida y aterrada, la última vez que enfrentaron uno apenas le hicieron daño de no haber sido por el peli azul

-Aléjense!-Ordeno este esperando que el pusiera su atención en él.

Decidió acercarse pero fue un grave error ya que desde el principio él era su objetivo, el barón del infierno acumulo plasma en su mano y le dio una zarpa al chico la cual lo mando a volar dañando el traje de pretor en el proceso dejando 3 profundas marcas en su pecho.

-ICHIKA-gritaron todas al verlo ser herido

El chico termino chocando con una piedra mostrando el daño que había recibido, la parte del pecho estaba daña a mas no poder incluso dejaba salir algo de sangre pero solo había logrado rozar su piel, el casco tenía el cristal roto dejando ver el ojo derecho del chico el cual era cubierto con sangre, su ojo mostraba enojo, impotencia y frustración.

[Peligro, armadura del traje a niveles críticos, daño severo en las costillas y una fractura de cráneo]-dijo VEGA helándole la sangre a todas

Rápidamente voltearon a ver al barón del infierno él se mantenía estático como si esperara algo para que luego un rugido horrible las paralizara a todas del miedo sacudiéndolas hasta el núcleo.

BOM

BOM

BOM

Era el sonido que se escuchaba a lo lejos pero que con cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba más y más hasta el punto que estaba perturbadoramente cerca, nadie podía moverse, no sabían porque, era como si esta enorme y pesada criatura estuviera haciéndolo a propósito como un gato jugando con un montón de ratones en una caja.

Al joven de traje Preator se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, al punto de agarrarse casi desesperadamente de la pared donde se estrelló solo para perder su agarre gracias a la sangre y grasa de los propios demonios que cubrían sus manos. Manos que habían arrebatado la vida de tantos demonios pero que en estos momentos no podían ni aferrarse a una maldita pared ya que sabía… él sabía lo que venía.

En la porción restante de su visor aparición una imagen del estado general de la armadura y así mismo del cuerpo de su piloto, al tiempo que un montón de señales de alerta y luces rojas aparecían alrededor del cuerpo y la armadura que resaltaban como un pulgar adolorido.

[No te muevas o el daño que tienes será peor… puede que en algunos casos legues a necesitar cirugía si los fuerzas más]

Itchika apretó los dientes a la par que un gruñido escapaba de su garganta mientras se recargaba contra la pared con su antebrazo y lentamente comenzaba a recobrar su altura.

-Si no me muevo todos vamos a morir-Ladro el peli azul con dificultad luchando para hablar mientras que su espesa saliva pareciera ser que interfería con su habla normal pero no podía darse el lujo en especial en la situación en la que estaban con esas infernales pisadas que los acosaban, agito su cabeza como lo haría un perro herido antes de bajar su mirada por unos instantes.

Pero de pronto… todo se detuvo.

Un sudor completamente helado bajo por la espalda del joven de pelo azul el cual sintió como su garganta se le cerraba, sus músculos y pulmones se negaban a respirar y su cuello se le endurecía como una piedra era como que de alguna manera se estaba protegiendo inconscientemente de lo que estaba por venir pues lo podía sentir, como la calma antes de la tormenta perfecta.

El joven apretó sus dientes al punto de casi molerlos contra ellos mismos mientras forzaba

Con cada onza de voluntad a los músculos de su cuello para hacer que su cabeza suba hasta tener la frente en alto para enfrentar lo que venía como un hombre.

-¡RIN, SAL DE AHÍ!-Le grito el joven casi desgarrándose su garganta.

La chica no supo que hacer en el momento que esas palabras llegaron a sus ojos mientras ella podía ver algo a través del visor roto del joven, algo que nunca había visto antes, veía miedo. Pero esa sensación se vio opacada cuando una gigantesca sombra se cernió completamente sobre ella e Itchika eclipsando completamente el sol a sus espaldas.

Ella solo se giró completamente aturdida y absorta para ver algo que la paralizo completamente, hasta lo más profundo de su ser, ¿Correr?... eso era completamente impensable.

Por unos instantes ella pudo verse reflejada con una expresión en blanca contra los ojos anaranjados del demonio… justo antes de que este la aplastara de un pisotón.

 **CRACK**

El repugnante sonido que se escuchado en toda la isla reboto por las instalaciones e incluso dentro del casco del joven como simulando la campana de una iglesia que anunciaba la partida de un ser querido. El área circundante al pie del Ciberdimon comenzaba a teñirse de un profundo rojo en el cual parecía que pudieras hundirte en el sí mirabas lo suficiente.

Levantando su pie se pudo observar claramente la grotesca escena, lo que alguna vez fue Rin ahora era una nada más que masa de carne molida junto con sus huesos completamente triturados… lo único reconocible de la que alguna vez fue su compañera era su cabello castaño que aún mantenía una cinta en él, pero ahora mancillado en sangre.

Todo paso tan rápido y repentinamente que nadie tuvo el momento de reaccionar sus mentes se desconectaron por unos instantes mientras dejaban que sus cuerpos asumieran esta carga por ellas. A pesar de mantener sus rostros sorprendidos e imperturbables por esta escena a todos y cada uno de los presentes comenzaron a brotarle lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas hasta caer al piso.

Ya sea por la impotencia, miedo u arrepentimiento, como por haber perdido una amiga/rival… querían disculparse por tantas cosas que habían dicho sin pensar contra ella pero ahora era imposible… ella jamás volvería.

-RIIIIIIIIIN

Un desgarrador grito fue lanzado desde lo profundo de la garganta del joven mientras que las lágrimas eran visibles a través de su visor roto en su único ojo a la vista, en el cual se denotaba perfectamente una equilibrada mezcla de emociones, dolor, tristeza, arrepentimiento… pero por sobre todo, ira.

Había dejado morir a su amiga de la infancia, le había fallado como amigo, como líder, como humano, como hombre.

" _Cuando crezcamos… voy a mejorar en mi cocina y te cocinare todos los días, Itchika"_

El joven apretó sus puños mientras que su mirada se endurecía a la par que la última lagrima dejaba un rastro que se secaba al instante debido a que toda la sangre del joven había ido a sus brazos y a su rostro haciendo que su temperatura vaya en aumento a la par que su rostro se contorsionaba en una expresión de furia ciega.

Sus dedos tomaron un objeto redondo que exudaba un aura maligna, objeto que le había sido dado por su padre adoptivo.

VEGA fue rápido en dar su opinión.

[No recomendaría su uso. En tu estado, el uso de la Berserker 2.0 causara aún más tención a tu herido cuerpo… la muerte es una posibilidad muy real en esta ocasión]

El joven solo apretó la bola entre sus dedos.

-Si es así…

Su vos estaba desprovista totalmente de vida u de emociones que podrían considerarse humanas.

-…Si es así…

La presión en la bola ocasionaba que este en su límite antes de la ruptura.

El joven miro a los demonios mostrando su lloroso ojo lleno de una completa y absoluta rabia.

-¡Me asegurare de llevarlos conmigo!-Grito para terminar de romper el objeto y que una energía rojiza como fuego lo cubriera, totalmente diferente de las anteriores esta energía se veía mucho más agresiva llegando a parecer un incendio andante, ya que ese era una comparación sumamente acertada.

Esta era la materialización de la ira del joven, ahora como un incendio… va a quemarlo todo.

-GROOO-Dando un grito gutural digno de un Berserker se lanzó primero contra el Barón del Infierno antes de que con un solo golpe le arrancase la cabeza y antes de que el cuerpo tocase el suelo, el joven lo uso como un trampolín para lanzarse contra el Ciberdemon.

Pero un barón del infierno se puso en su camino con la sola intención de evitar que cumpla su cometido, el joven no lo pensó mucho para decidir acabarlo primero sería el su primera presa, con su motosierra la lanzo contra él ya que estaba escaso de munición.

El demonio al ver que sería atacado lanzo un puñetazo descendente esperando darle, pero no conto con que el joven lo esquivaría y usando su motosierra cercenó dicha extremidad haciendo que este se tambaleara al perder su punto de apoyo, inevitablemente cayo de rodillas y esto su vez fue aprovechado que el joven que procedió a clavar la motosierra en la cara de este.

Justo cuando la herramienta humana se acercaba al espacio entre medio de sus ojos, el demonio noto algo que había negado por ser imposible, pero sin embargo ahora no podía negarlo, esa mirada, ese traje, esa... rabia.

- _ **Asesino….de la…...muerte-**_ Fue quizás lo primero y último que pronuncio el barón para luego que su cabeza fuera partida en dos, dejando salir gran cantidad de tejido cerebral.

El chico ni lento ni perezoso arranco su arma del cráneo del demonio y se lanzó ahora contra el Ciberdimon, el cual ya venía analizándolo y preparándose para el encuentro.

-GROOOOOOOO- Lanzando un rugido comenzó a lanzar misiles contra el chico, el cual esquivaba con éxito al menos la mayoría de los mismos, pero las ondas de las explosiones llegaron a golpearlo aunque poco le importaba.

Este al ver que no se detendría se lanzó contra el tratando de pisarlo una vez que estuviera en su radio de acción, lanzo su pisotón con su pierna robótica pero el ojirojo lo esquivo. Aprovechando la arena que se levantó, el japonés subió por la pierna del demonio y dio un brinco antes de sacar nuevamente su motosierra contra el brazo de su enemigo, herramienta que quedo atorada en el mismo debido a la dura coraza de la extremidad.

Al ver que su arma cuerpo a cuerpo estaba atorada, sin pensarlo de un momento a otro saco su lanzacohetes y apunto directamente a la cabeza del demonio a pesar de que sería a quemarropa sin importarle salir herido.

BOOOMMMMM

Tanto el Ciberdimon como el peli azul saliendo disparados en direcciones opuestas, Itchika quedo algo enterrado en la tierra mientras que el demonio por poco pierde la cabeza debido a la explosión, pareciera que estaba en un vaivén ya que la explosión lo había aturdido demasiado, tanto que comenzó a balancearse hacia el frente.

El cuerpo del demonio cayó al frente y parecía que estaba por aplastar a Itchika, pero cuando estaba a tan solo unos centímetros su caída se detuvo, esto logro hacer reaccionar al demonio obligándolo a parpadear y centrar sus ojos al frente.

El joven si es que se le podía llamar así, este monstruo, estaba apretando fuertemente sus dientes mientras que la sangre se desbordaba de los espacios entre ellos y bajaba por la comisura de sus labios al igual que la herida del puente de su nariz. Sus ojos estaban totalmente centrados en el demonio con tal intensidad que su pupila no era más que un minúsculo punto en el blanco mar de odio.

A pesar del peso de la cabeza y del extremo crujido de sus huesos y brazos logro forzar su lanzacohetes directamente en la boca del demonio el cual abrió sus ojos, intento alejarse pero el brazo del joven forzó aún más profunda el arma en su garganta, en el último segundo una leve suplica apareció en los ojos de la bestia.

Pero no encontró más que el sonido del gatillo antes de que toda la cabeza explotase en una lluvia de sangre y gore.

BOOOOOM

Finalmente el demonio cayo al frente con un agujero tan grande que el cuerpo entero del joven podía caber con las extremidades extendidas como lo estaba ahora, el traje del humano pasado de un verde a ser color negro por el hollín y pólvora; varias partes del peto habían desaparecido dejando solamente el traje de látex interno, salvo en otros donde habían profundas heridas de las cuales brotaba mucho rojo.

Quizás la peor parte lo habría sufrido el casco que había desaparecido casi en su totalidad dejando solo la parte que lo unía al traje.

-ICHIKA-Gritaron todas una vez que la pelea había terminado yendo a ver si seguía con vida, desesperadas e impotentes al ver que no podían entrometerse en la pelea en primera por que podrían darle al joven con las armas y en segunda que puede que sean un obstáculo.

Houki fue la primera en llegar y trato de levantarlo y hacer que descanse sobre sus piernas para buscar más heridas pero Charl la detuvo teniendo cuidado con el chico.

-¡No lo muevas no sabemos si tiene daño en su columna! -Dijo esta, llorando.

Todas estaban más o menos en el mismo estado, además de estar pálidas y cansadas estaban estresadas, Laura observaba los restos del Ciberdimon con una extraña fascinación, ella estaba lista para para disparar nuevamente incluso si sabía que estaba muerto ella estaba temblando y su dedo rozo varias veces el gatillo

Pero en ello un helicóptero de la UAC apareció en el lugar, era de personal militar así que las chicas cabrían perfectamente aun con sus IS activos, de él salieron 4 personas separándose en 2 grupos cada uno con una camilla, aunque uno de ellos llevaba una bolsa negra.

Un grupo fue hacia ichika y lo subieron con cuidado a dicha camilla, sujetándolo y procediendo a llevarlo al helicóptero. El otro grupo metió los restos de Rin a la bolsa e igualmente la subieron a la camilla, las chicas tuvieron que apartar su vista ya que tuvieron que usar una pala para los últimos pedazos de la joven.

Del helicóptero también salió Yamada-sensei ya que ella tenía experiencia con sus alumnos.

-Chicas tenemos que irnos-Dijo ella desesperada haciendo que las chicas reaccionaran.

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada, simplemente sus miradas se posaron en las dos camillas, la que llevaba al peli azul ya con una mascarilla y un médico revisando sus signos mientras caminaba a su lado

En la otra una bolsa negra que sabían exactamente que contenía y eso solo las llenaba a aun más de tristeza

Obedeciendo a su sensei y comenzaron a subir al helicóptero de forma silenciosa una por una quedándose sentadas una al lado de la otra apoyándose entre sí con las miradas llenas de tristeza y dolor mirando por la ventana el otro helicóptero que llevaba al peli azul

Rezando con todas sus fuerzas de que el sobreviviera

La noche había caído y el ambiente del hospital se encontraba pesado, todos habían asistido a una pequeña vela que se hizo en honor a Rin. Todos excepto una persona ya que su estado era crítico, a tal punto que se le había puesto en estado de coma inducido, según los doctores tendrían suerte si lograba llegar a mañana.

Chifuyu cada tanto iba a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano para maldecir haber seguido ordenes, si hubiera dio con ellos no tendría a una estudiante muerta y otro a unos pasos de ese camino.

Samuel estaba en su oficina, no había salido de allí en horas, todos querían recriminarle por haberlos mandado a morir pero tampoco es que pudieran hacer mucho, después de todo era el director y su palabra era ley. Las chicas estaban igual, cada una se había encerrado en una habitación, maldiciéndose por no haber sido de mayor ayuda

Todos tenían tristeza y miedo en sus corazones

El único consuelo fue que el joven en las puertas de la muerte había acabado con todos los demonios de la localidad y si por laguna razón quedaba alguno los equipos se encargarían de ello ya que la amenaza había descendido a niveles relativamente aceptables.

Dentro de la habitación del peli azul el único sonido presente era el del electrocardiograma de la máquina, un lento y débil pitido, el chico se encontraba cubierto por vendas y yesos así como correas para evitar que se lastimase a sí mismo en sueños, solo su boca estaba libre de estas y tenía una mascarilla con la que apenas se notaba que respirara.

-Lamento mucho esta Ichika-Dijo Samuel entrando a la sala mientras veía al chico, había logrado entrar creado una pequeña distracción gracias a un cierre de la habitación de su hermana, de otra forma seria imposible estar aquí. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca noto que en el brazo derecho del joven no tenía yeso y aún tenía su pulsera, coloco nuevamente a Vega en ese lugar- VEGA, ¿puedes escuchar?

[¿Que ocurre doctor Hayden?]-Respondió la I.A un poco desanimada

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

[Creo que el diagnóstico es bastante obvio y ciertamente optimista, necesitara varias cirugías y donaciones para siquiera tener una posibilidad de vivir. No hay nada que prometa una recuperación completa]

Samuel zumbo en pensamientos unos segundos analizando profundamente las opciones que tenía al frente y el estado del joven. Así fue hasta que inevitablemente vio una posibilidad, una con unas ganancias igual de grandes que su costo.

-Hay una manera…-Dijo Samuel sacando una esfera de cristal trasparente, tenía un brillo rojizo en su interior y el aura que emitía era simplemente siniestra.

[Eso es….]

-Energía argent, en su estado más puro-dijo Samuel observándola-Si soporta el pico de energía su cuerpo podrá curarse más rápido e incluso ser más parecido a el de lo que hubiera anticipado, no, puede que mejor.

[Pero si no lo soporta será una muerte segura, ¿Está seguro que quiere arriesgarlo por segunda vez?]-pregunto vega-[No tengo ningún derecho a cuestionar sus acciones pero quiero saber eso]

-Cometí un grave error hoy, de eso no hay duda y sé que no tendré ningún perdón, pero quiero intentar remediar las cosas-dijo Samuel con pesar en su voz- ¿Me ayudaras?-

[Me sentiré mal volviendo a estar en una maquina enorme, ayudare en lo que pueda para que lo soporte]

-Entonces aquí vamos-Comento Samuel mientras ponía la esfera de energía en el pecho del peli azul y la plasto contra él, por reflejo se contrajo pero poco importo ya que la energía entro dentro de su cuerpo, y tal como el robot había esperado comenzó a convulsionar de forma violenta.

[Niveles cardiacos elevados y receptores neuronales en crítico]-Informo vega mientras el peli azul se seguía agitando, para luego detenerse de golpe.

Su respiración comenzó a estabilizarse, lo cual sorprendió a Samuel y Vega ya que acepto la energía demasiado bien, demasiado bien para el gusto de ambos.

[Signos comenzando a estabilizarse, doctor Hayden, parece que fue un éxito]

-No cantemos victoria tan pronto, primero veamos si recupera la conciencia o se quedara en estado vegetativo-Dijo Samuel serio mientras veía como en la palma derecha comenzaba a aparecer un pentagrama rojo en su piel. Pero parecía más que había sido quemado que pintando, lo cual le hizo recordar cuando lo vio a él por primera vez, en aquel sarcófago de piedra

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente cómo están?, espero que bien bueno aquí un capitulo más de esta historia que espero que haya sido de su agrado también quiero agradecerle a TheDevilZero por ayudarme con este capítulo y bueno sin más pasemos a los reviews**

.

.

Ulquiorrapower

Vaya me alegro tu sinceridad pero te pediría que cuides tu vocabulario después de todo, eso te hace ver tan inmaduro y tonto que en vez de sentirme ofendido o algo parecido me estás dando lastima y pena ajena

Además ¿yo te dije que usaras tu tiempo para "leer la peor basura que has leído"?

.

.

NatsuKurogane99

Me siento bastante honrado que pienses eso y que te guste, me alegra ver que le estoy dando un buen camino y le vuelvo a agradecer a ikari Ryujin por dejarme continuar su proyecto, bueno espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado y espera la siguiente actualización que sé que te va a gustar

.

.

Prime

La calma antes de la tormenta amigo, después de todo incluso los más poderosos necesitan un momento de paz de vez en cuando y si le hice unos cuantos cambios para adaptarlo más a la personalidad que le di a ichika que por lo que veo le dieron más beneficio que problemas

.

.

TheDevilZero

Me alegro que te gustara y espero seguir contando con tu ayuda

.

.

deadpool50004

Si creías que estaría movida solo espera a ver qué es lo que le espera a nuestro buen asesino, se vienen cosas grandes jejejeje me alegra que te gustara y espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado también

¿Fue suficiente masacre para ti?


End file.
